Miracle
by Elieboii
Summary: "Sometimes being good is not enough. Sometimes you have to act like your the devil's incarnate in order to protect your most precious. It's better than holding their corpses." Who am I? I don't actually remember. I just know. I'm Miracle. A beast. A weapon. My sole purpose is to destroy. A sin.
1. Prologue

**" _Because of that imperfect result_**

**_We would be led to the same fate once again "_**

**Prologue**

_She looked down at her sitting position under the shade of a large Willow Tree, sighing at the sight of her companion fast asleep. He fell asleep...again. Well, it's not new to her, the man is always looking for a way to take a nap. The lazy bastard, always making her do the work, not that the work is hard, it's just annoying, he should at least feel responsible. _

_She sighed once more before looking up into the sky. Maybe she's not that used to the sudden change. Right, she always worrying about paper works before and her commander. Speaking of her -ehem- former Commander-._

_She smiled bitterly as memories flooded back into her mind. The memory is still fresh in her mind like yesterday, this is why she hates her photographic memory, it made her feel the pain and betrayal over and over again._

_She yelped as an arm snaked around her belly and pulled her closer._

"_You don't have to think about them. You've got us." A soothing voice from the supposed to be sleeping brunette._

"_Mmm." She nodded before smiling. In a short amount of time, she had grown fond of the brunette. He always know what to say or do in order to soothe her. And it feels like she had known him before._

_And as if to emphasize that, a bunch of voices approach them, bickering and teasing each other, throwing curses everywhere and making people weave a path for them._

_This made her chuckle._

"_What's so funny?" a man with an unruly mess of blue hair gruffly asked. The other seven figures looked suspiciously at the arm on her belly and the man beside her._

"_Nothing." She answered, smiling again._

_Her companions looked into each other before the three most aggressive among them tackled the sleeping man beside her, shouting and screaming at what he did to her or told her._

_She don't want to return in her past life, she'd rather stay here with them by her side._

Miracle finally opened her eyes, jade eyes glowed with conviction and resolved as she straight-forwardly looked at the Witch in front of her. The said Witch took a step back before smiling in amusement, she never seen something this beautiful and terrifying.

"**They took everything away from me. I'll kill them all." **Miracle said as her eyes glowed dangerously to red. Her ragged black jacket with red linings, upturned collar and sleeves rolled up, hung loosely on her shoulders covering the scars of her past.

The Witch could only relent to her wish, **"Then go get them." **

Oh how she knew that the Whitebeard Pirates is going to so regret their mistake for awakening this not-so-merciful saint.

* * *

He never thought that he will be in this situation...again. No, that was an understatement.

This is not the same situation, it just looks like it.

At that time, her eyes are pleading and filled with tears, begging him to stop and listen to her but this is different, her eyes are dangerously cold and that sadistic smile on her face can even put the devils to shame.

He never thought he would see that kind of expression from her. So deadly. More importantly, he never thought he would see her alive.

How did she survive that?

**"Ahh~ I forgot. This island is one of yours." **She shrugged and tugged the chains that holding her captive in the air, as if to remind him that she had the village leader's life on her hand, which she certainly had.

He almost shivered at the voice. Almost. Even her voice changed.

Of course, Marco would noticed, the girl was always following him around before like a lost innocent...puppy.

But now the girl has returned as a woman, a deadly one to be specific.

He noticed everything that changed in her, even her aura practically screams death.

**"She got nothing to do with this, Traitor" **He retorted back, blue eyes fixated on her cold jade eyes.

**"Silly Commander, Do you really think i would listen to you?" **

**"Just hoping." **He smirked as the her eyes narrowed at his answer.

She chuckled darkly before harshly tugging the chains, it tightens around her captive making Marco lunged at her, talons dangerously aimed at her head.

Her right hand automatically moved, letting go of the chain in the process and her captive, as bloody wings sprouted from the back of her hand and protected her from the attack.

_**"****It's useless, your attack and...hope"**_


	2. Fallen

**(A/N) I need to explain somethings.**

**1\. The timeline of this story is 3 years after Teach betrayal, Thatch was put into 10 months coma but alive. Ehem :3**

**2\. And The War of the Best did happen but Ace and Whitebeard survived.**

**3\. So is the fight of Akainu and Aokiji.**

I appreciate a review, if you could. And please forgive me for the Out of character moments, i'm just getting the hang of it.

**Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece.**

* * *

**Fallen**

_**Beasteria has Fallen.**_

Whitebeard's brows slightly furrowed. Now that's quite a news. The government will take it as good news for them.

Beasteria is after all, one of the countries that secluded itself from the government. Powerful 'Beastias' are protecting it from intruders.

Even them, the Whitebeard Pirates haven't set a foot on their country. Not that they're scared, Whitebeard just won't take the risk of losing his sons lives over something territorial. Beasts are vicious and protective of their territory.

Marco's eyes narrowed at the worried expression his father making, only with a trained eyes can noticed it. The news is that bad, even though they don't have any connections to the Beasteria.

Another strong country has fallen and the government will surely rejoicing and taking it smugly.

The country might not made a direct move to oppose the government but it continuously refused the government's persuasions, destroying the Navy fleets that were sent to negotiate with their Queen.

"Did the Navy launch another Buster Call or something?" Ace asked waking up from one of his narcoleptic attacks, noticing the slightly worried atmosphere on the meeting room where four commanders are present, him, Marco, Thatch and Haruta.

"Nah. This might be an inside attack, a whole fleet can't even get closer to the island." Thatch answered, a hand over his chin, thinking on what might be the reason why a strong country has been destroyed when even no one survived.

"As I remembered from that book, A powerful demon is sealed in that country." Whitebeard voice broke the silence on the room.

All four commander's eyes are on him.

Marco was about to speak when the door suddenly burst open, revealing a woman with shoulder-length brown hair, her caramel eyes are wide and her breath was labored.

" Bad news! The...the scouts..were...attacked!" She shouted, gasping for breath.

They all looked to each other before moving out, Yvette, the woman silently followed behind them. Thatch worriedly glanced to his brother's face, Marco's posture is slightly tense.

Marco was always reminded of someone he rather forget because of Yvette. But Thatch thought it's unfair for him to compare Yvette from someone in the past just because she slightly looks like _her_. Her hair and the way she acts. It's annoying him to no end.

Thatch bit his lower lip, if he could just remember that night, maybe, just maybe he could set free his brother from the pain.

Of all the people in the ship, Marco took the betrayal greatly and move against his will to take the responsibility. He's trusted her, allowed her to stand by his side and share his knowledge. Trusted her in almost everything and yet... she betrayed them, him.

They arrived at the deck where three men from the scouts they sent to scour the Island and look for anything that could help them find the missing villagers, are all lying on the floor, severely injured but still alive.

" What happened?" Ace hurriedly asked, eyes burning in rage.

" A..woman..she killed everyone, even the villagers." The first one said.

" She...she destroyed the whole village!" Another one shouted.

Whitebeard looked into the island, he can't see any smoke from it and no dark presence he felt from the Island. What on Davy Jones is happening?

The third one cough out blood before looking to Marco in the eye.

" She...she's out for revenge, Commander Marco! It's Vice-Commander Miracle's ghost!" The third one practically scream from the top his lungs before a white ball hit him, splattering his blood and limbs on the deck.

No one moved for second, before the nurse next to the mutilated man screamed and shouts of rage followed, each and everyone of them taking the defensive position waiting for any attack.

" You gotta be kidding me. I killed her." Marco muttered in disbelief, staring at his hand where some of the man's blood splashed before looking to Thatch who was frozen in place, staring blankly at the blood before him.

Ace was quick to notice the frozen state his brother was in. " Thatch! Get a hold of yourself!"

But Thatch didn't budged. He caught a glimpse of that tragic night.

He remembered, just a little bit of it, blood was also splattered on the floor at 'that night' and she was crying.

Why is she crying when she wants him dead? Why did she look like in pain?

Who... is that black figure on her back? What she's...saying?

_Why...Damn it! Why Everything felt so wrong?_

* * *

_The very first time Marco met her was because of Thatch. Thatch had gone out in order to find any information for the treasure they're looking, and he had been gone for a week. When Marco searched for him, he found his presence on the Town's library, now that's very peculiar, Thatch would never stay on a place filled with book unless he had finally gone insane. It's pitch dark when he entered the library, it's midnight after all._

_Odd, he can feel another two presence aside Thatch. He snapped his head to the side as he heard something flutter. His eyes narrowed and a vein is starting to form in his head. _

_The bastard had the guts to played a prank on him and had found another partner in it._

"_Woooo~" the white figure tried to scare him while holding a candle. _

_Marco boredly stare at the figure, he heard it muttered a cursed before blowing off the candle and ran. Curious of who could that be, he chased him/her._

_The white figure is fast but he's faster, he was about to snatched the white cloth when it slide to the right and he unconsciously followed, both of them running in between of shelves. As soon as the figure disappeared on the edge of the shelf, Marco increased his pace only to be surprised by a shelf falling to his side, slamming him into another shelf._

"_Ha!" The white figure triumphantly throw a fist in the air as the intruder was caught in the domino effect of the shelves. _

"_Take that!" She mocked, ignoring the noise from the second floor and the lights turning on._

"_Kyaah!" She yelped when a burst of blue emerge from the fallen shelves and pinned her down on the floor._

"_Now let me see how...ghostly you are, yoi" Marco murmured the last words as he looked down at his captive._

_Awe marred his usually bored face, his breath caught on his throat when he stared in those deep jade eyes._

_The damn ghost who tried to scare him off was this woman? She's... beautiful. _

_Her dark brown hair was a mess, eyes wide and plum lips slightly parted, the white cloth covering which he assumed one of the curtains is completely complementing her very pale skin._

_Man, he had a goddess under him._

"_The fuck do you think you're doing, you perverted phoenix?!" He heard Thatch shout from above._

"_Shit!" He cursed as a haki-induced book impacted on his head, pulling away from the woman._

"_Thatch! You know him?" The dark brown haired woman asked, as she sat and looked up to the second floor of the library._

"_Yeah, his my brother Marco." Thatch answered, giving Marco a warning glare._

"_Oh. Sorry I didn't know." She apologized, sheepishly smiling at Marco._

"_It's fine, yoi" Marco said, nursing his head and glaring back to Thatch._

"_MIRA-CHAN! ARE YOU ALRIGHT?!" A high pitched voice from an approaching blonde woman._

"_Yeah but I don't think he's fine." Mira answered as the blonde woman checked her body for any injuries before looking into Marco's form._

_He after all was squished in between shelves, she though can't comprehend how he got out of that._

"_Don't worry, he's a tough bird." Thatch joked before dodging a book aimed at his head._

"_Okay." She answered quietly, glancing back to Marco's unscathed body._

_Miracle is her name, is what she think she remembered. She's amnesiac and Thatch and the Blonde woman, Rin is actually the one who caused it. The two refused to tell him what exactly happened, saying that it's something they'll keep with their grave. _

_It must be that embarrassing._

_Rin's ancestor is actually the one who made the map for the treasure they're looking, so the two teamed up and tag Miracle along, both taking responsibility for her well being. They really don't have any choice but take her. The woman was a trouble magnet._

_No one from Island the actually recognized her so they assumed she's a traveler like Rin. She's smart and talented for an amnesiac, Thatch boasted at him. He even told him that she's the one who solve most of the treasures riddle, helping them solved the last one before he disturbed them._

_Marco silently contemplated what Thatch said. Maybe she's just acting. What if the woman is actually a spy from the Navy ordered to assassinate his father? That can explain why she's smart right?_

_Marco looked at the woman and she stared innocently back at him. She shyly averted her eyes and looked into him again, "Err. What's a phoenix? Was that a bird?"_

_That question made him doubt his thoughts. _


	3. Nothing

**Disclaimer: I don't own One piece.**

**Credits to: Julie Anne San Jose for the song 'Right where you belong'**

* * *

**Nothing**

Her eyes scanned the wrecked village, taking on the mutilated bodies on the ground, some had their heads blasted off while some bodies were cleanly cut off to pieces.

No regret, this the best way to deal with the problem. Bashed their heads so the damn Necromancer bitch wouldn't be able to control their dead bodies anymore. It's not like they can still feel the pain.

She had done it all with the quickest, silent and the very best way, that no one could even muster. This her forte, destroying the enemies without anyone feeling her presence, giving them the silent death. Who are they to complain?

She was about to interrogate her captive, the necromancer bitch in the Village leader's flesh when some pirates, she assumed is sneaked around the area.

Such a disturbance is annoying, she buried the blade of her scythes on the ground, eyeing her semi-conscious captive before going out to beat up the pirates, three managed to escape, err~ make that two, one was hit by the white ball she fired.

As annoying as it is, she let the two survive. They're innocent and she got no time playing around and chasing some sheep.

"I'm not in a good mood, bitch. So speak." Miracle commanded the woman suspended in air by the chains of her scythes.

Clotho, her first blade, taking the form of two chain-scythes, each with scythe blades facing in opposite directions. The blades are connected to two-spiked rods tethered together by a long chain.

It's a special weapon, who chooses it's owner and will return to her in a form of twin bracelets whenever she lost it.

Half-lidded eyes stared at her before a sneer form on her captive's lips, " You.. must be the Saint." the sneer grew wider at the annoyed look she got from Miracle.

Miracle tug the the chains, making the woman groan as a sadistic grin in her lips that matched against the Necromancer's sneer.

It always annoyed her when people called her Saint which she certainly isn't. She's not pure nor innocent and white didn't suit her. Hell, she's always killing here and there, covered in blood, seeking for those things needed to be destroy. She couldn't even count the sins that she had committed.

So where's the Saint in her, huh?

"Wrong. I'm the damn Soul Reaper. Speak or i'll start hacking you to pieces. Where's your Master?" Miracle's voice grew more dangerous as she tightened the chains around the woman's limbs.

"Who...knows." the woman sneered at her again but the fear in her eyes is evident to Miracle.

Staring coldly at the woman's eyes, Miracle had found many answers. Just like the others she hunted down, they don't know where's their Master is, they were just sent out to produce many more demons.

_**Tsk. Another waste of time. **_That voice again, it's always in the back of her mind. Someone had told her that it's her 'other personality' or something. For the few days, she had grown accustomed to it , silently accepting that she's in the borderline of sanity.

Oh well she better finish her off.

Holding tightly the chains of her weapon, she readied herself for killing the woman but a sudden gust of wind from behind stopped her. She turned around, cursed the cliché moments and her luck.

Just like in any fairy tale stories when a damsel in distress was about to get killed by the evil witch, a knight in shining armor arrived.

Her eyes grew more coldly and smile sadistically at the scenario she'd gotten herself into.

So she's the evil witch, huh? May as well play the role and mocked the bastard of a knight in shining armor.

"Ahh~ I forgot. This island is one of yours." she shrugged and tugged the chains in warning.

She did know this is one their Island but double cursed her luck, those pirates she killed were probably new recruits, no wonder she didn't recognized them.

"She got nothing to do with this, Traitor." He retorted back, blue eyes ablaze in accusation and hatred.

_Traitor, _she hated that word. To the point she lost control over the cloaking of her presence, murderous intent immediately flow out of her body.

She's the traitor now?

How could he talk like he knows everything?

The nerve of this bastard.

"Silly Commander. Do you really think I would listen to you?"

"Just hoping." _ S_he narrowed her eyes at the small flutter her heart made.

She chuckled darkly, how silly of her, no point in believing and listening to him. He's just full of lies, like this cruel world.

Hope? Stupid word.

She harshly tugged the chains, intending to kill her captive in the process but Marco lunged at her and the flashbacks of 'that night' replayed in her mind, so is the fear. She hesitated for one moment.

_**Let me handle this, Miracle.**_

Miracle felt her control slip away as the voice in her head spoke and she let the darkness pull her in. Her right hand automatically moved, letting go of the chain the process and her captive, but she couldn't care less now.

Bloody wings sprouted from the back her hand and protected her master from the attack.

"**_It's useless, your attack and...hope._" **her voiced was deep and her eyes are bloody red.

"Marco!" Thatch and Ace shouted in unison as they managed to catch up, both eyes immediately widened at the display of powers.

Blood and blue fire crackled against each other, no one's backing down.

Ace immediately took notice of the wounded woman not from his side while Thatch...watched.

He couldn't keep his eyes away from them, especially from Miracle, her eyes changed into red and it felt so familiar, so eerily familiar.

"_Then Live."_

He gasped, partially because Marco was thrown off but majority is because of that voice, those words, the bleeding mark on the back of her hand and wrist.

He heard her cackled maniacally before looking at him, he unsheathed his knives. That laugh, why is that familiar?

"_**Ahhh~ So you survive." **_ She purred, instantly appearing on his side but he already raised knife in defense and warning.

"Thatch, get away from her!" he heard Ace shout and immediately complied,

"Hiken!"

Thatch narrowly dodged the fire-fist while Miracle stood her ground and did the same thing she used against Marco's attack before speeding towards Ace.

She tugged the loose chains, making the buried scythes spin towards the semi-conscious Necromancer/ Village leader, hacking her to pieces. The two commanders could only gaped in horror at how fast it happened.

She cackled again as the scythes return in her hands, grinning widely at Ace, _**"You're nex-"**_

Not being able to finish her sentence as a hard foot connected to her ribs, kicking her to the woods.

Coughing out blood, Miracle, the real one, had finally regained control, feeling the pain on her side. Two broken ribs and a bloody head, _**Let me blast him off to pieces! How dare he-! **_The voice in her head shouted in rage.

"Shut up. I can take care of this." Breathing deeply, she stood up and widen the range of her aura. Her damn 'Other Personality' almost got her killed. Like Hell she'll let it take over her body again.

Those three are close-combatants, all she had to do is fight them from afar. Luckily she was trained in any form of battle.

_**You're scared.**_

"I'm not."

_**You can't lie to me. You're shaking.**_

She gritted he teeth. It's true. She's shaking by both fear and pain. Her traitorous body is at it again. She inhaled sharply, focused her mind in surviving.

Despair later, Survive First.

"I can stop it." she said ending their conversation and leaped into the air. In any abilities she gained, this is her favorite, the ability to walk in the sky, cause the sky is where she belongs.

Levitating in the air, her black jacket with red linings and dark brown hair fluttered because of the wind.

A weary smile on her face as she pointed her hand at the three commanders on the ground, she again cloaked her presence to zero but Marco noticed her and moved to fly towards her.

The sky is her domain, no one can hurt her here. No one.

Focusing her powers, white light formed a circle in her hand, lighting up the darkness of the night.

"Welcome ad infernum, Commander." she chanted before releasing the laser of white.

Marco take it head on but he alone is not enough to stop that, the beam pushed him and blasted off the whole village, wiping it off the map of the island.

She turned around and made her way back home, even though she don't have a real one.

She didn't look back, she doesn't have to.

There's nothing here for her.

Nothing at all.

* * *

_**And we'll meet across the sky**_

_**So together we will fly**_

"_What's with the song?" Miracle asked as she approached the group of people under the Willow tree. Skye, the nap-loving brunette stop singing as Miracle approached them. _

_She had just finished her patrol up in the sky. She warily eyed them all, somehow they're all very docile, no bickering or cursing with each other. Did something happened while she's away? _

_**You're so near to me, you'll never be afar**_

_**Wanting every hour of those many nights**_

_Instead of answering the man with an unruly mess of blue hair, Tynn , continued the song, canine teeth are showing as he smiled through the lyrics._

_The sight of Tynn singing and smiling rang a few bells in Miracle's head, something did really happen!_

_**When you wake up in the storm**_

_**Trees will all be standing tall**_

_The Orange-haired twins, L and Ion duet, looking at a certain piece of paper in their hands._

_**I come to you, you'll never be alone**_

_Even the cold raven-haired Frez is singing!_

_**When your hopes fall apart**_

_The ever so bubbly green haired Nill sang with a wide smile on her face and a knowing look at Miracle._

_**Night is cold, day is dark**_

_The dark-skinned blonde Belle, sang with a melancholy looked in her face but somehow satisfied the moment she glanced at Miracle._

_The winds blow, making some of the Willow tree's leaves rustle and fall off. _

_No song followed, they all closed their eyes to feel the breeze of air, their black uniforms with the same red linings, brushing off the ground._

_Miracle sat in front of them, a content smile on her face. She don't know what happened but she likes them seeing like this, such a sweet and beautiful sight, she will paint it in her heart._

_**I give my heart, it's right where you belong**_

_**Right where you belong**_

_**Right where you belong**_

_They startled her by singing synchronized, all staring at her with their different yet kind smiles._

"_Uhhmm~" She shifted uncomfortably in her seat as all eyes at her._

"_Did you like it?" Skye asked her, bluish-grey eyes fixated on her._

"_The song? Yeah, it's beautiful and meaningful." She answered, awkwardly looking for something to look at. She felt like she doesn't have to be here, disturbing them from their private moments._

"_Well good, cause it's for you." Frez told her._

_Confusion clouded her mind, "Me? Why?"_

"_Well, remember tha' time when Skye found ya all bloody an' shit?" Ion speak and Miracle flinched from her seat because of the reminder._

_L punched his brother in the face, earning a yelp from the eldest, "Way to go in ruining the moment, Ion-nii."_

_Ion gave her an out of character apologetic look, "Sorry, I-" _

"_It's fine." She smiled "So is this some kind of anniversary or something." She shyly rubbed the back of her neck. Why these people always embarrassed her?_

"_Yup! Cause this the day you came back to us!" Nill happily chirped, tackling Miracle on the ground and rubbing her cheek on hers._

_The word 'came back' didn't escape her ears but Miracle let it be. They always act like they have known her before._

_The rubbing had stop, Miracle was about to gently push off the woman when Nill hugged her tightly to the point she's scared that the woman might break her bones._

"_Ey! Get off 'er!" She heard Ion shouted before she felt another weight added and the wrestling starts as L and Tynn joined._

_A hand pulled her out of the tangled mess, "Thanks." She gratefully said as she sat next to Skye._

"_You're Welcome." the remaining three said in unison._

_Miracle giggled before correcting her words, "I mean for everything." _

_Her eyes glanced at the blue sky, ignoring the tragedy at that night , she loved this day._

"_This is where I belong, huh?" She said, remembering the lyrics of the song._

"_Yes, in our hearts. Where nothing can harm you or take you away from us. Nothing at all." Miracle's bright jade eyes widen at how straight forward Frez said that._

_She's...speechless._

"_So cheesy~" Ion voice snapped her out of trance, his body is on top L's motionless body._

"_More like scary." commented Tynn, he is on top Ion and on top of him is Nill grinning widely._

"_Coming out from an emo." Grunted L as he lifted his head off the ground._

_Miracle glanced back to Frez who stood up gracefully from his seat, his long red coat fluttering with the wind as he pointed a finger at the human pyramid, green light concentrating at it._

"_Uh-oh." muttered Nill before jumping off._

"_Incoming!" shouted Tynn._

"_Come on buddy. Emo is firin'! " Ion grabbed his little brother's ankle and run off somewhere, away from Frez's Hell blast radius._

"_Defense! Defense! Ouch! My head!" L keep on shouting as Ion dragged him._

_Miracle is laughing the whole time, uncaring of the world around her._


	4. Sky

**Sky**

_Silly Mira..._

_Don't worry, Miracle! Everything's going to be fine.._

_You don't have to believe in nor remember us...Just please...please let us protect you this time._

_Mi Cielo..._

Miracle bolted upright, jade eyes wide from the the haunting memories of the past. Taking deep, shuddering breaths, she leaned on a wall to regain her bearings. She ran her fingers through her hair. A grim expression on her face as she felt the throbbing pain on her side from the sudden movement. Her ribs are still on the process of healing, thanks to her slow regeneration abilities.

Demons keep on sprouting here and there, forcing her to be on constant move and always on guard.

Breathe in. Breathe out.

Calm. In control.

As her body began to relaxed, she began feeling her surroundings, the cold floor where she slept at, the sunbeams from the broken windows and the papers scattered everywhere. She picked up a crumpled paper on her side.

**Beasteria has Fallen.**

She gritted her teeth. Right. This is the newspapers about Beasteria.

One year. It has been one year since that incident happened in Beasteria and the government had known it just this week. Well she couldn't blame them, Beasteria is secluded from the government, after all.

But she never liked the news, it's a lie. There are survivors, her.

She never meant to survive and she didn't want to but fate is just that cruel to her.

And now the demons had made it as a game to hunt her, calling it 'The Sky Hunt' for she is the Beast of the Sky. She's always on the run. There was no safe haven, no safe person to turn to.

She had tried so hard to keep on living for them. To keep the last beastia alive. Though, it wasn't much an existence aside from bringing entertainment for the demons.

There were times when she considered suicide. But no, she didn't want them to give them the satisfaction of her disappearing...

"**Promise me. Promise me you'll live for all of us."**

And she never broke a promise.

Thus, she couldn't let the demons hog all the fun. She can't let them act all high and mighty on her, she was trained to be a prideful beast. She's done running away the moment she made a wager with the Witch.

From being protected to protector. From being hunted to Hunter. The tables are turned now.

She stood up, throwing the paper on the corner. She felt her side protest but ignore it. She straightened up slowly, and green eyes lowering to her hands, she could see the bloody crossed mark on her wrist.

'The Holy Mark' Aokiji Kuzan had kindly informed her. She never give a thought about it before, but the mark prove to be important in her battle against the demons. The mark had saved her and endanger her at the same time, but it hold a great threat to the demons. And it was part of her past life before she even met the Whitebeards, Kuzan had told her.

He knows a lot about her than the Witch. Creepy.

She tried to asked him about what's her relationship with her before and why he knows a lot thing about her but the man had annoyingly clamped his mouth shut. Left and told her to remember her precious memories.

Well, she couldn't! No matter how hard she think she couldn't remember a thing from her past. Curse it!

Miracle narrowed her eyes as the gears on her head worked, hands dropping on her side.

Her memories, the holy mark and her past life are somehow connected to the demons. And the Bastard that destroyed the island talked to her like he had known her before.

"_One again, you come before me with an expression so unlike you. So tell me, have you grown tired of the blue sky?"_

She bit her lip and pushed the memory to the deepest part of her mind.

Right, everything is her fault. Because of her existence and the mark.

Now even the Whitebeard Pirates got tangled in this mess.

And it's her responsibility to fix this and bail them out, the hard way.

* * *

Edward Newgate sat gazing at the ocean he loved so dearly. It's been a week since that night where the sky had opened up and released it's wrath on one of his Island along with his sons. The relief of finding them alive with just scratches flooded in his whole body. He should have known they would survive that but he's still human, he has his own doubts no matter how strong he is.

" _Poor Miracle, dying in Vain! Zehahaha!"_

He released a sighed. Teach had known she was dead, he said so. Therefore there's a probability he's not with her, unless he discovered she's alive and took her under his wing. But by the way the monster is creating havoc on some of his fellow Yonkou's Island, he's not stupid enough to challenged two Yonkou.

They're missing something here..

" _I-I don't know why, Pops. But I think she's crying."_ _Clutching his head tightly, Thatch had come to him for some comfort._ " _I don't know why. There's this voice telling me to...live...to survive. I don't get it at all."_

Thatch is remembering the memories of that night and that's the missing part. Thatch memories. But Whitebeard is not a cruel father to force his son to remember such things. To confused his son more. No matter how much it would help them.

The town that was wiped off got this Sinister scent that he only smelled once, on his younger days with his retired Captain, A demon. They are beings whom you don't want to mess with and they're beings who never revealed themselves in Daylight. So what on earth is a demon doing in his Island? And what's Miracle connection with them?

* * *

Marco was frustrated. He knew that the search is going to be difficult but he had thought they would find something by now. But all they have gathered were diverse information that only summed up into a nonsensical group of data. It's been a week since their encounter and the brunette is still out of their grasp. All those times when it looked like she'd been found, the brunette had already gone off somewhere else.

He had known her to be smart and strategic, to think that a day would come for them to be in the receiving end on one of her strategies. It annoyed him, the woman is mocking them with that smirk and cold jade eyes of her.

" _Welcome Ad Infernum, Commander."_

_Welcome to hell, _he translated in his mind. Did that simple sentence meant something? Aside from, her dragging him to hell? Where she learned that language anyway?

Tsk. The woman had become strong, she's a threat to their family now. Especially when she'd blown off that town, he never seen that technique before.

He raised his head as Thatch approached him, wearing a simple black masked, a black suit with a yellow loose tie and his hair was surprisingly combed back.

" Oh come on now, Birdie. It's just a party." Thatch teased recognizing the rigid posture of his friend.

Marco rolled his eyes, he hates FORMAL parties, they're pirates for Pete's sake! But that is not what he's thinking when his brother came to him. How Thatch handling things so well concerning her, Marco would never know.

Thatch leaned on the railings as he looked down at the Ballroom where couples and soon-to-be couples are dancing. He can recognized Ace below, even with the masked. Well Marco could be recognized anywhere with that pineapple hairstyle of his which he teased him a lot.

The others might be outside, it an open-party after all, with the courtesy of Pops's friend.

" Ah! Is that Yvette?" Thatch asked, as he spotted a familiar brunette near the entrance.

Marco looked but someone cut his attention, half of the men actually, by a certain long-haired blond woman wearing a simple blue dress ending with a frills on her knees, simply tied up by a black ribbon and long black gloves on her hands. She was followed by an elegant tall raven-haired woman with a long silver gown, holding a cane.

" She looks pretty." Thatch commented about Yvette wearing a simple green gown. Completely unaware of the new blond and raven entering the ballroom and walking towards the dark-skinned and Masked Queen that is sitting near and conversing with their Captain, he don't wear a mask though -anyone could recognized him by his size-.

" Hmm." Marco hummed as he followed the blond with his eyes. She's walking with a sort of grace that the men around her appreciate and watch without fail. It's the kind of grace that emphasizes a woman's power in a different, more subtle way. Marco can't help but eyed her warily. She means trouble.

Said woman felt his gaze, stirred and looked around. His breath was caught on his throat as familiar Jade eyes under that White masked looked up to him and narrowed.

* * *

**(A/N) : So yeah, Teach is alive in this story. And Aokiji had great role in Miracle's character. :)))**

**Mi cielo means 'My sky' as an endearment.**

**So how was it, hmm?**


	5. The Unexpected

**Disclaimer: **I don't own One Piece, just my precious Miracle.

**A/N: **I apologize for the very long wait of updates. I'm a very busy college student, so please understand. And uhhm- i would appreciate some comments. Thank You! :))

* * *

**The Unexpected**

Miracle breathes out a heavy sigh, as she leaned against one of the pillars supporting the dance floor. That cocky nobleman actually gropes her!

She shoved him away from her, fought the great urge to blast his head off and flashed out of his sight and other men to the corner of the balcony.

She can still feel the heat on her face. She could never remember ever being this embarrassed in her entire life, maybe aside from her lost memories. Sure, there is lot of men who tried to woo or flirt with her minutes ago but they're not disrespectful enough to actually grope her. That stupid cocky bastard got the nerves of it, though.

Raking her fingers on her now golden hair, her gloved hand clutched the fabric on her chest as she calm her frazzled nerves, oh how she wants to blast all of them off of this party. She tightly closed her eyes as she force the blush off her face, and embarrassment out of her chest. This is so unlike her. But she can't help it, social gatherings like this where she was forced to wear pretty dresses not her favorite black jacket brings out the woman in her- as the Witch dubbed it.

"Excuse me, miss-"

Clicking her tongue, she cut him off, not opening her eyes and unclutching the hand on her chest to wave dismissively, "No. I'm not in the mood for a dance, kind sir. My feet hurt. So go find another woman to flirt with."

" I wasn't asking for a dance. I was just wandering if you're alright. You look flustered."

" I appreciate your concern, sir. But I'm fine."

Seconds passed, no one was in the vicinity to bother her again.

Unthinking, Miracle flopped down on the floor and removed her high heeled shoes, wanting to throw those killer shoes to that cocky perverted bastard.

" I suggest you sat on a chair, the floor is uncomfortably cold."

With a gasp, she jerked up, startled by the voice. She stared wide eyed at the speaker recognizing the turf of blond hair and blue eyes behind that mask, blushing furiously for being caught acting so unlady like.

_ You got to be kidding me! What the hell is he doing here? Does he recognize me? Damn, I'm so screwed._

" I'm sorry for startling you."

The gears in her head turned. He , of all the people, would never apologize to her. Never. Uh-uh. That means… he didn't recognize her. He would definitely lash out if he thought it was her.

She heaved a mental sigh of relief. _I never thought I would be thankful of that Witch's magic._

" I-it's alright. I thought no one was around." She stammered, to her mortification adding another shade of red in her face. Oh god, she was acting like a teenage girl. She needs her jacket back at a time like this.

Her eyes caught her heels, she rushed to pick it up and hide behind her. "My feet really hurt."

" Why don't you sit on a chair, then? It's much more comfortable than the floor." He suggested, amusement dances on his blue eyes as he watched the flustered woman.

" Do you know a place with a few people around?" she asked,

Marco arched an eyebrow at her question.

" They keep on staring at me." She added, eyes warily glancing at the men staring at her and women seething in jealousy.

To be honest, she was so nervous being around Marco, but knowing him for a long time she knows Marco wouldn't leave a lady in need. She was always with him before, observing and learning things from him. She _was_ after all his Vice-Commander.

" I know one." He smiled politely and gestured her to follow him.

Miracle without bothering to put on her shoes silently followed him. It was strange for her to be in this close proximity with him, without both of them swimming in blood by now. Magic is really amazing with their wonders.

He led her to a fairly large veranda of the castle with crimson-colored curtains and outside are a round glass table and two matching chairs with a few people lurking around.

" Here you go." He smiled down at her.

And Miracle could swear her heart had just done a triple back flip because it's been a long time since he smiled at her.

" Thank you!" a bright smile naturally found it's way on her face and she skidded to sit on a chair.

She knows this is bad in a way, shouldn't feel nor act like this around him. This is so wrong in many levels, they're enemies now. Fear, is what she should feel now. He tried to kill her, almost ripped her heart out. That is why she should feared him, get away from him and don't even face him.

But the moment her mind registered that he didn't recognize her, the fear was roughly pushed down by… anticipation.

Maybe, just maybe this night, she could act like nothing happened. Just this night, she could allow herself to be with him, to be selfish.

_I don't think he wants to be with you, though._

She blinked as the voice sneered in her head and she finally noticed there was no Marco was sitting across her.

Ah. A weary smile made its way on her face.

" That is unexpectedly expected.

* * *

Marco watched the golden haired woman from a distance.

She's here. Miracle's here.

She was sitting over that corner, alone. Where he could sneak up behind her and snapped her neck, finishing everything all at once. But he found himself hesitating when she gave him that bright smile- the one that was so _her, _that dammit he wanted her to do something. React, Attack, hell, grin like she's the devil incarnate so he had a reason to dug his talons across her neck. But she only thanked him and sat contently on the chair he offered. She didn't even realize his little act or she's too confident over her disguise, the idiot. He can recognize her anywhere, anytime with those eyes of her.

Did the others recognize her too?

Marco found himself scanning the place, searching for anyone in the crew who can recognize her and keeping an eye over her movements.

No one but him.

Was it just really… him?

His eyes drifted back to her, she was sitting contently on the chair, eyes closed, brows knitted like she's reliving an unpleasant memory.

What the hell is he doing? He could kill her now but why? Why his body won't move for the kill?

Why did it felt like that something was wrong? What's her purpose attending this party? Why did she… tried to kill Thatch?

Marco gritted his teeth, why was he asking himself some stupid questions at this moment?

_Because she was your friend. _The stubborn part of him whisper in a low voice. _You had trust in her. _The part of him that couldn't accept everything that happened.

His jaw clenched, hands curled into fists and blue eyes hardened for his resolved.

"Dammit." For the second time, he moved to approach her.

* * *

_"Teach! What the hell?!" Marco shouted as he landed near the bleeding and one-armed Teach._

_"C-commander, help! Miracle had killed Thatch!" Teach confessed, grimacing as he clutched his right shoulder when an arm supposed to be._

_"What? That's-" Marco trailed off as he look at her. She was all bloody and roughed and Teach right /arm is close to her position._

_It can't be._

_"THATCH!" Ace cried as he went into Thatch room._

_Marco inhaled a shaky breath. He was distantly aware of the commotion beside, around him, Haruta's voice, and other crew members running up from the scene of the crime? Accident? Betrayal?_

_"Commander Marco, She wants the fruit!" Like a devil's advocate Teach hissed._

_She had betrayed him. **She's** a threat to his family._

_He did the first thing that came into his muddled mind, grabbed her neck. Her breath hitched and blood dripped from her lips, "Ma-Marco, please listen to me…" Pleading, watery jade eyes looked into him, asking him to let go. It's no use now._

_He doesn't listened, doesn't have the reason to. She was a traitor, not a family. And traitors must be taken care of. He easily lifted her up, her nails digging on his arm as a desperate attempt to free herself, "Please…"_

_ He threw her to the railings where the waves are harshly pounding._

_She coughed up more blood and leaned heavily on the railings, "I swear, I never-" she choked when talons harshly dug to her left shoulders; erasing the tattoo that she'd come to love. He was looming over her; eyes hatefully glare at her weeping form. "Please Marco…He's-" her pleas turned into screaming as the talons dug deeper, alarmingly close to her heart._

_No need for interrogation. He don't want to see her anymore. No more, he don't want to see those eyes again. He wrenched his talons away from her shoulders, tearing the flesh and earning another scream from her before throwing her into the sea. _

_"W-why?" he heard her rasped out before the sea swallow her up whole._


	6. That Smile

**Disclaimer: **I do not own One Piece. :)

* * *

**That Smile...**

_Calm. In control. Don't let him see. Don't let him feel. Everything's going to be fine. He didn't recognize you. Just Act._

A Mantra that kept repeating on Miracle's head as she tried hard to avoid eye contact with Marco. How the hell she end up dancing with him, she doesn't know. She was pretty sure that her feet hurts and she had warn him that she can't waltz – which was true, considering how many times she had stepped on Skye's foot in the past-.

But the moment he had offered his hand and said , "I'll lead. " She couldn't refused.

_You could have just kick him. _The voice in her suggested, quite sadistically. But really she couldn't. That would attract some unwanted attentions.

_Reasons. _She swear if this voice in her head had face, it will perfectly rolled it eyes on her.

He slightly cringed when she stepped on his foot.

" I told you I wasn't a good dancer!" She mumbled, glad the mask obscured half of her face.

" Practice makes perfect." Marco coolly said, he looked at her and noticed she was standing farther away than normal. No wonder she keep stepping on his foot.

She squeaked when he pulled her closer to him, adjusting her posture and hands properly, " Mister! I think we should stop-!"

" Yeah, stop. Stop pretending we don't know each other." Marco answered, hands firmly holding her in place as she stared him in fear.

She smiled grimly, " You planned this, don't you?"

He didn't answer but just stared at her. He usually wasn't one for dancing but, he decided, tonight he wouldn't necessarily be Marco the Phoenix; he could be anyone…

He tried But she ruined it by the distancing herself away from him even though they're just dancing. It made him wonder, why them? Why of all of the people in Grandline this tragedy will befall on them? It could be anyone else.

Miracle tried to pull back but stopped by the firm hand on her back. His stare was unnerving, it felt like he's trying to see through her -that actually scared her. _Don't look. Forget and let go._

" Let go." She voiced out in a rather commanding tone -she refused to beg, to sound weak in front of him, " They are people waiting for you." She added, silently praying he would let go.

" Thatch couldn't remember what happened." Marco started, eyes still fixated on her , ignoring everything else around him. He badly needed it, the answers to the questions from that 'Tragic Night'.

She looked away, memories again from that night flooded her mind. It was no use, even if she told him what exactly happen, it couldn't bring back those times. Besides, it will hurt him, right?

_Damn. You should worry about yourself not him. _The voice sigh exasperatedly.

His hand held her chin and made her unable to look away from his eyes, " What happened, Mira-"

He pulled it, the last straw, in an instant she was out of his arm's length, hands clutching the fabric of her dress, " Don't. Don't call me by my name. " Her strangle voice came out, jade eyes hardened in controlled emotions.

Marco looked at the distance between them, just a while she was in his arms and then in a flashed of seconds she was gone and far from him. Fate was really cruel.

The music stopped, the lights in the room dimmed, the clock strikes at 12 and the dancers automatically stopped, moving their hands to remove their masks.

_Short. Time was too short for them._ Marco thought quite bitterly.

* * *

Whitebeard watched as those two danced together. He recognized her but choose not to voice it out. He was intrigued of what she's doing here after her efforts of evading them. What is her purpose?

When a person has lost something close to them, something truly precious, the hurt that comes with that loss never goes away. It could fade eventually, but it would always be there, a darkness in their eyes, a shadow in their smile hidden away but there ,if you knew what and where to look for.

This had been the only reason Whitebeard didn't make a move once those two danced together, a temporary truce forged between them as the song goes on.

Because he had seen it. He had seen the desperate way Miracle clutched at his son like a lifeline, a safe haven, had seen the conflicted emotions swirling in her eyes as she avoided eye contact, and had seen the resignation that she couldn't reveal something to Marco, probably the truth, for her _It was no use. _

Whitebeard wished his son had seen it too. Because the woman he's holding right now, is not the one who tried to killed his brother as they said, nor the ghost of the past who obliterated one of their turfs but… _their Miracle_. The one who's seeking for her memories and somewhere to belong to.

This intrigued him more, but that doesn't mean he forgave her from what she did. Teach had escaped a day after that night with the devil fruit in his hand, that meant two things; they're together in the betrayal and in order to escaped the wrath of his sons, Teach had sell her OR… it was all a mistake and Miracle was on the wrong place at a wrong time.

But Thatch is the only who can proved that and he's having difficulty in remembering the events on that night. Thatch keeps on telling him about red eyes and bloody red wings, which Marco told him that Miracle's new abilities.

_Bloody red wings. _Did he heard something like that before?

He was snapped out of his thoughts when a rusty scent wafted his senses, demon and blood. He jerked up from his seat when the Queen's half-brother, he recognized him by his ridiculous crown-cut hair, in the middle of the dance floor giggling like a mad man. People warily walked away from him.

The Queen was about to walked towards her brother reprimand him for his behavior, when Whitebeard placed a large and firm hand on her shoulder, because her brother was convulsing right now and singing, " Hehehe. One of the four horsemen is here~"

With a snap, the mad man turned towards Miracle and Marco, who moved towards her when the man caught her attention and unknowingly put a protective hold on her shoulders.

" The saint~ Hehehe. The saint of the red lake~" with a sing-song voice the mad man started to slowly expand and finally exploded with a red splatter. Some dancers was hit by the red liquid; all was too shocked to react. After one agonizing minute of silence, people screamed and ran out of the castle.

"Renzo!" the Queen screamed in distressed and Whitebeard was now holding her down by both hands. "Oh my God! Renzo! RENZO!"

His golden eyes scanning for his sons near the vicinity. Marco was on the floor, with a blood covered Miracle in front of him and Thatch was holding down a worried Yvette, Ace choked on his food as keep on thumping his chest and the others are out. All in all they're fine.

* * *

_The sharp bitterness of Envy._ Miracle thought as she wiped the blood on her face. She glanced on a certain man with the same blood covering his body, he stared back at her with pure terror as he shrieked before melting in a puddle of a blood.

" Ah. I knew it." She murmured in understanding. The blood is corrosive for normal people. The blood was infected by Envy's malice. But it won't affect her, thanks to the powers of the holy mark.

" Miracle." Marco grabbed her to wipe off the blood on her body, fearing that the same thing will happen to her.

" I'm fine." She swatted his hands away from her and stand forward, looking for the main enemy, One of the book of the seven sins, Envy.

Inhaling a sharp breath, Miracle ignored the screamed of terror around her as one by one people melted into a puddle of blood. With the terrifying sight, people scramble out of the castle, the Queen sagged on Whitebeard's hand.

The royal guards came, some stupidly step on the puddle of blood and melted in it.

" Don't step on the blood!" she heard Thatch voice. Thatch? Her head snapped to the direction of the voice. A brunette is holding another woman with a brown hair wearing a green dress.

He is Thatch, she recognized him by his scent.

She sighed in relief, seeing that he was unscathed, not even a droplet hit him like Marco. If some of the blood hit him, she wasn't too sure if his phoenix powers would be able to protect him.

She removed her mask –-it would only get in the way, and ruffled her golden hair, she scanned the area for the Witch. Ace gaped at her, but she choose to ignored him.

Sighing, " Eliz!" She called out and magic circles surround her, returning back her golden hair back to its dark brown color and her favorite jacket hung on her shoulders. She grumbles under her breath as she kicked her heels off her feet. The witch expects her to fight in these killer shoes? And here she is doing some favor for her.

" Get away from the blood." Marco pulled her away as the blood crept towards her bare feet. Can't he even realized that It won't affect her?

" You, get away from the blood." She told him, hand pointing at him with a white ball of light that blast him off away from her. Good. Now, he's safe away from her.

" Marco!" Ace shout and glare at her, " Why you! Hiken!" A fist of fire made its way towards her.

"Lachesis." With a flicked of her hand, a black huge scythe appeared and spins to counter the fire.

When the fire was extinguished she draped the huge scythe on her shoulders, thorns attached on its end.

She glance at the railings where the Witch is leisurely watching the scene with a glass of wine on her hand. Miracle fought the urge to shoot her down with a hell blast.

Miracle let out well controlled amount of aura around her and sent an invisible wave of force across the castle. The normal people inside shivered seemingly out of nowhere while those who could control haki looked for it's source. The sensation was like Observation Haki yet different.

_Tsk. Too late, huh? _She jumped at the railings, crouched where the Witch was lounging, scythe was still on her shoulders.

" Get out of here and take the people with you." She murmured to her companion, eyes trained on the bubbling blood on the ground. " This is different from Sloth."

The witch straightened up from her position, throw the glass of wine to the blood on the ground which it devoured greedily. A broom appeared on the hand she used and she regarded the people in the castle, the pirates had already climbed up on higher ground to evade the creeping pool of blood, the queen was unconscious in Whitebeard's arms and the phoenix was staring quite shockingly at her beautiful creation.

Geez, Miracle and her demanding attitude. She sighed and form the perfect barrier for this situation, the people in the castle was transferred outside in an instant. With one last reminder of, " Never forget your limitations." To Miracle, She left the castle, riding her broom, leaving Miracle to her own devices.

* * *

Miracle watched patiently the blood boiling on the ground, if she attack now it won't even make a difference. Envy was on the process of taking a form, making it untouchable.

Her entire being stiffened at the feeling of a suppressing darkness slamming against her. She knows what that feeling is, the one that gripped her heart in such a final hold...it's death.

She gripped the cold metal of her scythe, that time she had fought Sloth, she never let it had a chance to take a form, destroying the body who had awaken it. Yet, it had badly injured her, she couldn't even move for a week and some of Sloth's essence was still in her system. Slowing down her weak regeneration abilities.

She have to go all out once it's finished taking whatever form it wants. It's a do or die.

" Who could it be?" Miracle mutters.

" Why… me, of course." A playful giggle answers.

Her heart stutters within it's typical rhythm, her jade orbs glassy with the tears that build up at the edges. This isn't right… this shouldn't be happening. She swallows the lump in her throat, the sadness overwhelming as she slowly turns to locate the source of that far too familiar voice.

The woman was looking at her, standing on the pool of blood, holding a hand to her lips and giggling once more at her response. Her curly green hair is let loose, her large innocent orbs holding a malicious intent Miracle rarely saw. Nill walked forward with a skip in her steps, her lips smiling though her eyes are cold and dead with envy.

" N-no…" Miracle overwhelmed by her emotions took a step back, her scythed had shrunk back to her bracelets. Why Nill? Sure, Miracle had seen her be devoured by the book of sins when it was all released from their sealed chambers. But still, Nill was the happiest and sweetest person Miracle ever meet. Miracle couldn't figure out why her form is taken for this sin. The pompous brother of the Queen of this country, she thought, would be perfect.

There must be a reason. A reason why Nill was Envy's form.

" I love you, nee-san." Miracle was so shocked seeing Nill before her, realizing that a dark secret might be kept holed away within her cheerful nature, that she doesn't even realized when the copy had hug her. " That's why rest assured. We're going to be together, forever." Nill whispers in her ear. " After, I kill those pirates." She spat with enough venom to kill a Giant.

_Pirates? Marco… and the others!? _Miracle had unknowingly clutched tightly the fabric of the dress the demon is wearing. She was sure that the pirates were outside the barrier and if she let this demon/copy out her sight, it could… it could…

" _Who could have done this to you?"_

" _Whitebeard Pirates? That infamous pirates? You were part of that?"_

" _Ne, please. I know it's hard but please… don't shut them out. I don't why you're so scared of blue eyes but please… don't make Skye and Tynn suffer."_

" _You can stay! You'll be my big-sister!"_

Miracle loosen her hand away from the copy's dress as she realized something.

" _I apologize for Nill's clingy behavior but it really can't be helped. You're quite important to us. And I think, out of everyone, Nill wants to be with you the most."_

Nill was envious of her time with the Whitebeard pirates and how she couldn't forget them no matter how much she tried.

Her eyes shadowed and she slowly let loose her power. The copy yanked herself away from her with a yelp, body scorching and regenerating.

White-yellowish aura covered Miracle's body as the castle shook with the massive force from the large amount of aura is emitting, the scythe was called back to her hand and dangerously pointed at the snarling copy of her dear little sister.

" Welcome ad Infernum, Envy." She said with a monotone voice, hard jade eyes watched as the copy giggle in that sweet voice.

" Again. You choose them over me." The giggle turned into cackling, the demon releasing all of the malice in her body.

It was suffocating yet Miracle ignored it and launched at the enemy. Her movements were fluid and powerful, her bare feet skidded across the blooded floor as she landed to slash the demon's head but it was intercepted with a lance, Nill's choice of weapon.

* * *

_What the fuckery fuck? _Thatch shivered when a chill was sent to his spine, something malicious is in the air and something is also contradicting it. The combination was deadly and dangerous, he could feel himself gagging, his lungs desperate for precious FRESH air but when a nagging feeling of protective warmth wash through his entire body, he calmed down. Confused he clutched his chest, where is that warmth came from?

He watched as the two women clashed in the ballroom, every moment they're blade clashed waves of great force travel in the air. He was surprised that the Castle is still holding on.

_Why the hell they're fighting again? _He asked to himself as he remembered that they were just hugging a while ago, then the castle shook Bam!—they're at each others throat now.

_Women. _He exasperatedly thought, looking for anyone he knew, though it looks like he's the only one left here other than those two. He doesn't know what he's going to do now. Sure, he could leave but Mira…

_She's a traitor. _Someone mutters at the back of his head but really he couldn't picture it. She was so sweet and innocent. And he loved the way she cares about Marco being such workaholic and well-kind of boring. No, not just Marco, she cares almost to everyone, to Pops, Ace, Rin, and even to Haruta she treated her like a little sister. Haruta didn't mind it which was quite the miracle.

After everything they had gone through together, the thought of her betraying them was just… just so impossible.

He'll stay, coming to a decision he planted his feet and watched the fight. Besides, it didn't feel like he could get out of here. According to his Observation Haki something powerful was covering the whole castle.

And he was curious of how strong Miracle had become.

" WHY!? Why you choose them over me!? " His ears perked up when the green-haired busty woman screeched and Miracle came crashing close to his hiding spot, she was full of scratches, her beautiful dress was torn here and there, her feet were bare but they had been dipped in blood and almost gave the image of red shoes.

" Those filthy pirates!"

_Pirates? Is she talking about us? _Offended, Thatch was so tempted to throw one of his knife on the woman's head. _Who was she calling filthy!?_

A snort was the only answer she got from Miracle and a flying blade covered with white-yellowish light hit the screeching busty woman in the shoulders and pinned her in the wall, howling as her flesh burned.

" Choose? This isn't a matter of Choosing." Miracle came out of the rubble, blood dripping from her head, black marks appearing on her legs. Thatch with his observant eyes can see the way her legs are wobbling, something isn't right. She looks fine yet… something doesn't feel right.

" I'm just keeping my promise." The chained attached to the blade glowed brightly with slight reddish color and the green haired woman's shoulder started to corrode, it continued to howl.

" YOU! YOU FOOLISH SAINT!" The green-haired woman screech angrily, " YOU THINK, YOU CAN TAKE US! THE SEVEN SINS!"

Thatch noticed… noticed that something was forming behind Miracle's back. A scene that he felt like seeing before.

A black figure with green eyes, raising it's claws at Miracle's back.

Before he know it, he was out of his hiding spot and shouted, " On your back!" Before throwing one of his haki-induced knives at the head of the monster.

Miracle leap away from the attack, her chained scythe retracting to her side, reaping the monster into puddles of blood but unfortunately her jacket was reaped in the back by it's claws, revealing a tattoo of a pair of overlapping wings on her back.

She stared shockingly at Thatch, he was supposed to be outside of the barrier and yet…

" What the fuck are you doing here!?" She shouted at him.

Thatch taken a back by a cursing Miracle, didn't react fast when the busty woman flashed next to him, lance on her hand aiming for his heart and eyes green in Envy.

Things happened so fast, he could only see blur images of blood, blue, white-yellow, jade eyes, spinning, and green, then he was down on the floor.

" Wha-?" His muddled mind registered the turf of dark brown hair on his chest. The scent of blood everywhere and burning flesh, he sat up and hold her but stop when he felt a warm liquid on his side, blood. Blood? His Blood? No, he's not hurt anywhere aside from the aching of his back. Then, it strike him, no arm was attached to Miracle's right shoulder.

She… she had protected him.

" D-damn. So much for a fucking Commander." She murmured on his chest and slowly sat up, left hand clutching her right shoulder tightly.

"Mira… You… right arm…"

She didn't answer and looked back at the half body of Envy, it's still alive burning, moving, twitching, sobbing and cackling at the same time. The side effect of Envy devouring Nill at that time and taking her form was her emotions had affected it.

" I… don't want to hurt, nee-san." The voice of Nill's voice sobbed, " I just want to kill those who made you suffer."

" Hehehehe! The saint of the Red lake… Wrath! Wrath will devour you!" The sin Envy giggled.

Her remaining hand reached up, bloody wings sprouted without her consent and purified the remnants of Envy, the book automatically transferred to the Witch's inventory.

It didn't even hurt, her right being ripped away from her body like she did to Teach that night- which actually alarmed her. Her mind and body was that shocked. Still, her eyes wondered to the man on the bloody floor not too far from her, shock written all over his face. He even ran to her, even though she was a traitor, his mouth shouting words that only sounded like ringing in her ears. But otherwise he was alright- the only blood on him was hers.

So she smiled, just before her sight went black. It felt like she had repay him from that night.

* * *

**A/N: **Oh my~ This is longer than I thought. I sort of sucked in writing fighting scenes, forgive me for that. I'm also a writer in Wattpad but unfortunately no one notice my story in it. Don't bother asking for it, though. It's a Tagalog-English fantasy story.

So yeah, I really appreciate when someone review in this story. **Thank you very much! :***


	7. Pain

**Disclaimer: Once again, I do not own One Piece. :)**

* * *

**Pain**

He couldn't stop the blood. His hands applying pressure to her horrendous wound, and his ears ringing at the sight of her coughing blood.

_NoNoNoNo_

What else could be damaged? Her lungs were punctured. He would've gulped if he was breathing. Wasn't this an old wound? Why did she protected him?

" HELP!" He yelled, a part of him knew that stopping the blood flow was not enough. Not really enough, she needed surgery, Now.

It didn't take long before Marco in his phoenix form, came crashing in the castle. Thatch didn't gave a fuck of what happened to the powerful thing covering the entire castle, Miracle is on the verge of dying.

Marco's arrival was followed by the shouts of his family, entering the castle with weapons.

For seconds Marco stared at the scene, his face losing color from what seemed to be losing blood in shock. But the seconds felt like minutes and Thatch wasn't able to stop the burst of anger.

"What the hell are you doing!?" He bellowed as his crew members openly gawked at him, " **HELP HER!**"

Marco was the first one to snapped out of his stupor, " Bring Caesar here, Now! No buts! Go!" He ordered and rushed to Thatch side, swiftly but carefully carried Miracle into his arms. " You fine?" He asked Thatch, looking for an empty room.

"Never had a scratch." Thatch answered, picking up Miracle's right arm. " She protected me."

The medical team arrived with Caesar in tow, at first they're reluctant to heal her but with Two Commanders bursting at them in anger, one with control, forced them to move and operate her in the nearest room, which was the servant's chambers.

No one was able to stop the Two Commanders from getting in with them. Caesar wasn't even able to talk them about it. All they did were blankly promise they would not interfere.

Caesar was talking with the others as their pace with operating quickened. Thatch could follow every procedure being done, but he didn't really understand. They were huffing and their voices cracking-particularly the assistants who were reporting Miracle's status—but no one was giving up. He could hear Ace worried voice outside the room and his Father's calming voice.

Marco was quiet and stoically beside him, his back against the cold wall, arms on his chest. The coldness emanating from him could be even felt by the most insensitive person. It made Thatch shivered as soon as he realized the sensation was there.

_What was he feeling now? _Thatch can't help but wonder. He was always watching them before. Always.

Miracle was after all his charge because of what happened with Rin and their little accident she got thrown in the life of piracy.

That's why he keep on looking for her, watched as Miracle would follow every words Marco had told her and watched as Marco would bring Miracle with him whenever he wanted to. They were like an inseperable piece of a puzzle. Whenever Miracle was around bouncing with her bright smiles, Marco was somewhere close with boredom in his eyes, most with their Captain's side but still close to watch her.

But those were the old times, yet he knows Marco couldn't forget. And it hurts so much that he couldn't do anything but watch. How could he forget that one simple night that would be able to save his brother from his suffering?

The doctors tried and tried, some even rushing outside for equipment and the disbelief on their faces every time the report -about her internal organs, her punctured lungs, the frozen bone of her legs, the amount of blood loss and her heartbeat - was made.

After hours of keeping her alive, Caesar and the other are losing hope. They could not lose hope, Miracle always held faith brightly in her hands.

And then the beeping sound of the machine stop, he didn't even realized it was there. But it stop, no up and down line, just a line and the sound -tuuut- ringing in his ears. The doctors looked at each other, hands on their side.

"DO SOMETHING! DON'T JUST LOOK-" He's anger dissipated when Marco placed a hand on his shoulder. As soon as he turned to look at him, the man had already moved towards the doors.

" It's enough. We got to report to Pops of what happened." Marco informed in a monotonous tone.

" But Marco, Mira is..."

" Was long dead."

Thatch's shoulders sagged as he watched his brother's retreating back, a grim expression marred his usually bright face.

* * *

Miracle stared at the aura she's emitting from her hand like flames, it was white and yellowish. Skye had told her it was the purest color he had ever seen and also shows the color of the soul of it's beholder. That's why she was chosen to be the Sky Beast, watching the country from above with her purity.

But Miracle had began to wonder from then, why her? She who stands in a lake of blood.

The light she's emitting from her hand vanished and the place had returned it's darkness. The only light was the bright red color of blood in the lake she's standing at. It was sickenigly red and the darkness above her didn't help at all.

" I died, huh?" She murmured, her jade eyes blank. She just couldn't bring herself to be so lively at this moment nor be her curious self.

She had been here before. Two. No, this is the third time. First was when Marco had tried to kill her, she really wanted to think she died back but... Anyway, as she remembered correctly the second time was Wrath, the sin had practically overwhelmed her and well- sent her to hell, by stabbing her in the heart. She was really sure that her heart was stabbed back then but... she survived.

Really, did she contracted some immortal being before?

This is the third time and she prefer to be the last. Dying hurts. But the ache in her heart hurts more as she was thrown in this dark and bloody world of hers. She did try to talk about this to Eliz but the Witch couldn't access this part of her mind.

It seems like she could only enter this place whenever she was on the verge of dying.

Honestly she don't want to enter this place again –whatever it is. It's tempting her to just stay and never return to the world she left.

Sighing, Miracle sat heavily on the blood, splashing some of the blood on her white dress -A part of her wondered why she was dressed like that, but she ignored it. She needed some rest, even for just a second. She was mentally, emotionally and physically stressed out.

She licked her lips readying herself for what was coming. They flooded her, as she expected. All her emotions; the fear, the sadness, the anger, the desperation, the solitude, the grief that was ripping her apart and the terrifying pain gnawing her from inside out.

" _**Go now, Miracle." **_

" _**I refused to leave the country at this moment! Someone can-"**_

Her lips trembled, as the memories also flooded in her head. That argument they had at the throne room because of a simple letter she was supposed to send. She felt it, the moment she had felt when she found Thatch lying half to death in his room, the scent of death approaching Beasteria.

" _**No, only you can do this, My sky."**_

" _**But your highness, the country would lose it's -"**_

" _**It's an order, Miracle Cielo!"**_

She couldn't refused, maybe if it was Skye she would win but it was the Queen's order. Reluctantly she leap to the sky, carrying the letter so important to her Queen. She ran as fast as she could, her feet moving faster than she could imagine, eager to return back to the Castle. To purified whatever darkness approaching to her precious home.

Oh how she regret that day she listened to her Queen's order.

A slight hateful glint entered her jade eyes. Hateful of herself.

Because the letter she carried was for Eliz, The Queen was asking the Witch for Miracle's protection. For she had seen with her amber eyes, that the demons were after her.

Why she hadn't realized it? She's smart, she could have figured that out. They were all readying themselves for the upcoming battle and she was set aside, ordered to get out of the Country. That was simply obvious yet she didn't realize it. Until the witch had harshly put it all in words.

Miracle titled her head towards the darkened sky of her world, voice strengthened with all the emotions she long wanted to let out.

" YOU SHOULD HAVE JUST LET ME DIE!"

...

Marco was about to open the door when he stopped, hearing that magical sound from the machine. He quickly turned, almost earning himself a whiplash, the machine's beeping again.

Thatch face instantly brightened up.

" But that was... impossible... seconds ago... She was..." Caesar muttered in a bewildered fashion as the machined beeps with a rhythm.

" **I can't let her die just like that." **Marco wasn't sure if it was Miracle who spoke, but it sound like her in a language ancient and foreign that seemed to resound through out his body.

Bloody red wings flew in the room, making the other doctors to step away from her.

Red yes fluttered open and she oh so slowly sat up, a devilish smirk on her lips.

" **My, if it isn't you?"** She regarded Thatch, red eyes fixated on him, making him mesmerized by those red orbs.

The voice... The eyes... It was very familiar.

" _Hmmp. What was so special about this human, anyway?"_

"_Speak or I'll kill you myself."_

" You..." Thatch staggered if it weren't Marco behind, he might have fallen on the ground as those voice, eyes and parts of memory haunted him.

" **Yes, Me." **Her smirk widen, her powers rapidly healing all of the life-threatening wounds on Miracle. **" I guess the Queen was right. " **Well aware that if she keep on doing this, Miracle will be left alone. But she can't really let her die, that's why she's sacrificing the small power she have left to let Miracle live. Miracle needs to survive at all cost. She was the only one left.

" What do you mean and who are you?" Marco narrowed his eyes at the woman. He is no stupid, she's talking in a different point of view like she's referring herself as someone else. She is not Miracle... in a way.

" **You know, I hate you." **She spat, voice laced with pure anger and hatred like she had heard what he asked in his head.

Marco's throat constricted, taken a back by what she said, he never actually heard it from her, it was not really Miracle but, He never thought it would be this... bad. Of course, he had expected this but the feeling... he couldn't even describe it.

" **What? Hurt like shit, isn't it?" **She stared at him, pleased by the shocked reaction she got from his usually impassive face. He deserves it but still,**" That is nothing compared on what she had been through because of you." **She continue to pour the jar of salt in the wound as much as she could, this is the first and last time she'll have the chance to do this. She'll make sure it was worth it.

Her eyes flicker from red to jade, indicating that her powers are vanishing. If Miracle would only remember...

Jade eyes blinked wearily, the bloody wings gone with a flicker of fire, " Damn. I'm still alive." She murmured, her normal voice was back, her remaining hand gripping her hair tightly.

" Miracle?" Thatch called, approaching her in a slow manner.

She looked up, eyes dull, unseeing and dead. Then her face contorted in pain and she fell unconscious in the bed.

* * *

Rin traced softly the cheek of her friend, the one she had dragged into the life of piracy.

Miracle's body was warm, always is.

She gently stroked the scar on her left shoulder, the hospital gown was showing that much skin and very thankful that Commander Thatch got her back on this.

After all, she is a friend of Miracle and they're together to joined the crew. The crew members are very wary of her, fearing that she's an accomplice of Miracle, will stabbed their back if she given a chance.

After the incident, she was discriminated from the crew, everyday their eyes watched her every movement. It was frustrating for them to think so lowly of her and especially Miracle.

She never believe it, that Miracle tried to kill Thatch. No way, Miracle did that. Miracle was trustworthy, Rin might not known her for long but Miracle had this air on her that she would never broke a promise.

That's why, she hated Marco, out of the people he should have known that his Vice-Commander would never do that. Though, she hid it inside her, one slap was enough. She don't want the other crew members to throw her overboard, she still had a promise to fullfill for Miracle. And by traveling would definitely aid her in searching for Miracle's identity.

She didn't like what she had gathered, though. It will just fueled the hate fire of the crew members to Miracle.

And also made her doubt her friend.

" Just who are you?" She murmured, hugging the body of her friend. _Are you really with the Navy's special force? As the Saint of the Red lake? As one of the four horsemen of the Apocalypse? Please Mira, wake up and tell me._

* * *

_Rin hurriedly climbed up the carriage and whipped the horses to run. On her hand, was the treasure map she had stole from the flirty Pirate. The man was from her ancestors, it was stolen from their family by some thief in the past. And finally, she had it back._

" _You... think...you could steal from me... just like that!?" She screamed as the pompadour man had managed to climbed up on the carriage. _

_How on Davy Jones he had done that?_

_She stared at him in horror as he tackled her in the carriage, unconsciously pulling the horse reigns._

" _I'm sorry, Missy! But I'm taking that map!" The man shouted as they wrestled for the map._

" _This is mine!" she shouted and flipped their bodies, punching him with all her might but it actually don't hurt the man._

" _Wahaha! Don't push yourself too much, lady!" the pompadour man laughed as he caught her hands, completely stopping her flimsy attacks._

" _Wait! Don't go there!" a different voice made them looked at it's source._

_And they finally realized that the carriage was moving at full speed with a sheep on the way._

_The Pompadour man moved fast, grabbing the reigns and guiding the horses away from the little sheep but it proved to be hard as the horses continued to run._

" _Mister, the sheep! The sheep!" she tugged his white shirt tightly as the horses didn't stop._

" _Meh!"_

_Rin screamed making the man cringed, he finally managed to turned it to the side barely dodging the little sheep._

" _Eh?!" bright jade eyes widen as a carriage went barreling on her way._

_Thatch had tried to turned the carriage again to dodge the woman, but he couldn't exactly comprehend what happened next for the woman next to him start screaming bloody murder._

_The carriage slammed on a tree, making them both the woman tumbled inside it. _

" _Uhh. What in the heaven's name was that!?" Rin muttered, hand caressing her head as she noticed the warm body protecting her, she lifted her head meeting the pompadour man's face._

" _That was one heck of a ride." He chuckled, cringing once again as she shrieked, slapped him in the face and rapidly crawled out of the fallen carriage. " Hey! Wait! You're not getting away from me!" He called and followed her quickly outside._

_Rin was hysterical when she saw the unconscious body on the ground._

" _Hey! Hang on! Hey, are you ok? C'mon! Open your eyes!" she went and hold the woman in her arms._

_The woman groaned in response._

_Rin's eyes bulged as she noticed the large amount of blood in her hand when she hold the woman. _

_Instinctively she throw the woman away from her, "IYAAAH!"_

" _What the hell, Woman!?" Thatch shouted as the unconscious woman rolled on the ground. _

" _We killed her!" Rin shrieked, panicking at the realization of killing someone. " She's dead! She's dead! That amount of blood! She's definitely..." flapping her arms._

" _Woah! Woah! You're the one who throw her away!"_

" _What?! You're the one who took the reigns!"_

" _It's because you let go of it!"_

" _I let it go, because you tackled me! You Pervert!"_

" _Auughh..."_

_Both of their attention turned to the now conscious woman, sitting up and caressing her head with a bandaged hand._

" _I... Why am I here?" the woman asked._

" _Are you alright?" the pompadour man was quick to moved next to her, Rin followed._

" _You're not dead right? You're definitely alive, right? What is your name?" Rin bombarded the woman with questions._

" _Eh?... My name? What was it?" the woman tilted her head to the side, finger tracing the edge of her eye._

_It can't be!_

" _There are no fever and her reflexes are okay... plus there are no serious injuries, whatsoever." Rin and Thatch watch as the town doctor checked the jade-eye woman._

" _But she bled so much! Look!" Rin said, displaying the bloody bandaged on the woman's hand._

" _And she can't remember her own name." Thatch commented._

_The old doctor adjusted his glasses, held the hand of the woman with tentative care, " Hmm... this looks like an old wound, the bandage tell so. Although they might have start bleeding again after the collision, they were not caused by the accident. The loss of memory might be due to a concussion from the impact of the accident. Still... with a good meal and rest. She'll recover soon. Don't worry."_

_Rin beamed, making the woman next to her tilted her head in confusion. " Really? I hold on you to that!"_

_..._

_Rin gulped, as the abandoned church they're currently using as a hiding place had adorned a large hole. Why did she run away from that pirate again? Oh she wanted the treasure to herself and look where her greed had taken her. Into danger. Who would have thought a priest could turn into something so hideous and evil?_

_She visibly flinched when someone emerged from the rubble, the jade eye woman with her brown robe glory, caressed her head again, the marks on her hand bled furiously._

" _Miracle... was that my name?"_

" _I think..." Rin answered, unsure of what to say. She couldn't even comprehend what exactly happened._

" _Ne, Rin? Where's the ugly guy?" Miracle asked, oblivious of the destruction she had done._

_Rin wanted to answer that she had turned him into ashes and created that large hole in the poor church but she held back. It was obvious that the woman couldn't remember a thing aside from her name. _

_So she shrugged. " C'mon, let's find Thatch." I can't take care of you myself._


	8. Falling

**Falling**

Miracle wakes when the sun shines high in the sky. She can't move which isn't something she enjoys waking to, and her mind is hazy with a mixture of sleep and drugs. Attempting to rid her mouth of it's cottony feeling, she mentally assessed herself. Her left wrist felt strange, vision still hazy , it took a while for her to realize it was needles attached to some tubes. Her head was also neatly bandaged and an incredible amount of pain on her right shoulder.

She groaned, not liking her being disoriented in a potentially dangerous environment. She –with difficulty reached up her right shoulder, daintily placing her remaining hand over.

She remembered it clearly, the party, Marco, Thatch and Nill as Envy. She felt sick inside considering she had killed Nill even it was really Envy. She felt the knife of guilt plunge further in her chest as she remembered the way Nill bounced up to her with beaming smile.

It's her fault that Nill got devoured by the sin. It's her fault that Beasteria was destroyed.

_Damn it!_

She gritted her teeth and slowly sat up, eyes scanning the room for something or someone. She found her jacket over the bedside table with a white bundled thing next to it. Her arm.

Miracle winced when her right shoulder throbbed, feeling the lost of her arm. Another disadvantage against the demons.

She was about reached up for her jacket when she noticed that her surrounding is moving. Gently rocking from side to side.

_I'm on... a ship. _

Definitely a ship. The smell is very familiar. She felt a tight knot inside her as she realized where she truly is.

_What the hell?!_

Her remaining hand made it's way through her hair as she rack her brain of what could be the reason she was still alive in the Moby Dick.

_Information. _

Her mind supplied, she threw away the sheets covering her. She heard what happened to some prisoner taken for information... near death isn't something she wanted to go through again. After all, they're pirates.

Her jacket was gone, as was her dress but the bracelet remains. This left her in a white hospital gown, revealing the scars on her shoulder. She frowned and swung her legs over the side of the bed, feeling naked without the familiar stretch of her jacket hanging off her body.

_Pain be dammed! I'm leaving this place!_

With determination lighting her jade eyes, she forces herself to stand up. The pain is immense, rocketing through her system and stirring the urge to throw up. She pushes it down, her legs shake as she stands on them, almost threatening to give out if not for her stubborness and a little bit of aura.

She scans the room, well aware of pirates on the other side of the door, so she'll make her own exit. And she had to do it soon. There was no set of time for when the pirate guarding her or some doctor was coming back to checked her state.

Her eyes darted to the bed and under it. If she was right of the location of this room according to her memory, then under it must be the mess hall. There will be a lot of people there but if she covered herself with aura, only those with haki will notice her.

She was about to crawl under the bed and create some hole in their ship when she noticed, her hand with the Holy Mark, the remaining one, is bleeding. It only meant one thing.

...

_**We were just puppets being used to fight! The stench of blood won't ever go away! Even if they were revolutionaries, something is wrong!**_

Thatch cringed in his sleep, hearing that voice in his head, full of pain and agony.

_**For what?!... For who's sake we do exist?! Answer me, Miracle!**_

He jolted out of his bed, feeling the harsh waves of the sea that slam onto the Moby dick. Though that's not the reason why he woke up, it's Miracle's face in his dream.

Her jade eyes are dull just like how it is before she lost consciousness but her jaw was clenched tightly in controlled emotions. She never said anything, watched as the man with ash-colored hair cried in agony in the middle of the rainy night.

_I'm sorry, I couldn't save her. I'm sorry, I couldn't protect you. I'm sorry. _

Once again, Thatch had felt that warm fuzzy feeling inside his chest as her thoughts in his dream travel in his head.

He rubbed his head, worried of what was happening to him.

He was about to fix his hair when he heard the noise outside, the sound of battle. He quickly got up, ignored his hair and snatched his knives.

The scene outside though was unexpected for him. He's expecting some random cheeky pirate crew, not some black winged creatures and darkened sky, like the sun has been swallowed. The winged creatures flew all over the Moby Dick tearing and clawing at everyone.

Pops was fighting a large one with red eyes and horns carrying an iron club. _What the hell was that? _

He slashed one winged creature that was about to snatch him up.

His eyes caught something black and red shooting up in the sky, and there is Miracle, in her hospital gown and one arm glory wielding a huge scythe.

" Gah! She's supposed to be asleep for a month! The idiot!" Thatch exclaimed, eyes scanning for the man who can retrieve that stubborn woman away from the winged creatures as they swarmed around her.

Tired, gasping pants escaped from her lips. Her legs felt like they had turned to jelly while her arm barely respond to her commands. Everything hurt with a slow burning sense of numbness. So this is what she got for disregarding the Witch's reminder of her limit. She had long passed it and she's going to pay for it dearly.

But to be honest she didn't care now. Cleaving the winged howling creature in a half, she charged for the next one. Right, she couldn't care less.

" Mira! Get down here!" She heard Thatch's voice.

_Ahh, he's fine. Thank god. _

Not pausing at the sound of his voice, she continued to soar in the darken sky, luring the winged creatures away from them. She danced among them, not wasting a single swing of her black scythe.

Maybe she wasn't able to do it for her country but at least for them... she would clear the sky until she could no longer draw breath.

" GET THE SAINT!" The monster that was fighting Whitebeard shouted in a gruff voice, making all of the winged creatures soared towards Miracle.

Whitebeard immediately brought a fist with the tremor-tremor power on it's head. The monster's horn shattered into pieces and was blown away from the Moby Dick.

" Marco!" Whitebeard ordered but it was a little to late for Marco was soaring in a high speed after the winged creatures.

"On it!"

...

_Faster! Faster! If I lose a slight beat I might not be able to reached her! _

" Get out of my way, you bastards!" He clawed the one that came to attack him, blue eyes fixated on the color red in the middle of that black hurdle that the winged creatures is making. He's silently praying that is not blood but just her jacket. She was already injured and he was pretty sure that her wound on her right arms has not closed.

What was she thinking, going through such lengths to protect them?

Ah, protect? Is she really protecting them or just-

" _What's with that look, Commander? I didn't do anything stupid, did I?"_

" _What the hell did you do that for? You could have been killed!"_

" _Because I promised that I would protect everyone when you're out. Isn't that enough reason?"_

**Protect? **Was she really protecting them because of that? That long forgotten promise? Why? Why go through such length? Even though, they're trying to kill her, eliminate her for the safety of their family. Why? Why go through such pain?

Why?

" MIRACLE!"

" _Then in exchange, Commander Marco. Promised me, you will catch me whenever I fall."_

_..._

_I hated God for everything that happened. I cursed him for he had done nothing to save me from this despair. I wanted to shout at him for making me weak. For even creating me and this cruel world. Yet, I couldn't stop thanking him even for the smallest thing._

_It's strange to hate someone and thanked him at the same time. It's also strange to protect someone who wants you dead. To give your life for someone who might don't even care._

_Heh. I guess that what's make me crazy and entirely hopeless. And that's also the reason why I can't be saved. I had long dipped my foot in the gates of hell._

_Now, what did Kuzan said? _

_**It's the blood. The blood that flows in you is the main power of the Holy Mark. If you can control it you'll be able to fight off any demons.**_

_The blood he said. But how do I control the blood? I don't know how to do it like the she-devil inside me. All I know about is it came from the heart._

_Ah. The heart, huh? I had long stopped listening to it._

" MIRACLE!"

_He's calling. He's right behind me._

**_Ba-dump. Ba-dump._**

_Ahh. I can hear it, it's beating. Really, how cruel he is. Just his voice was enough to make me listen to my heartbeat. So cruel._

_He's going to catch me. He's will catch me._

_ He hasn't forgotten. Thank God._

_Then, all I had to is fulfill my promise. Open my heart one more time._

" _**To those who sow evil and reap calamity... Cut off their arrogance with your might whip."**_

...

Rin watched as the familiar blinding light covered the darken sky. She had seen that before, the moment God had granted Miracles wish to burn the man in the church and bloody red wings flew around. This is like the repeat of that event but not with fire but a cross-like whip that covers the whole darken sky, purifying any dark entities in it.

It was so bright that majority of the pirates have to cover their eyes.

The moment, Marco opened his eyes, the blue sky is back, the black winged creatures are gone and so was the darken sky. And Miracle... was falling.

He soared in his half-breed form hoping that he would caught her before she would fall into the sea. But for some reason he flew passed her with an additional weight on his back. He turned, feeling the hands that clipped his wings.

" What the-?!"

" Sorry, Phoenix. But you gotta fall." The white-haired bastard with a black sclera smirked as in his mouth form a black ball.

That ring a bell in Marco's head. It was like the same light that made Miracle produced a large beam but with different color. He tried to change off course but the man's hold on his wings are tight, he can feel his wings bent in an awkward angle.

_Shit! I still got to catch Miracle._

" PA-KU!"

The black beamed hit Marco dead on, the man's hold loosen in time to let the phoenix blast to the sea. Black strings sprouted from his fingers and latched itself on Miracle.

" Paku? The hell?! I haven't used it for a long time and it sounded like that?" the man complained, wiping his lips and standing on mid-air. His sharp golden eyes watched as the pirates scrambled to save the poor phoenix hitting a home run in the sea.

" Tsk. Trouble after trouble." The man complained, he was about to reached for Miracle that was suspended in mid-air when his strings cracked and shattered.

Whitebeard intimidating golden eyes glared at him, as he moved to swung his bisento again.

" Ahh, so scary." The man mumbled, faking a shudder as once again black strings wrapped around Miracle and he pulled something from his pocket.

At the same time Whitebeard swung his bisento, the man threw the black box in air, forming a black portal and intentionally let the strike hit it rather than him.

" That certainly destroyed the left tower." He commented before jumping inside with Miracle in tow.

" I hope we won't see you again!" He shouted one last time with a cackle before the portal closed up, leaving the Whitebeard Pirates confused of what just happened.


	9. God's miracle

**God's Miracle**

_Nill gape in shocked at the sight of the blade she's holding, "Oh my god! The three sisters of fate!" she pointed at it, a hand covering her mouth as tears began their trek on her cheeks._

" _O-oi." Miracle reached out her available hand for Nill, trying to comfort the crying girl even though she doesn't know what caused it. What are the three sisters of fate she's talking about?_

_ "Oh my god! Oh my god!" Miracle grimaced; Nill was in hysterical mode now. She didn't do anything wrong, did she? She just pulled the blade out of the stone, it's not that heavy. Or was it the reason Nill was acting like that? Oh god, was it forbidden to pull it out of the stone?_

_ " Ca-calm down, Nill. I'll put it back, okay?" She reassured her, before turning back to return the blade from where it belongs. She didn't mean to pull it without permission but the situation needed it. And thanks to the blade, the large scaly snake that wreck havoc in town was vanquished. Nill was fast to flashed in front of her waving a hysterical hand, " No, no no! Don't put it back!" _

_ "But..."_

_ "Keep it! It's yours now!" her hand clamped over her shoulders as Miracle stared dumbfounded at her. _

_ "Eh? I can't just-" Miracle tried to argue, the blade looks like something important to their country she can't bring herself to take it._

_ "It's fine! You don't have to leave! You can stay! You'll be my big sister!" Nill large innocent of orbs glistened as she hopefully stare in Miracle's confused jade eyes._

_ "Nill!" Skye landed softly to their side, a worried expression on his normally solemn face._

_ "Skye, look! The three sisters of fate had chosen Miracle!" Nill hug her, waving the hand where Miracle s holding the blade. His bluish-grey eyes stared at her before it blinked, surprised of how Miracle stared back at him with a little hint of anxiety. "The sky beast has been chosen." He breathed out; a soft smile graced his lips. "Welcome home, Cielo."_

* * *

"How are you feeling?" the white-haired man asked, as he found Miracle standing naked in the black pool. Her back was turned to him, showing off the large amount of scars on it.

"Not bad." Miracle smirked, peering over her shoulder, not even fazed that he was checking her out. He was after all, her doctor. The pool is black and the lower part of her body was submerged in it. So it's not a big deal.

The man narrowed his eyes when she pulled her hair in front, revealing the two large scars on her shoulder blades, it was not easy to see but truthfully that two large scars formed an X on the entirety of her back. The tattoo of overlapping wings had hid it well.

Miracle turned and faced him; her long hair covered most of her chest area. "You know, I was thinking of cutting my hair." She said and accepted the robe that he offered.

"You were worried about your hair than your lost arm. Typical woman." The man shrugged a playful smirk on his face as he helped her out of the pool.

He quickly turned his back on her when she moved to take off her robes to wear her clothes from the table. "So where's my arm?" Miracle asked, not minding the presence of a man while she dressed.

"Probably in Whitebeard's ship." He shrugged "I can reattach it, if you have it. But, there's no way I'm going back there."

"They scared you shitless, huh?" She commented putting on a black, sleeveless and backless shirt and patted her short shorts.

"My bad. I'm not a suicidal freak like you." He answered sarcastically, golden eyes rolling.

She huffed, flicking the wrist of her remaining hand as if testing it. "How many days I was out?" she asked turning her head towards the man who was peering over his shoulders.

Ivan is one of Eliz servants, a priest that she experimentally brought back to life using dark magic. In other words, an undead.

"Two weeks, including the time you had with pirates. Anyway, what the hell are you doing there? I thought you don't want to associate with them." He answered, facing her.

A frown made its way on her beautiful face, "I don't know. The moment I woke up, I thought Eliz transferred me back to her castle but I was actually in their ship. Damn, they're persistent." She grumbled, shaking her head.

"Then why don't you kill them?" His question caught her off guard. "Take them out, one by one. That will be easy for you." His golden eyes watched as her face became blank.

Of course, that's better than keeping an eye at their plans against her. If she eliminate them then she will be able to move freely, not like this, always trying to shake them off from following her trails. She knows her body was in not good form to fight two enemies at the same time. And the worst of it, those enemies had powerful armies.

Was she able to erase them from the picture by killing? Would she be able to remain victorious against the Whitebeard Pirates? Kill Thatch? Marco? Rin? Or worst Whitebeard?

Can she do that?

"What's with that face?" Her train of thought was cut short by Ivan's question, seeing her conflicted look.

She blinked at him, not understanding what he meant.

"You really cared that much, huh?" he tilted his head to the side, a lazy smirk on his lips. Poor beastia, she got a lot of conflicted emotions she don't know how to distinguish it. She's just moving by her own unspoken desire. Those demons did really break her.

She blinked again. Care? Was it care?

**Ba-dump. Ba-dump.**

Ah. Again, it's beating. She can hear her own heart, feel the temporary warmth. She grimaced, remembering the way he shouted her name like he was so damn worried. Sending a wave of various emotions to her mind.

So horrible. So unlike of her.

"I envy you, Ivan." She started, clutching the black sleeveless shirt she's wearing in her chest, feeling her heart hammering against her ribs. "I wish I could give my heart to you. You'll be able to use it properly."

He looked at her like she had grew another head. He's an undead, no heart, just soul and body but he still feel emotions, thanks to Eliz magical powers.

He inhaled sharply, if only it was possible, he'll take it... her heart. " If you're tired of this bullshit. You can run, you know. No one will stop you... even Eliz."

She smiled weakly, eyes half lidded as she answered, " Sometimes, if everyone else goes ahead, someone has to be left behind and pick up the remaining pieces."

"In other words, if everyone dies, someone was bound to survive, mourned and suffered from the loss, will set out in the world, carrying the burdens, pain and everything of the ones who passed away and take revenge or justice-whatsoever." He corrected in his own perspective.

"Well, Yes. You could think of it that way." She softly answer, smile still plastered on her face, hand dropping on her side.

"So damn cliche." He huffed, feeling irritated of this conversation "If only you will tell them the truth-"

"That will not change anything, Ivan." Miracle spoke out, quickly cutting Ivan from finishing his words. "Before they even realized that I was alive, they had long move on, get on with their lives as pirates. I am just an illusion of the past for them. I can't just drag them in to this mess to save my ass. I'm not that selfish."

"You are too damn selfless." He commented, " You keep on dwelling in the past and refused to move on... you're clearly just hurting yourself." Golden eyes glanced on her empty shoulder.

Miracle seemed surprised at first. Slowly her expression loosened. Weird, how an undead was worried for her. Maybe because he knows what death is, felt it. It gave her a little bit of warmth and that is more than enough.

"Really, Ivan?" She shook her head, the weak smile disappeared from her face replaced by an amused one, " I thought 'heart' is the only thing you've lack. Did your brain got damaged because of the dark magic Eliz infused to you? Or age is finally coming up to you?"

"What?!" Offended, he snapped at her. Here he is, taking the conversation seriously, she would just, just flip him off!

Miracle chuckled, "It may not looked like it but I'm moving on in my own way. I know, I'm hurting myself in ways, humans can't imagine. This fate and pain is something I can't just share." She raised her hand in front of her as if she's holding something hard. "Selfless, yes. But it has come to this point when I have to pick up the pieces with only myself." She said looking deeply into Ivan's golden orbs. "I know you're aware of the tradegy of my life. But I refused to stand still. I've been kept alive by many people. I do not have plans to die and fail my objective." She continued sternly.

Uncorrupted. Looking at him with such straight forward eyes. It was _**so**_ like her.

"_What kind of person was he? Ivan's god? Is your god is the same as mine? After all we're the same. Sinners."_

Sinner. Please don't compare yourself to the likes of me.

" Fine, you win. As long as you don't die." He sighed, raising his hands as an act of defeat.

She smiled, then gathered her favorite jacket and finally walked to the door. He watched her passively, feeling a sense of Deja Vu.

When she finally reached Ivan's side, Miracle stopped walking. They stood side-to-side, facing two opposite directions. None of them looked at each other, somehow they know what kind of expression what the other was wearing.

_Right. This happened before. _Ivan knows, she's readying herself for the dark world that she will again venture, putting on the mask of a sinner.

_I wonder why I'm feeling that this happened before._ Miracle knows that he's smiling—resigning to her stubborness, the fact that he can't stop her from her demise.

Miracle seemed to have tried to speak, but nothing came out from her lips when she parted them open. She repeated the effort but to no avail. Funny, she don't know what to say. She sighed, before stepping forward to finally leave the room.

He knew that Miracle wanted to tell him something before she leave. Though he understood that the bruenette would find it difficult to verse them. She's amnesiac, after all.

**" May god protect you."** He spoke, halting Miracle in her steps.

She held a glimmer of surprise in her face when she heard those words from him, feeling a sense of recognition in her head. She whipped her head towards him, her eyes obviously showing that she was seemingly at lost with what he said. But the man had already shut the door in her face.

Damn undead.

* * *

Haruta glared at the steel doors that were separating her from her crew and family.

It happened so fast and everyone in her crew reacted on instinct, they fought hard against the swarm of black that surrounded their ship.

She gritted her teeth when she remembered the blood of her crew members. She hoped that many survived.

That is no devil fruit. The man, he can't even hardly be called a man, he got a skull like head, hands turned into claws that can stretched and turn into whips and with a collar attached to it's neck.

"One commander has been captured." She hear someone muttered from outside with a gruff voice.

One Commander? Are they planning to capture every commander of the Whitebeards fleet? Her fist bailed the nerve of these monsters to be so full of themselves. Pops would never sit back and relax after this.

"But, is it alright to put her in there?" she heard someone asked, another one with a gruff voice.

"Who knows? He just ordered to put the girl somewhere that she can't be a bother."

"But isn't this-" She heard the other one trailed off with a hint of anxiety, that piqued Haruta's interest.

"It's not like the brat is going to wake up because of her. The master had said that the brat have a powerful spell protecting him. He's been asleep for a year. He would never wake up."

"You're right."

Brat? There's a brat with her in this cell?

She turned to her back, something she hasn't done before because she was busy banging the steel door. Finally noticing that she's not the only one trapped in the cell.

There in the middle of the room is a chair that is obviously not a part of the cell and was just transferred. And in the chair was boy on her age or probably younger than her, sound asleep, with a gravity defying blond hair, he's wearing white dress shirt that had the first undone two buttons showing a ring on a necklace and black pants.

She stared at him, waiting for a reaction from her smoldering gaze but to no avail, none.

"_He's been asleep for a year. He would never wake up."_

That sounds so sad, being asleep in a dark place like this for a year.

* * *

" _Sorry, phoenix. But you gotta fall."_

He could remember clearly the face of that man, his white hair, golden eyes with black sclera, and pale features. There was something that he couldn't put his finger on to that guy. It was there nagging in the back of his mind. He wasn't able to feel his presence, like the pale man is some kind of ghost.

Who is he to Miracle? Are they together?

Those eyes, gold swam in the black sea. Marco had seen the possessive anger swirling in those eyes, even as they held a calculating gaze while regarding him.

Marco clenched his fist, why is he thinking about this now? There are a lot of things to worry about than Miracle's companion.

But then again, an irritating feeling knock in his heart. He can't help but think about the pale guy who stole Miracle from them—from his arms. Why is he with her? Isn't she supposed to be working alone? He rather it be the latter, makes thing easier.

Marco was deeply frowning when someone knock on his door. He opened it and froze at the sight of fluffy brown hair. Damn, Deja vu.

" Uhm, Pops called for you." Marco blinked again, noticing that her eyes were caramel not those striking jade eyes. He groaned, not because he was called, definitely not. He was use to it. But it's the woman in front of him, Yvette.

Why does they always sent her to knock in his door? He almost thought...she's—fuck. He was so fucked up.

* * *

Rin bit the inside of her cheek as she was the center of attraction in the middle of the meeting room. She knows why she's in here but don't have the courage to speak, even with the reassuring gaze that was Commander Thatch giving her. She can't bring herself to tell them, it might make things worse and their assumptions right. But if she won't speak, she'll be branded as traitor and worse be thrown into the sea.

"We don't have a lifetime for this, Rin. Haruta was missing." She heard Ace voice, hard and cold. Of course, she knew Commander Haruta was missing and almost half of her crew was murdered.

But what's Miracle past got to with it? It was reported that she got nothing to do neither with the attack nor in the kidnapping. So why are they asking her about her past? How long had Whitebeard known that she knows? What she got to do in every disaster that was befalling on the Whitebeard's crew?

Was it Karma?

Her lips pursed, readying herself. This is a matter of life and death. She'll apologize to Miracle, later. She'll kneel and beg if she had to. In order to survive, to tell Miracle her own story.

"The four horsemen of the apocalypse..." She breathed out, heart thumping wildly as the word's came out of her mouth. "...are the powerful agents of Navy's special force 'Black knights'. They're a group of people who wear holy cassocks, specifically ordered by the Navy HQ to hunt down demons and-"

"Revolutionaries." Thatch murmured enough for them to hear, he was staring ahead Rin, not noticing the stare that his fellow Commanders were giving him when he finally blinked. "Did I say something wrong?" He asked, eyes landing on his father.

"No, son. But are you feeling well?" Whitebeard said, eyes landing on Thatch with concerned. Noticing the dark circles under his son's eyes and feeling that something has been bothering him.

"I'm fine, Pops." He laughed it off, "Just don't have enough sleep."

"I feel you. Everything was all fucked up. I never heard of Navy's special force before." Ace grumbled, hand raking through his tousled hair.

Then after that, all eyes returned to Rin who gulped audibly.

"You wouldn't hear about them now. They've been destroyed in what I heard 'The Holy war'." She continued, feeling her throat constricting as they're full attention was back to her.

"What the hell was that?"

"The war between demons and the Navy's special force." Whitebeard intercepted, eyes narrowed as he remembered the time when he heard of it. "That was 28 years ago."

Marco blinked at the information; Gold Roger was still alive in that timeline and at the peek of being the King of the Pirates. Just how old Miracle is? How could Rin dig up such history and where?

"Just you know, they didn't get destroyed because of the demons."

Thatch eyes go distant, consciousness slipping away from the meeting to something that has been bothering his sleep.

Bloody red is the color of this dream.

"_**This holy powers... are detestable. LET EVERYTHING... DISAPPEAR."**_

Gigantic bloody red wings sprouted towards the sky bringing chaos to those around it. Screams, howls of agony filled the air, as blood formed a lake. A pillar of black, brown and gold lit up, fighting against the bloody red wings that turned wicked black, summoning horrible beings from the darkness.

_The smell of blood grips our body like shackles. The imprint of despair that will never disappear. That is our __**destiny.**_

She turned to him with a weak smile, jade eyes are crying out blood and a blade in her bleeding hand. She prepared to take flight with her own large tired wings to that darken sky.

_This what happens when—_

" They got destroyed because-"

"God's miracle turned red." All eyes turned to him as once again Thatch intervene Rin's explanation but seconds passed their face morphed into shock. Rin's face was white as sheet, gaping at him.

" Are you alright?" Izou asked, immediately on his side, pulling out a handkerchief from his yukata.

" Yeah, why?" Thatch asked, confused of what made them so worried about him.

" You're eyes... are crying out blood." Ace pointed out.

Thatch moved his hand to his eyes. He's right. He's crying out blood.


	10. So Close

**So close**

"Guys, I'm fine! Really!" Thatch tried to reassure them as the Commanders of Whitebeard's fleet gathered around his bed in the infirmary. Even Pops was inside! Thank God, Rin stayed near the wall, staring at them and fidgeting from time to time.

Caesar was at lost of what to do with the hovering of the other Commanders around his patient.

"Caesar." Pops called out the doctor in charge, stopping the hovering. "How is he?"

The doctor cleared his throat, "He's fine. He only needs some rest. Though, I got nothing to say about him crying out blood. It doesn't look like he got injured in the eye, especially in the middle of a meeting. That is something I've never been encounter before. Well, aside from the occasional bleeding of Miracle's hand before. Ah!" The words came out before he could even stop it. He can only watch in slight horror as the atmosphere in the room tensed.

That is one name they can just utter without having this kind of reaction from the Commanders.

"Speaking of hand." Thatch spoke, cutting the tense atmosphere with his voice, "Is that?" he pointed the thing in a plastic box.

"Her hand." Caesar chooses his words carefully.

"Huh? Why is it here?" Ace asked in disbelief, "Can't you just throw it away?"

"That is creepy, Caesar. I never thought you're into this kind of thing." Izou commented, fanning his face.

"Please don't make it sound that I want that here. I was ordered to keep it." He answered, feeling embarrassed of their thoughts.

"Ordered?" Vista wondered, eyes glancing to their father.

As all eyes turned to him, Whitebeard turn his golden eyes towards the hand in the plastic box, "We need that."

"It's a severed hand, Pops. How can we need it, yoi?" Marco asked.

And before Whitebeard could even answer, the bracelet in the hand glowed brightly, transforming into one of the chain scythes Miracle used, swirling towards Marco.

Marco caught it before it dug on his shoulders. Feeling its hostility against him.

"Now that is something you won't be able to see everyday." Thatch commented, watching the scene in awe. Who would have thought a severed hand had its fighting spirit?

Marco glared at the scythe before it returned to being bracelet. What was that?

"Yeah." Ace agreed.

"It seems that hand is still alive. Therefore, usable to it's owner, no? Do you know what that means?" Whitebeard asked, golden eyes glinted as a smirk form on his lips under his mustache.

Vista blinked, slowly turning his eyes to the hand, "She'll come to us... on her own accord."

"Ohh. That's great then." Ace smirked.

"Don't get so fired up now, kid. We still got business to do." Whitebeard spoke, interrupting whatever thoughts that might have been in his pretty messed up head.

"Pops, the Island is in sight." A man called out from the other side of the door.

All Commanders stood up straight, evil grins on their face. Those demons will pay for what they did. They could be very unforgiving when it comes to hurting their family. Really unforgiving.

"Now, shall we go get Haruta back?"

From the corner of her eyes, Rin noticed that Miracle's severed arm is bleeding, not in the part where it got severed but from the mark on the hand.

* * *

Haruta don't know how long they ( including sleeping beauty over there) were in the cellar when the screams started. She gulped and moved closer to her sleeping companion as the screams went on and on until it ended with a strangled cry.

Silence comes after that, Haruta feeling a sense of fear crawling in her spine when she heard the echoes of shouts and banging. She's not the only one in this bloody place.

"Let us out!"

"What do you want from us?!"

"Don't you know who I am?!"

"If my father hears this he'll-"

Dozen of voices joined and she have to cover her ears from the noise.

What the hell is happening here? She took another step backwards, invading the boy's sleeping place. She can't help it, she don't like this feeling crawling, gnawing inside her and had to deal with it alone because he got the nerve to sleep after all those screams!

* * *

Aura shooting upwards like a demonic halo when the demons charged forward like angry hogs towards a slaughterhouse, pulling out their fangs and claws. Miracle smirked, blood lust and overwhelming strength taking over entire being. Her gaze, wild and feral landed on the massive amounts of demon. She propelled herself up with a burst of aura and swung down upon them like the devil herself.

The demons cries turned to screams as Miracle swung left and right, darted under a few blows, dodged, punched, kicked and let her vengeance consumed them.

Somehow from the back of her head, she felt something wrong in the atmosphere but paid no mind to it. There were still enemies to obliterate. She shoved an aura covered fist through the throat of one, then crushed the other one's skull with her foot. Both dead.

Her searing gave turned around, finding that no enemies left to be fought. She straightened herself, coldly glancing at the bodies that littered the ground, noting the few scratches on her skin that bled lightly, but again paid no mind.

She moved to enter the castle now that the demons guarding outside were wipe off. She never notices that her Holy mark had stopped bleeding with all the blood covering her.

* * *

"Damn. She wanted to get rid of me that much, huh?" Ivan wonder as he sat cross-legged in mid-air, right hand propping his head watching the chaos Miracle bring to those demons below.

Even with one arm, she moved fluidly against those demons, dancing. Destroying everything on her path, Miracle was drenched in blood from the demons she had dispatched.

From up above, he can see how sticky her hair with that blood but he know she couldn't care less for the moment. She loses herself in the fight. Lose her in vengeance and the lust for survival, she can't hear anything now aside from howls of the demons.

Eliz had ordered him to watch over her from afar. Following Miracle in her daily routine is like asking for a death sentence. Thank god, she's engrossed in killing those demons that she didn't feel his aura. If ever she realized that he was following her.

Ah. Death, they'll meet again.

Ivan sighed, following silently behind her black aura covering his body, halting for a second when he faintly notice a bright blue color up in the night sky. He shrugged when it disappear, thinking it just a hallucination.

* * *

Marco landed softly in front of the castle from his flight, half-lidded eyes wondered around the area silent as a graveyard, no demons in sight. "Strange, yoi." He muttered, he was so sure this place of the castle was full of demons, swarming around the door. Now what happened?

"OY, MARCO!" Ace came bouncing on his side, a grin on his face as the area where he had come from was covered in flames acting as a beacon in the dark night.

He can hear the sounds of battle not far away from them. That means the demons were scattered around in the woods, while the castle was empty?

"What?"

"I thought there are a lot of them? Why is this place empty?" He asked the thing that was bothering Marco.

White. He had seen that color in front of door before the clouds had hid him. Or was it just his imagination?

He boldly walked inside the castle, haki searching for entities inside. There's only a few of them. Why is that? This is suspicious.

Ace followed closely behind him. " Should we split up?" locking his hand behind his head.

"No." Marco answered, kicking a horrendous demon that leap at him from a room.

"So where do you think Haruta?" Ace asked, shoving a flaming hand on throat of a demon and tossing it to another one, burning them both into crisp.

"Obviously in a cellar and that would be underground since we're inside a Castle." He answered, knowing that most castle build their dungeons underground to prevent the prisoners from escaping and mostly muffled the screams from the tortures or whatsoever.

"Ok. Under then." Ace smirked, slamming a flaming fist down in the floor, making it collapse under them. Marco whipped his head to his companion ready to smack him hard in the head when the ground under him disappears.

"Ace, you stupid!" He screamed from the top of his lungs when they fall down to the rather deep basement.

Marco huffed angrily as Ace sheepishly grins at him. This stupid who followed only his instincts. He frowned when the father they went in, the colder he felt. This place was so cold...so cold, it could be compare to a Winter Island but this cold is different. Like graveyard with roaming ghosts. Good thing, Marco never believed in those.

The tunnel shook violently, Ace lost his footing landing on his butt in the ground while Marco leaned on a wall to stay on his feet. Damn, what's happening outside?

Then they heard it, screams. They glance at each other before running at full speed. Haruta could be in danger. Marco lost Ace along the way, didn't have the time to wonder how. He just ran, Ace can take care of himself and stopped when he was in front of a large steel door. Without thinking, he kicked with much force that would make Haruta proud.

* * *

Footsteps were drawing closer as the screams go on, Haruta's body tensed up ready to pounced whoever dares to walked in the door. The footsteps stopped in front of the cellar she was at. What she didn't expect is it to blast off its hinges and the door came flying at her, she sent it away with a kick of her own and glares at the newcomer.

"The hell are you doing here?" Miracle narrowed her jade eyes at the girl in front of her, she was dripping wet after getting her ass kicked towards the wine barrels. She smelled like a drunken man and that's what pisses her off.

Haruta blinked, she's the least person she expected to meet in here. Well shit, she don't know what to do. This is the first she met her after all those years and... And they're enemies now.

"I assumed you're not with them." She stated, eyes watching closely as Miracle glanced around the cellar nonchalantly. She wouldn't be here blasting doors like that if she's with the demons.

"Why would I be with those filthy things?" Miracle asked, turning her back as she found nothing to her interest.

Damn, she didn't get anything useful here, just a bunch of demons to kill and Haruta. What would she got from Haruta? Who stupidly got captured.

"If you're not with them, what did you to the others here?" Haruta spat, following closely behind Miracle. The screams and banging of doors had stopped the moment Miracle had arrive.

"The hell are you talking about? We're the only ones left here." She turned to her with a frown, the pirate is speaking nonsense. But still she don't look like lying with that desperate voice of hers.

"What? There are people in here and look there's-" Haruta trailed off as she noticed the cellar she came from, no trace of the sleeping boy inside. Was she? Was she just hallucinating?

"No. No. No. That can't be! I heard them, screaming and banging the doors. I—I touched him! He was—He was sleeping there!" Haruta screamed in a panicky voice, eyes wide in disbelief. She even touched and slapped him once. That's definitely not a hallucination if you can touch one being, right? Right?!

Miracle rolled her eyes, "Ivan." She called out, the said man stepped out of the shadows with sheepish smirk. Miracle raised an eyebrow at him, "I heard the screams and the banging." He commented and Haruta felt a sense of relief, she's not going insane. Even though she was creep out when she didn't feel his presence. And she's having a casual conversation with an enemy, Ace had definitely rubbed it on her.

"I did not." Miracle frowned. It's weird. She did took care of those lowly demons roaming inside this Castle and never heard a scream from human beings. Beside, she glanced at Haruta, a Whitebeard Commander is here as a prisoner. Why is the defence of this castle low? If they captured one of them, they should know that they're facing Whitebeard's wrath. Are they that stupid? Or they got something on their sleeves? Like what?

And what the hell are those screams they're talking about? She never heard one, well aside from the screams of the demons. And the banging of the doors.

"You know, it could be an Illusion." Ivan's voice had answered half of her questions.

"Illusion?" Haruta inquired. She heard of those but never had an experience of it or so she thought. Miracle keep an ear in their conversation.

He nodded, "Probably a demon's Illusion. That's why Mira can't hear nor see it."

"Why?" Haruta asked, genuinely curious. Damn Ace and his contagious quirks.

Ivan narrowed his eyes at her, from the corner of his eyes, he can see Miracle inspecting the wall. "You. Aren't you with her before? Don't you even know she had the Holy Mark on her hand?" He asked, earning a glare from Miracle.

Clearly miffed, Haruta gave him a dirty look, "I don't know what you're talking about, you ghost freak!"

"Gho-Ghost freak! The hell is wrong with you, Pipsqueak!"

"Pipsqueak?! The nerve of you, Snow white!"

"Shut up!" Miracle growled and Ivan took it in the wrong way, slyly smirking as he flashed behind Haruta, hitting the back of her neck.

"What?" He asked innocently, Miracle was staring at him when the girl fell unconscious in the ground. "She's annoying." He complained, earning a kick on his chin from the fallen girl. He groaned and rub it, glaring daggers at Haruta.

"You're the one who's annoying!" Haruta growled, wiping the blood in her lips. Ghost freak's movements are fast. If her body hadn't react fast, she might have lost it.

Annoyed, Miracle walked away from them. She still got something to do.

Just as she strayed away from them, the screams came back and so is the banging of the doors. The two stopped from glaring at each other when the noise came back, amplified.

"Mira!" Ivan warned her as Ace appeared in front of her swinging a flaming fist in her head. He can't believe that she didn't notice the guy in front of her! In front!

She stopped, peered over her shoulder with a glare, "What?" and barked out.

Ivan blinked when the fist hit past through her head, like she was some kind of ghost. Even Firefist was surprised when his attack just past through her.

"Ace!" Haruta called out to him with relief but Ivan was not letting them have a reunion at this moment. He grabbed her by the scruff of her shirt sneering at the firefist in warning, "Try that stunt again, Firefist." He placed a glowing black hand on her head. "I'll drill a hole in her head." Black aura ooze from his body and strings wrapped around Haruta's body, her eyes widen as she felt a numbing sensation in her body struggling as much as she could.

"You!" Ace growled, fist balled and face contorted in silent fury. He only stood his ground, fearing that Haruta might get unnecessarily hurt.

Confused, Miracle fully turned to her companion, "Who the hell are you talking with?" She can't understand why Ivan was spouting nonsense out of the blue.

And was he talking about or to fire-fist? Her eyes scanned the tunnel with just one sweep, narrowing when she didn't find anything amiss in the tunnel even though there's a hole in her right from Ivan's point of view.

"Firefist is right in front of you. Almost fried your head." He answered, slightly confused when she's looking at him like he's the insane one. Hey, she's the one with a devil talking in her head that cackles in delight when fighting.

He got an itty little bit suspicion about this. He let go of Haruta's head, letting his aura hold her. Miracle will never lower her guard down if two of Whitebeard commander is within her range. Though he understand her actions towards the pipsqueak, Haruta's young and still lack the strength.

"Aah? How many times do I have to tell you? We're the only one in here!" Miracle exasperatedly sigh and stomped her way through Ace. She smelled like a drunken man and she's definitely not in the mood for Ivan's stupidity. Shower. Shower is what she need.

"Come back here, bitch!" Ace called out to her. Ivan was sure if Miracle could only see or hear him, hell will break lose. And that's is one thing he never wanted to see in close range and tight space. It could be more than hell.

Ace tried to grab her but his hand just past through her like his attack.

Ivan snorted and followed her, keeping a 1 meter distance. He understand it now. No wonder, Eliz wanted him to follow Miracle. This is quite an amazing trick.

He smirked when he past through Ace, Haruta was struggling behind him as she was being drag by his black strings, " It's no use, Firefist. It may not look like it but we're in different places at the same time. Two places connected to each other. You can't touch us. We're not physically with you. Just a projection of our bodies."

Miracle huffed as Ivan continued to talk with no one. She don't know if she will believe him or not. Considering Ivan is quite the Cheshire cat, but then again will he talk to himself like that? And have Haruta act for him too?

Nah, that's impossible.

"So there's no illusion then. Those screams and banging are from the other side." She commented.

"From their side." Ivan sneered at Ace who was following behind him with a murderous glare. "Looks like you've got the wrong castle, firecracker." The last word came out in a very mocking tone.

Ace didn't comment, just keep his eyes close to them. Haruta was actually glaring daggers at him, her voice muffled from the black string that is covering her mouth. He got a bad feeling she's cursing him right now and then. Oh bless Thatch.

"Are you sure you're going to follow us until outside? Can't you hear those screams? They're begging for help, you know." He teased, earning a snarl from the enraged 2nd division Commander.

He followed them nonetheless, silently wishing that Marco is with him so that he knows what to do. Damn, she's right in front of him! Why he can't touch her?! And this bastard is being annoyingly annoying.

Ivan cackled in glee making Miracle rolled her eyes. What a sadist.

But does it make sense? What is the purpose of creating two identical castles that can replicate the people who entered like its one place?

Her head slightly tilted to the side, her one hand shoved into the pocket of her jacket as she think. Unless if this castle can also replicate the presence of those inside it and from the other side, as one place. It could be confusing when looking for someone. The higher of the probability that enemies will be lead into a trap, ambush or just nothing.

Oh. This is quite good. Eliz might be able to do this kind of thing. She grinned, stopping for a second when the ground shook. Her eyes narrowed, that is not her doing and turned to her companion who shrugged in response.

* * *

Marco stared in horror at the sight of a mountain of corpses that looked like they had been sucked out dry. Mouths were hanging open, eyes rolled all the way to the back of the head and looks of absolute terror on their face. What made it worse were the corpses are children, no more than twelve years old.

Haruta. It can't be. Haruta is not a kid. Definitely not. She's teenager for Davy Jones sake.

He swallowed the lump in his throat, turning away from the mountain of corpses, he ran. And never been in his life he opened doors that fast, freeing some prisoners. But there's no Haruta. Dammit. Where's Ace when he needed him?

At the end of the tunnel, he blasted another door from it hinges, the very last one.

The demon with a skull like head and cape like body stopped it's clawing at a certain bluish barrier protecting the golden haired kid. "You are..." It sneered at him in a weird way. "A Whitebeard Commander just like that brat." It stand on its full height, claw like hands twitched on its side.

Brat? Haruta! This is the fucker of kidnapped Haruta and brought her to this bloody messed up place!

With a roar, he launched himself at the monster in his hybrid form. The demon's claws elongated and whipped in various angles, hitting Marco dead on and trying hard to wrap around him. Shame, he's made of fire, a phoenix.

His talons hit it in the head but his not done with it yet. He slammed it on the wall and with a snarl Marco unleashed his haki, creating a large crater that shook the whole castle and crushed the demon's head.

"Im—possible." It murmured, blood shot eyes turned to the unaffected and undisturbed from his sleep kid. Claws reached for the kid but really Marco was not done yet, he got a whole fuel of frustration in his sleeves. He pulled back with a beat of his wings and kicked it again, making the crater bigger than before and the demon thoroughly crushed, disintegrating into nothing.

"Now then." He took deep breaths, composing himself for the moment and glanced at the still sleeping kid. "What should I do with you, yoi?"

The ground trembled. His lips formed a thin line as he waited. The ground trembled once more and he cursed when parts of the ceiling gave away where the kid was. Marco didn't waste time as he darted over the kid and grabbed him by his collar before running at full speed towards the exit. Haruta is not dead, his instinct tell him so.

* * *

Miracle gritted her teeth as she took bath in the lake they've found, Ivan is watching her with a very annoying smirk. The hell is wrong with him? It's not like she's naked, in all honesty she's wearing all of her clothes, washing off the smell from the battle, especially the wine.

What the hell is he smirking about?

"You're quite a sadist, Mira-chan." He commented, smirk still plastered on his face. The memory of encountering the Whitebeard and his crew as soon as the got out of the basement is still fresh in his mind. How could he forget? That is one amazing moment.

"I don't want to hear that from you." She growled, turning around so she won't see his damn smirking face and proceed to wash her hair.

He stared at her back a stupid grin on his before glancing down to his side where the firecracker was out cold.

To think that Miracle fired aura in a point blank range in Haruta's head right in front of the Whitebeard Pirates.

She's _**definitely**_ declaring a war. No. She had already declared a war against them.

What happened to the conflicted look when he suggested to kill them? Huh?

Augh. Just because she can't see them at that moment doesn't mean she's not aware they're in there! He even warned her!

Ahh, those murderous look and enraged screamed when she shot the Whitebeard Commander in the head—the head!—with a beam! A BEAM! Is one thing he rather forget.

And fucked her reason? Ehem._"She's noisy."_ The very exact words! With matching wicked grin. Typical Villain.

"What's wrong, Ivan? You look constipated." He heard her asked, lifting his head to see her swimming, naked, and he dare say-enjoying it (If her humming was a sign) while he was busy groaning and pulling his white hair because of her rebellious attitude. He wanted to go and complain in front of the Witch, asked her to find a replacement for babysitting this bipolar Beast.

Dammit. She was so hopeless.

"I deeply pray for your soul." He muttered in a prayer, something he rarely does after getting resurrected.

"Please don't do that again." She replied with passive face, clearly the payback from his smirking.

" Shut up and just swim!" He snapped at her, firing a small amount of aura in the water to splash on her before retreating on a higher ground. Picking up the smaller brunette along the way.

A small smile graced on his lips as his back turned to her. Seriously, Miracle and her tendencies.

Pipsqueak lives. Yes, she's alive.

He thought she died too. Considering that the beam was highly concentrated, from one of strongest warrior of Beasteria and the way Pipsqueak eyes go blank as she fell into the cold marble tiles of the castle, un-moving and smoking. Looks so dead to him.

But then again, Aura is the manifestation of the soul. Like magic, it never lie. And this is Miracle he's talking about.

* * *

**A/n: **My bad. About the cliffhangers. :3


	11. Yet so Far

**Yet so far**

Haruta is being dragged to the main hall of the Castle by the white-haired man through his black string as he continued to mock and teased Ace. The said 2nd Division Commander could only glare in response, knowing a physical attack wouldn't even affect his opponent as much as he hated it.

It weren't for this, ugh-She doesn't know what to call it but Ace can't really touch them. If he was able to touch him, she was sure Snow white will turned into a burning crisp of body.

"Oy, Mira!" Ivan stopped walking, calling out for his companion. "We're surrounded!"

Haruta saw how Ace' face morphed from enraged to smirking.

With the whole crew surrounding the oblivious Miracle and her annoying sidekick, Ace had grudgingly turned back to the basement. He had to go and get the kids out of there. He didn't believe what the white-haired bastard had said. He could be a devil fruit user with the power that can make things untouchable. That's why he left them to the hands of haki experts.

He smirked, Miracle is a dead meat now.

As soon as he was back in the basement the kids had almost run him over, they all backtracked at the sight of him, terrified. Marco must have freed them.

"Brats!" a gruff voice shouted from behind followed by thundering footsteps. The kids look at Ace and back, not knowing what to do.

"This way!" Ace said, hand waving to his side ushering them away. The kids immediately followed and run. Little did he know that the kids are grinning wickedly behind his back.

Two ugly men came running to Ace, one had a large buffy build when the other one was plain skinny with the same black skin –had this cracks with red color was flowing- and bloodshot eyes. The big one had this shark-like teeth and drooling while the other one was just plain weird with its walking.

"You." The buffy one growled as they stopped in front of him.

Ace smirked, finally something to bend his anger.

"She's still alive?"

"So what? Let's kill her again!"

"Let Commander Haruta go, you white-haired freak!"

"Don't even think of getting away, you traitor!"

And with that she knows, her family had surrounded them, ready to beat the pulp of these infidels, make them pay for everything. She momentarily forgot the fact that they're not physically together in the same castle.

Relief and confidence washed through her knowing her family will be there to support her, Haruta with a burst of haki, destroyed the strings wrapped around her body.

And when the man turned to her she gave him a good haki-induced kick on the shin earning a cheer from her family and they also began their attacks at Miracle, who look unfazed of everything around her.

The man loss his balance, falling into the marble tiles of the castle with a grunt.

From the corner of her eyes, she noticed Miracle stopped and angrily huffed.

But she paid no mind to it, pouncing at the white-haired man. He looks weak with that pale features and all.

She readied her fist to pound some lesson -about not underestimating a Whitebeard pirate like her- to his face. She noticed a black ball forming on his mouth and the last thing she saw was the pillar of white-yellowish light around her not the annoying bloody face of her opponent. She didn't even manage to utter a single scream as darkness enveloped her in a sleep with a burning sensation in her body.

Ivan blinked, the black ball ceased forming in his mouth before disappearing. He watched as the pirate's smoking little body fall on his side. Miracle just didn't do that.

He turned his attention to Miracle whose eyes were narrowed. She just did fire a hell blast on the little pirate's head!

"Commander Haruta!"

"How could you?! You bitch!"

"Kill!"

He blinked again noticing that she was being attacked by ghost-like pirates, blades and bullets –there was even rose petals- past through like she was invincible. The pirates didn't even stop their petty attacks, continuing with the punching, slashing, cursing her entire existence and firing bullets –was that cuffs?- at her. Some even unintentionally hit their comrades. What the hell? Aren't they thinking at all?

It was hilarious to watch!

"Ha ha ha. He he he he. I never thought they are this stupid! Ha ha ha." He burst out laughing, tightly clutching his stomach as they also tried to attack him or help the poor little pirate. It was obvious they can't touch her, why they keep on persisting?

"The hell are you talking about, Ivan? Stop laughing, you sounded like a goat! And mind to pick her up?" Miracle glared at him, clearly not hearing or seeing the great spectacle around her. Ah the downs of having the holy mark.

"I can't—haa- help it! They just won't stop!" He panted, wiping the tears of joy in his eyes. "Besides what you still need from her? You already killed her, Mira-chan." He said, earning a protest, a bullet in his head and a lot of blades passing through his body from the enraged pirates.

Miracle cocked an eyebrow at him before walking and taking out her remaining hand out of her jacket's pocket. She stopped next to him –the pirates disappeared from his sight and hearing, leaving them just the only one in the main hall. She grabs the dead girl by her neck and easily lifts her up. The side of her body shows how great the amount of aura that Miracle put into that Hell blast, it was badly burned and still smoking.

Ivan stood up brushing off the dust on his robes, "Why did you do that, anyway?" he asked, knowing that she merely ignored the brat a few moments ago.

Her head turned to him with a wicked grin on her lips, "She's annoying. Besides look at her." She shook the body. Now he was extremely curious of how many blades and bullets were passing through her body.

"Too cocky and weak to be trying to take me on and the demons. Too foolish to even think that. Just because she got a lot of people worrying over her doesn't mean they'll be able to save her from the darkness of this world. Too naive for a pirate. Bonds and trust can't stop the demons from hunting them." Miracle added, eyes glinting for a second and Ivan's pretty sure that earned a screech from the pirates.

"And look what I have here. Too young to be dead. Guess, I'll send my regards to Whitebeard. After all, he was the one who raised a livestock for the demons."

If only she had laugh evilly after that, Miracle had perfected the villain role, Ivan thought. Well, that wicked grin was more than enough.

The ground shook once again. Miracle threw the girl into him, walked away –allowing him to see the rage-no- this is the fury of Whitebeard-. He looks ready for carnage.

How is it strange for an undead like him to feel fear crawling into his spine?

"Mira!" He warned her as Whitebeard swung his bisento directly at her head, the pirates had long moved into their Captain's back, giving him the merit of revenging their fallen comrade.

Just as Miracle turned, the ground beneath her cracked open like it was hit by something. Even the throne chair she was supposed to be investigating was destroyed. She swiftly used her aura to stay on mid-air, eyes narrowed where the crack had started, "Who is it?"

"It's Whitebeard, you idiot!" Ivan answered from the Chandelier he's standing.

"Oh. He got my message that fast. Isn't that great?" Miracle mused, grinning mischievously.

Ivan groaned, instinctively dodging the bullet aiming for his head. Below him and next to Whitebeard is a geisha pointing a gun at him. "Let go of Haruta." The geisha commanded coldly.

He sighed, "Here you go then." And throw the unconscious and probably dead Haruta into them, the pirates holding their arms up in order to catch her, only she end up dangling in the air with a black string attached into her back.

"Ah. Sorry. I can't seem to take it off." Ivan commented, as the black string was connected to his forefinger, earning a dozen bullets to his head. He didn't dodge it though, as it keep on passing through him.

But when Whitebeard swung towards him, he leaps away for every attack. The enrage captains attacks keeps on destroying things even on their side.

Miracle wrinkled her nose dodging the debris that was about to fall on her, something smell so wrong.

"OYAJI!" Marco came bursting out of the crack that Whitebeard made, with Ace and the golden kid in tow. "What are you thinking, yoi?! There are brats here!" He yelled landing meters away from his angry looking Captain. He looked around to see where the kids had went but he can't find one.

"Brats? What are you talking about, Marco? We didn't see any single brat here!" Vista answered, averting his eyes from Miracle to his rather ruffled brother.

"Besides we got a huge problem in here. Looked around you, you two." Izou commented, gun raised.

"Huh? Where's that traitor go?" Ace asked, eyes rounding to every crevice of the castle. Marco turned his eyes to Ace, there's only one traitor he knows about. Was she really here?

Ivan watched closely as Marco's eyes wonder around the place, he didn't show any recognition when his eyes went to the throne chair was supposed to be –where Miracle is standing in midair. He can't see her.

Why? Only the bearers of the Holy marks were supposed to be the exception in this trick of the demons.

Why the phoenix doesn't show any movements that he can see Miracle?

Ivan was about to call Miracle when gravity pulled him down. He landed on the ground, crouching and a heavy feeling on his shoulders, golden eyes looking at the pirates who have face planted on the ground, the others have fallen under.

Even Whitebeard and his Commanders are having trouble of standing straight as the gravity keep on pulling them.

This is... a curse. Not just an ordinary curse, the floor had a glowing strange red lining. Why didn't he noticed this? And damn, demons are stupid! They shouldn't know how to mutter a single word of a spell!

His eyes found Miracle, her entire body covered by her own aura as she stands with difficulty. He followed her example and covered his luggage too. He managed to stand but still with difficulty, the gravity was being amplified.

Sparks are starting to fly, black dust started to surround them and red hot fire whipped around. Ivan had no choice but cradled the unconscious Haruta, protecting her with his Aura.

"What on earth is happening?!" He heard the Geisha shouted.

"An Ancient Engulfment curse." Miracle grumbled as she turned around to the wall that had a large crack, looking at kid outside with visible veins that is glowing red, muttering spells with a star shaped magic circle in front of him.

They used a Double Star reflection spell first to invoke the curse in both Castles. Annoying clever brats!

"If you know it, then break it!" Ivan shouted as fire started engulfed him, it didn't came from Fire-fist for he was busy fighting off the gravity just like him.

Miracle gritted her teeth, she heard that if she destroyed the five pillars of the spell can stop it but she have no means to do that if she's stuck inside the main spell and as Chaos ensues around her. Tsk. What a crooked spell.

Then all she has to do is to try and overpower it.

Ivan watched in horror as Miracle's aura started to go on rampant, growing in size as it got bigger and bigger. That is not good. Her aura, once in rampant mode, let everything it touch burn.

He gaped, eyes catching the Captain of the Whitebeard Pirates, it seems like Whitebeard don't like to be left out.

"Take cover, you brats!" Whitebeard warned as get into his signature stance to use his devil fruit and scratch through the air.

Chaos was soon upgraded into something much more destructive. Armageddon, was it?

He can feel the scorching sensation of Miracle's aura, the sparks tingling in his body and the violent rocking of the place. His ears ringing from all of the forces swirling inside, the screaming sounds so distant to him. Ivan tightly shut his eyes as their powers contradict each other, forming a gigantic ball of white-yellowish light and shock waves.

"Holy shit."

* * *

"Ahh. I'm beat." Ivan bemoaned, massaging his shoulders as he flopped down on the bed next to Haruta's feet. Miracle sat on a chair with a spell book in her hand. She looks passive and undisturbed that she's the reason why the little pirate was bed-ridden. But Ivan knows her well and with his golden eyes that can catch up the fast movement of her jade-eyes flickering to Haruta's body even with just a little twitch of her fingers and hitch of breath, shows him how much the Miracle was worried about the little pirate. It was endearing to watch her acting like she didn't care.

The Castle was literally wiped out –only a large crater was left- after the chaos of Miracle and Whitebeard made. Damn them. He almost died back there and he got the little pirate on his arms. And Ivan had to forced Miracle –after her bath in the lake they've found- to get back to the Witch's castle for the little pirate's medication. Haruta is alive but still badly injured. If she wasn't treated well, she'll end up dying. And he knows Miracle needed the brat that is why she didn't argue much of going back to the Witch's Castle.

"Who would have thought that demons know how to use spells like that?" He mused, earning Miracle's attention from her book. "A stronger one at that." Demons are not the spell muttering types of creatures, they preferred using their claws and fangs rather than their gruff voice. Though the older demons –lived for a hundred years or something- were the only ones who bothered with spells.

"It's not the demons who invoked the spell, stupid. Didn't you saw the brats?" She said, turning her attention back to her book. She never paid attention to spells before because she had her blades. Besides, reciting spells is dull and can leave you vulnerable from sneak attacks.

Gabriel –the fox faced is the only Beastia who bothered with spells. He's the Queen's advisor and her mentor aside from Skye. He did taught her some spells before but they focused on controlling the massive amount of aura in her which is quite convenient. She don't have to recite a counter spell if ever she got trap again, all she have to do is let her aura to go in rampage mode. And the spell will break away for her. Simple.

But with that simple way, she'll lost a large amount of aura for the next fight, if she ever had one. So it's better to learn a few counter spells rather than risking her life when she encountered spells again. Prevention is better than cure.

"But aren't they're too young for that? And their aura shouldn't be that powerful to recite an ancient spell!" His brows furrowed, remembering the charred bodies of the young brats in the remnants of the castle.

Miracle narrowed her eyes. He's right, those kids were too young for using spells. And the amount of aura they emit is more than their small body can handle. How the demons managed to stuffed aura like that in the children's body is quite the mystery. But then again, it's too powerful for them to the point they self-destructed. Poor little souls. If only they lived in different era...

"And the color of their aura can even rival yours." He added.

"The younger they are. The purer their aura is." She answered, jade eyes glancing at Haruta's unconscious body. Black aura was covering the little pirate's body, healing her.

Ivan is a sinner, he admitted. Eliz –the witch had told her how Ivan killed a thousand of men in his lifetime even though he's a priest, a servant of God. That is why his aura is black, it represents how tainted his soul is.

Miracle sighed, as she goes back wondering why her aura is so pure. Though, sometimes it was mixed by red –her blood. She had lost count of the men and demons she killed.

The double doors of the room opened dramatically revealing a girl with the same age as Haruta, long jet black hair and wearing a simple summer dress. The two aura users looked blankly at her.

The girl pursed her lips and crossed her arms over her chest. "Those looks are uncalled for."

Ivan blinked while Miracle returned her attention back to her book. All previous thoughts flew the moment the witch entered the room with another ridiculous escapade of hers. She always ruins the moment.

"What's with that form?" He asked the now little witch.

"My battle form." Eliz grinned, earning another blank look from the undead. She got a hard time returning to this form and they only gave her those looks. Miracle's not even paying attention to her! Ungrateful brats!

Ivan laughed nervously "If you're talking about the Whitebeard Pirates, they wouldn't be able to find this Island. No matter how veteran sailors they are."

"Ohm. Trust me. They would. Right, Mira-chan?"

The said Beastia lifted her head from her book and rolled her jade eyes at the little witch. Leave it to the witch to state the obvious. Of course they'll find this Island. They're Whitebeard Pirates, after all. They've got a lot of Intel.

And if that happens, it's going to be an all-out battle which is inevitable.

"Yeah." Miracle sighed, fully closing her book. Fighting against them is quite a hassle. She preferred the demons as opponents than them. She doesn't have to deal with...various questions.

"Now. Now. My little ward, don't look so troubled." the little witch states as she make herself comfortable in the room's round table, pouring her own tea.

Miracle snorts at the little witch's amusing title. She's smaller than her in that form and she got the nerve to call her that.

"Do we have a plan in confronting the Whitebeard pirates?" Ivan questions

"Head on and bloody?" Eliz –the little witch suggested with a malicious grin in her lips.

Silence all around, even Miracle didn't dare to speak up. Well, no matter how much she thinks of it the fight will end up in a blood bath. As long as they got Haruta, the pirates will demand blood.

Well damn, she demands her arm back.

"Whitebeard will call his allies to tracked me down. Though, I got a feeling that his fleet will personally come to us." Miracle sighed, as much as she demands her arm back she still got her head attached to her which is a great help for not losing another limb at the upcoming battle. She got to think the best plan that will end up them living. "It will be a battle against him and his Commanders."

"I bet you'll feel honored when brought his allies with him." Eliz comments, sipping her tea.

"Of course. Though, I won't expect much. Whitebeard know and saw that I worked alone." Whitebeard wouldn't look up to her that much. She was not that invincible and Whitebeard knows that.

"Excuse me but I do exist." Ivan pointed a finger at himself. "They saw me twice."

Miracle rolled her eyes at him. It wouldn't change even if she got a two or more companion.

Whitebeard knows well the capabilities of his one-man army of Commanders. This is different from the Best of War, he was well aware that they're not against a bunch of marines now. They're against her, one woman, a ghost from the past. Well, if he's feeling quite sadistic at the moment and brought his allies. One cannon aimed at her from each flagship. That sounds troublesome.

"That won't gave us that much trouble. Anyway, Eliz you've got sea-stone cuffs here right?" she inquired.

"Well, yes. Of course. Search the basement."

Miracle smirked. Too bad for him, she also know the abilities and weaknesses of his Commanders.

"Come on, Ivan." She stood up, tucking the book under her arm, "We've got some planning to do."

Ivan raised an eyebrow as an answer. This is the first time Miracle had asked help for laying out plans. Normally she'll personally lay it all out herself and present to them. Though those plans are all about stealing some cursed gems and book for Eliz.

"Aside from Haruta, you're a key component to this plan."

* * *

Whitebeard's chest constricted uncomfortably as his thought went to one of his youngest Commanders. He was beyond angry but he keeps his cool. He has to since his brats had not taking it all well. Thatch was the first one who they almost lost and now... Haruta.

He already ordered his crew and their allies for the man-hunt for Miracle. She will never escape his wrath. If she ever hurt Haruta... No, he refused to think like that.

Haruta's alive somewhere, probably with Miracle. Whitebeard knows what the jade eyed woman wants but he won't give it to her. She'll pay for this.

He will use everything he could used against her.

Someone knocked on his door and a moment of silence Marco entered. He looks fine but Whitebeard he's acting so tough just like him. Marco was gravely worried but he needs to keep the crew together just like what his father is doing. It's not the end yet. "Pops. The kid had awoken. What should we do yoi?" He informed his father about the golden haired kid he picked up from the fallen castle. He wasn't sure about the brat.

After all they almost got killed by a bunch a spell muttering brats. And he's the one who freed them from their cells. They looked normal at first.

"Bring him here." Whitebeard answered.

Marco smiled, "I knew you would say that." He steps out calling someone on the other side of the door. And then the golden-haired kid was entering Whitebeard's room.

Warm amber eyes looked up to him. The brat looked awfully familiar for some reason.

"Do I know you?" The kid asked with a soft voice, staring curiously at Whitebeard.

"No, you don't know me." Whitebeard answered, watching the kid closely. That ring on his neck is something he had seen before.

The boy cocked his head to the side "Really? Yet you know me." He pointed at himself with a smile. "I'm Matheus."

"Edward Newgate, Captain of the Whitebeard Pirates." Whitebeard was pretty sure he didn't know this kid yet he felt like he should.

The kid only stared at him, "So Mister Edward, what are you thinking? Was it about revenge?"

Marco stood in his spot near the door with eyes narrowing at the kid. Now that's a strange question.

Whitebeard stared back at the kid. What an odd one. "It's not all about revenge, brat." He answered.

"Really? Though it felt like one." The boy shoved his hands in his pockets and leaned on one leg. "You know, don't let anger blind your eyes. You won't be able to see the truth. The sorrow behind the grin. The love behind the attacks. And the reason behind the silence." The kid turned his attention to Marco with a knowing smile.

Whitebeard eyed the little kid with interest. Of course. He had seen those bright amber eyes before. He knows this kid but can't say who exactly.

* * *

**A/N: I got a bad feeling I'm losing the emotion here. Any comments? And I'm thinking of the background of the seven deadly sins, you know-Envy as Nill-(Sloth can wait) So... Expect some few changes in the chapters orders. **


	12. Preparation I

**Preparation I**

"_Remember this, Miracle, in the art of deceiving you must choose your words wisely and need to be much more observant." Gabriel, the Queen's advisor and protector, told Miracle as she sat dutifully on her legs under the willow tree._

_Miracle felt a sweat trickled down on her cheeks from her temple. Did he just say art of deceiving? Seriously? She expected some running into roads made with various spell to control her aura not learning the 'art of deceiving'. She doesn't even want to know why she had to learn that._

_Her head turned to her right where Skye was happily snoozing to lalala land again. She knows he's listening even though he looks like sleeping._

_Her brows came together in confusion when he opened one sleepy blue-gray eye at her, silently telling her to just listen. _

_She stared at him long and hard. 'He said the art of deceiving!' Is what she conveyed by widening her eyes a little bit._

_One blue grey eye rolled at her before closing and Skye returned to take his afternoon nap, his wavy dark brown hair slapped on his cheek as the wind blew. That clearly meant for her that she really need to listen to whatever this art of deceiving lesson is._

"_Now, stop with that voiceless language of yours. I got a bad feeling you two are insulting me. I really need to learn that soundless language." Gabriel held the crown of her head and gently –for someone with a rough hand turn Miracle's head back to him._

"_Why are you teaching me this? Aren't you the Queen's advisor? And we're not insulting you." Miracle's brows scrunched. Seriously, this is ridiculous. Her job is to protect the Queen and the country. Right? Why did she need to learn this?_

"_Ohh. Trust me, Cielo. You needed to learn how to do many underhanded tricks in your line of job." Hearing him say those things makes her somewhat suspicious. He's talking like their serving some kind of mafia lord._

Glancing down at her drink, Miracle swirled the dark brown liquid, watching it swished around through the tea cup. The liquid have the same shade of color of her hair and Skye. Funny how it brought her back to one of the ridiculous memories with them. Well, no matter how ridiculous those lessons are it did—without doubt helped her out in many situations.

Sighing, Miracle proceeded to ask Ivan about Haruta's condition in a hushed tone. "How long will she stayed unconscious?"

A soft voice murmured in an obvious attempt to keep Haruta asleep. Haruta stiffened, and then forced herself to relax onto the soft fluffy bed. The voice sounded familiar, too familiar for her liking. But she refused to think it was _her_ because the softness of that voice was long forgotten/thrown into the sea. Just a dream. It was just a dream.

A hand landed on her shoulder and Haruta was forced to finally cracked her eyes open. Blurry white hair filled her vision before the image sharpened, the ridiculous pale skinned man in the dungeon. She sat up and caught the jade eyed gaze of a woman lounging on a chair in her left.

"Yo." Miracle greeted nonchalantly, her jacket was draped over shoulders hiding the lack of arm inside. She knew Haruta knows about it but settled on not asking. Not that she had a chance. "I see you finally decided to join us, Haruta."

She gave the woman an accusatory glare. "What did you do to me?" asked Haruta feeling the slight burning of her flesh.

"Now, now, pipsqueak. Don't make it sound like we do you wrong. In fact, I'm kind enough to heal you." Haruta turned to her right, looking straight into the golden eyes swimming in black of the pale man. "You're just feeling the pain but you don't really have wounds or burn marks. It will disappear eventually after few hours, so long you're awake."

"You healed me? Why did you?" She asked in disbelief.

"Why not?" Ivan grinned and shrugs.

There must be something. She thought. Eyes flicked back and forth to her right and left. They're using her as a hostage. But why heal her wounds? Besides, she was not bound. What is the meaning of this?

"I will allow you to roam the castle as you may fit. The statues you will see on the hallways are servants of this castle. They will warn you about the areas that are off limits, and should you attempt to enter them even with the warning. Expect some statues running after your stubborn ass. And let me be clear: you're still a prisoner. If you leave the castle grounds, I cannot guarantee you will live. Breakfast is served at 9, lunch at 12 and dinner at 6." Miracle stated smoothly, burning stare on Haruta, who in spite of fear, anger and any emotions mixing inside her couldn't look away.

"Are we clear?"

"Not quite." Haruta answered, she closed her eyes and opened it with full force of defiance. She's not going to submit just like that.

Miracle quirked an eyebrow, a smirk made it's way on her face. That is to be expected from Haruta. "Then, what part of it you don't understand?"

"Why are you doing this?"

Miracle rolled her eyes and leaned on the arm chair. "Ahh. The famous question of the year. I doubt my answer would not satisfy you." She dramatically sighed, making her Haruta's glare intensified. "So how about this? Why you guys can't let go?" all of sudden the air was filled with tension as Miracle's jades eyes suddenly turn sharp.

"What do you mean?" the pirate asked back, clearly confused.

"What Miracle said is why you guys just can't forget about everything. You know, just ignore her existence and go on in your merry pirate lives. " Ivan explained on her other side, pouring tea in a round table around the corner of the room.

"Forget?! You think everything is as simple as that to let go? Do you know how much pain Thatch had gone through? And Marco? He felt so damn responsible of what you've done! Do you know how many villagers you killed from that Island?!" Haruta shouted in rage but Miracle's face remains neutral, not surprised by her outburst.

If only Haruta didn't take a deep breath after that she might think that Miracle is ignoring her because of the impassiveness her face shows but those jade eyes watched her, closely, thoroughly and accepting everything Haruta's rage throw at it's bearer.

Her rage dissolves without her consent, voice soft as she spoke again. "You hurt a lot of people, Miracle. We can't let it go just like that."

The said woman didn't reply, silently contemplating Haruta's words. A lot of people she says? Did she really hurt a lot of people aside from those associated with demons?

Brows furrowing, Miracle made a mental list of people she hurt that demons are not associated with. Cause really she was sure she didn't lay harm on other people without a tag of demons attached to them.

"If the Island you're talking about is where you guys found out that she's still alive. Then you're mistaken about the killing. They're all dead when Miracle arrived at the Island."

Miracle blinked, snapping her attention back to the topic at hand. Again, Ivan took it in his dead hand to explain some things that is not necessarily needed to explain.

"Dead? That's impossible! They're certainly sounded alive when we received their call!"

"Call? A distressed call? I see. So that's the reason why you dock there. I've been wondering why you stupids are in there in the first place." Miracle mutters aloud tilting her head to the side, finally having the answer of the Whitebeard Pirates appearing in that Island where the Necromancer reigns. No wonder they got there came to take care of the problem themselves.

"What? Wait. I don't understand!" Haruta yelled earning the attention of both aura-users back. "And we're not stupids! And they're alive! We received a lot calls from them! Even until we arrived!"

"Oh yes you are stupid. Because you didn't know that the call you receive is certainly a trap." Miracle rolled her eyes, mentally berating herself for continuing the conversation.

She was against about it in the first place but damn Ivan can be pretty manipulative. He started it. She can't let it slide that they were truly stupid in her opinion. "The village leader was a Necromancer who can use dead bodies as puppets. But that is not all; demons you know have this ability to use human skin to camouflage their disgusting appearance because they'll burn in the sunlight." She explained.

"Zombies? As in Zombies?" Haruta asked, almost gaping from the information she's getting. Yes, she the prisoner and the one who's getting the information. But Miracle looks like she couldn't care less.

Miracle nodded gravely in response.

"Like peeling human skin to patch over their demon skin." Haruta continued to ask, unsure if she will like Miracle's answer.

"They don't peel human skin, stupid."

"Mira." Ivan tried to stop her from mentally scarring the newly healed pirate but his call was ignore just how he expected.

"Demons opened the body of their victim. Took out the organs, brains, blood and I think it include some bones too. Fit themselves in the body then somehow stitch it back. And Voila- they're very own method of camouflaged and possession." Miracle creatively elaborated the method of demons camouflaging in the society.

Haruta blanched, sweating like bullets just by the thought of it. Sure she's a pirate. A bloody, sea honed pirate. Blood and gore wasn't big deal for her. But living inside the body of your dead victim? Wringing out their organs and brains? Utterly horrifying and disgusting! How does it even smell inside?!

Minutes passed with silence, Ivan kindly gave Haruta a tea to calm down her rattled nerves which she silently accepted and situated himself on the arm of Miracle's favourite seat, offering some cookies he got.

The two out of three –Haruta was not aware of the time- continue to silently wait for dusk.

Hearing the familiar screech of birds, Miracle elbowed Ivan's side by her remaining arm. The pale man grumbled under his breath before walking to the curtains, stopping from opening it when he noticed Haruta turned to Miracle with an uncertain look on her face.

"Are you telling the truth?" The pirate asked.

Miracle sighed. Of course, Haruta will doubt her. "...Someone has told me that the truth depends on the seeker's faith." She wisely answered; standing up as Ivan finally unraveled the curtains.

Sunlight blinded Haruta for a second as it invaded the room. She blinked hearing the sound of footsteps, Miracle walked across her bed, back turn from the sun as it made it's way to the sky and the jacket on her shoulders follow her every movement, the red linings in it somehow glow. Ivan, the pale man with white robes followed closely behind her. "Breakfast is served at 9." He reminded her as they both walked out of the room, Miracle without a word, ending the conversation just like that.

Haruta frowned and looked into the glass windows. Miracle clearly meant that it's up to her if she will believe her words. Frankly, she doesn't know whether to believe her or not.

But if it was true, that demons can camouflaged like that. Then, they'll be undeniably hard to distinguish from the real one. And the worst of it, knowing that the demons are after them (Whitebeard pirates); they might got spies already in the ship.

The rage she was feeling from being caught and Miracle's question was replaced by the miserable feeling of not knowing what to do next. What if it was really true? How Oyaji can know they got demon spies? Was it possible to distinguish them from real humans using haki?

Damn. She doesn't know. Haruta brought her knees to her chest hugging it, with her chin resting atop, wincing slightly from the throbbing of her muscles.

But Miracle knows it.

"Let go, huh? She murmured, tilting her head to the side to watch the sunrise. Various birds freely fly in the sky. "Easy for her to say." How could they do that when everything that they supposed to be forgotten keeps on returning back? And it's all her fault.

* * *

"You're really serious about this?" Ivan asked as he found himself walking with Miracle in the large basement of the Eliz Castle. The castle is a mediocre Island that is floating due to Eliz's magical tools and at this moment, it's on the way to a certain un-inhabited Island that Miracle chosen for the War.

They had the upper hand, she says, for the Whitebeard pirates will come to them, searching for their kin.

Though, they have the disadvantage when it comes to manpower. What a beast, an undead and a witch can do against hundreds or thousands of pirates? And not to mention the 15 commanders of Whitebeard's fleet, those insanely strong people. Last but not the least, Whitebeard himself, the strongest man in the world!

He can't help but be nervous about this war. No matter how the location gave them the upper hand, their win was still blurry in his eyes when they're fighting against veteran warriors of the sea. He still got doubts about Eliz taking on the so called strongest man.

"Yeah." Miracle answered, her back turned to him as she continued to walk in the hallway, feet creating purposeful sound on the floor. If Eliz is against Whitebeard, the he and Miracle have to go against the fifteen! Fifteen Commanders!

"Just where that confidence came from?" He sighed. He'd wanted to ask that before, just got no time.

And if Miracle had to face the phoenix, He was going to be left against the fourteen. Fourteen Commanders!

He's going to die fourteen different ways. All in all, life of an undead was peachy.

Miracle stops and turned to her side to the large ominous door. "From my throbbing shoulder." She answered, a little bit humorous.

His brows furrowed, "So it is safe for me to assume that this was all about your revenge?"

Miracle head slowly turned to him; her jade eyes widen a little as it looks like she realized something. He waited, watched her head turned back to the large door and her eyes hide beneath the veil of her dark brown hair, a smile –he can't distinguish which one- played on her lips.

"Ah. Revenge, huh?" Her hand rose to touch the large door, jade eyes still hidden from him. "Come to think of it, I have the right to issue that." But she never felt like it. She never even thought about them before. Her head was full of demons and sins to even think about issuing revenge for them.

Even when she was in Beasteria, the thought of revenge to the people who toyed with her life, forced her in the life of piracy because as their responsibility and eventually throw her in the sea for a simple mistake, never occurred in her mind.

Ivan looked curious at the smile playing her lips."So what is this deal about your shoulder?"

Darkness greeted them when they entered the room, Miracle lit her aura by her remaining hand, bringing light in their position. "The throbbing made me remember of what happened years ago. When everything had started." She took a deep breath as flashes of memories assaulted her. "In this war I'm waging against them was not about revenge, I think. This is more like a...closure." She continued, shooting a yellowish-white ball in the middle of the room.

The two of them stood in what look like a balcony as the ball of aura sparks and brought light in the middle room where below is a large amount of ceramic statues stood illuminated by Miracle's aura.

Ivan catching the torches attached to the walls, he shot it with his aura to lit it before the room returned it's darkness.

Now before them stood a whole army of ceramics holding various weapons in their clay hands, flags and some were riding horses. They will be their manpower, and Miracle got the device to properly move them in the battlefield. He doubts this ceramic army will be enough to push back the pirates.

"Does it really have to be done in this way?"

Miracle sighed, her eyes still hidden. When this war ends, he's going to try, really really hard to trim Miracle's bangs. Annoying hair, making it hard for him read her emotions. "It can't be help. I am evil in their eyes when this started. Then I shall remain evil for them in order to end this."

Is there any other way? He wanted to ask but kept his mouth shut. He knows Miracle. When she decides about something she'll fight tooth and nail in order to accomplish it. If she decides that she'll play the villain role when she was supposed to be the heroine, she'll play it and toss the heroine role to those who thought they're the right ones.

And he got no choice but to be her side kick because he's worried for her. It's disturbing for an undead like him. Worrying, that is. Why wouldn't he be? Miracle was too damn, selfless, reckless, and stubborn and ...and...He has a long list and he doesn't which one comes next.

Jade eyes peered out from brown hair before hiding away again, noticing the constipated look Ivan had in his face.

She doesn't have to question her decision about her previous actions concerning the pirates. This really can't be help. She knows that by just talking won't end this. That was quite delusion in her part.

Them, face to face, talking in a civilized manner without bloodbath? Bah. What a hilarious thing to think.

Besides, Whitebeard even with her comments about him being foolish and naivety will get a grasp of her situation in a matter of time. She wasn't foolish to underestimate his intelligence and experience. He wouldn't stop until he got everything about the abnormalities happening in his islands.

And that is the least thing she wanted to happen. Whitebeard sticking his nose in her business because of his butchered territories.

She doesn't want that to happen. That is why, even if she have to cage them like birds, she'll do it in order for them not to be aware and turn their eyes away from her business.

They can freely think it's her way of revenge against them. She could care less. She's doing this so she can live. She's doing this so she can fulfil her promise. No more distractions. She'll stop these multiple pangs inside her whenever they're around.

With newly lit resolution, Miracle's eyes had finally peered out it's hiding. No more listening to the thrumming inside her chest. No more wavering.

"**Awaken from your slumber and be my sword."** She commanded, voice loud and clear with authority.

Ivan blinked in surprised when he heard her, whipping his head to her he had to clamp his mouth in order not to gasp aloud.

Her aura was flaring around, white-yellowish tendrils crawled on the floor and her eyes are burning bright.

The army of ceramics moved, the weapons they're holding were silently placed on the floor as they kneel before her, horses too with their rider bowing.

She's really going to do it. She's really going to be the villain and toss the role of the heroine to the pirates. And hell, he's the side-kick.

* * *

Marco stood before Whitebeard's chair, his hand held the report about demon attacks in four different Island that was under their jurisdiction.

"Pops, what should we do?" He asked, voice laced with worry. They already got this problem about Miracle, preparing for the battle they'll issue in order to get Haruta back when the reports came to them.

If only Rin hadn't explained to them about Saints going against demons. He would think that Miracle was with them, as the culprit behind the simultaneous attack in their territories.

Whitebeard looked into the den-den mushi place on a table next to them and to his sons busy doing their job, preparing themselves for the battle or sitting on the deck muttering their frustrations. "I'd already talk to them about the best way to guard themselves from the attacks. There is not much we can do at the moment but wait. We can't aimlessly follow Haruta's vivre card." He paused, pulling out the paper from the inside pocket of his captain's coat. The paper was pristine white without burned marks like it used to days ago, indicating that Haruta was not in a life threatening situation.

"She'll lead us into a trap." Marco said, knowing some strategies Miracle usually used.

"Besides we need some time to get our bearings in this. Miracle has ways to turned things twisted and makes people believe it."

"You believe the boy, yoi?" Marco asked.

"He sees more than he lets on. Might be a weird ability but still useful." Whitebeard eyes look into the golden-haired boy playing with Stefan not to far away from them. Some pirates were gathered around him in case Stefan gobbled him up for disturbing it's sleep.

"He says 'Aww!'" Like a child the boy beamed to those round him when Stefan barked at him in what sort of the gigantic dog's way of humouring him.

"Aww, indeed." Some chuckled when Seto answered, affected by the boy's enthusiasm.

Whitebeard smiled at the sight, the boy had this look in his eyes that seems like he had not seen the outside world before.

It might be foolish to trust stranger words, a child nonetheless. But he had seen it before. Her actions that intrigued him but were clouded by the anger he had felt when she hurt his daughter right in front of him. Anger can blind even the strongest man. An emotion that was not easy to surprise or to control.

"I supposed you know what the boy is talking about."

"Lies and Deception." Marco answered, face and voice uncharateriscally serious as his blue eyes loses it's tranquillity. His arms crossed over his chest, his hand clutched the sleeves of his purple jacket while the other crumpled the paper his holding. She lied and deceived them with enough reason, which is certainly what the boy's words meant.

Everything that she had done could be a lie. And that didn't make him feel better because it meant his decisions were wrong. Gravely wrong.

Marco sniffed, the smell of burning in the air, the Captain and the first mate turned to the culprit of the smell.

Ace was scowling –not that's new, lips pressed firm as he sat cross-legged on a barrel in earshot range of their conversation. He looks reluctant to add his opinion in the topic.

"Anything in mind, Ace?" Whitebeard asked. And Marco's posture had relaxed again, hands dropping on his side as his father's question to the 2nd division Commander caught the majority of attention on deck.

"Well, if it's possible that Miracle was lying and deceiving us. Could it be because she's hiding something?" Ace answered, even he himself was not sure why he had thought that. But it felt right at the moment.

"Why would you think that?" Izou asked, making himself known, not far away from the golden-haired boy. He was watching over the boy and the slightly too-big dark orange yukata he gave him.

"People sometimes lie and deceive others because they're trying to hide something, right? Like a crime, mistake or something embarrassing." Ace explained.

"He's right. Some snotty noble do those kind of things in order to uphold their image. Despicable." Namur added in the explanation, his voice gruff and laced with disgust. Many despicable did those.

"Image?" Marco murmured. Miracle's image for them was that she's a traitor. Why would she uphold that kind of image?

"What is going on here?" The newly arrive Thatch whom the present commanders had suspicions of making a beeline from the kitchen and to their father's chair, asked stopping Marco's trail of thought. "I heard you guys are talking about something very serious and I'm not going to miss it. So what was it?"

"Lies. Deception. Miracle. Hidden Agenda. Mistake. Despicable. Image." Izou gave him the shortest version of their topic.

Thatch tilted his head to the side in a thoughtful manner. "Well, that's a possibility." How the hell the 4th division commander understood that was a mystery for the other crew members. "But if she's trying to uphold her image as a traitor then what could be her reason?"

"That is weird. For a traitor to uphold her image as a traitor." Vista comments, stroking his mustache. Atmos with his helmet nodded in understanding.

"What possible reason a traitor could have to stay as a traitor?" Jiru asked.

"Something dumb, possibly." Ace answered.

Izou groaned in frustration. "This isn't going anywhere. We're back to the Hidden Agenda. And you!" He shot a glare at Thatch. "Aren't you supposed to be cooking?"

"Done." Thatch grinned before turning to the turf of gold hovering around him. Breaking their conversation once again.

All of the crew members, looked in amusement when the golden-haired boy circled the 4th Division Commander in a curious manner, like he was a newly discovered specie.

Thatch silently inquired the 1st Division Commander about the boy with a quirked of his eyebrow.

"His name is Matheus and I pick him up from the Castle, yoi." Marco answered, also amused by the boys curious manner. The child had acted around the ship like everything was new to him, the mast, sea, swords, sky, and barrels, almost everything he was able to see.

"Is there something wrong?" Thatch nervously asked as the boy continues to stare at his chest. His chest!

"Light." Matheus answered, absentmindedly. "There is light in you. But it's sad." Frowning and pouting, he crossed his arms over his chest in front of the confused 4th Division Commander. Why is such a beautiful color being sad?

"Why was it sad, boy?" Whitebeard proceeded to ask, curious about this sad light in his son. He didn't mind the child's interruption, if the boy's say something they weren't able to see.

Matheus didn't look up to him when he was asked, instead the boy's face went slack and with the dignified, austere air of a prophet who made a prediction, he placed a palm on Thatch's chest who wasn't able to move away in surprised from the sudden change of air around the boy.

Whitebeard watched it with interest and without an ounce of fear for his son's life.

"Because she's hurting and the light wanted to be remembered." Matheus answered and the scenery around them changed, the pirates gasped in surprised when the wooden deck was replaced by cold marble floor, the mast and sails vanishing and on it's place where high ceilings with transparent glasses and bright chandeliers, the sea –their mother sea was gone and the poor substitute were long chairs that can only be seen in a church and pristine white walls.

They all jumped in surprised and whipped their heads except for Whitebeard of course he was too curious about the sudden change, when the double oak doors was kick open by a tall, spiky blond man wearing long white robes and holding a child in his arms that seems to be not in a good state. The child hand was bleeding as it dangles in air.

"_**I found her." **_The man announced, an oddly familiar blue flames licked on his shoulders.

"What is happening?" Ace asked, utterly confused.

And he almost got dizzy when the world seems to spin, the other clutched their head, tightly closed their eyes and eventually fainted. The commanders warily glanced around the spinning space, grimacing when they slowly started to get dizzy, while Whitebeard narrowed his eyes when voices started to echoed around them.

"_**The world can just rot to hell! I will never let you bastards taint this soul!" **_The blond man's voice echoed, Whitebeard had recognized the harsh tone. But it was laced with protective fury and resolution as crashes and explosions followed the voice. Like he was fighting for his life. Flashes of blue and yellow that is too familiar for Marco was seen in the slowly spinning space.

Then it stopped.

"_**Poor child to be born at this age full of corruption and deceit.**_" A different voice echoed in the space, the flashes of blue and yellow disappear in their sight replaced by green meadow full of different blooming flowers and two men with white robes just like the blond they had first seen appeared, their back was turned from Whitebeard's chair.

"_**Maybe that is why she was born. God had sent her as the little bundle of miracle." **_The man with ashen-white long braided hair, bends and picked up a white flower.

Whitebeard focused in their conversation, he shoved the part of him that was confused knowing that his gut feeling that he was into something.

"_**What if she doesn't like what the world had become then?" **_The red head next to the man asked, Whitebeard had recognized his voice as the one who had comment first.

"_**I'm not sure. For we will not be there to witness it. We'd stay far too long in this world." **_The man with the long hair, slowly turned to Whitebeard's seat as they heard footsteps. Whitebeard's golden eyes narrowed at the braided hair man's face, wondering if he had seen him before. But to no avail he haven't seen someone with half-lidded soft violet eyes before as it's bearer tested the strength of the stem of the flower he's holding.

"_**Then I have to make sure that my successor will be there." **_Marco took a step back, surprised when the first blond that appear in the space, suddenly past through him like a breeze and stopped just right on his back. He was about step away from the other blond when his feet seem glued in his position.

"Don't try it Marco, I can't move too." Izou told him, arms still crossed over his chest. Watching the spectacle in curiosity.

"_**Michael, you can't tie your successor just like that." **_The red-head turned, amber eyes behind rimmed of glasses had this softness that totally gave out the reprimanding tone his voice had for the blonde.

"_**Uriel, whether you like it or not my successor will be there when the brat's at her most darkest time."**_

The man with braided hair chuckled when the stem didn't snap instead it bend in his finger, _**"It seems like Michael had gone off to see the Queen of Beasteria."**_

The red head's mouth gaped open from the information. **"This is not time for laughing, Raphael."**

And Whitebeard noted it in his mind. Beasteria had got something to do with this just like he had expected.

"_**Desperate times calls for desperate measures, Uriel. Besides, I need to apologize to the brat." **_The blond comment in Marco's back.

The red-head pushes his glasses up, his lips pressed firm and tight expression shown in is face. _**"You're right. But-"**_

"_**Look! Look!" **_Another voice spoke cutting off the red-head's words, Whitebeard blinked in surprised when a turf of brown appeared under him, like she had been hiding in his chair and bounced in front of the stunned Marco. Poor phoenix always the center of surprise.

"What the?" Marco couldn't move when the wide jade eyes face him with a young cheerful face, her hands are waving with red-flame like wings.

"_**Michael, I got wings!" **_The little brunette beamed at Marco –he was the one who's facing her not the under blond and flailed wildly her hands.

"A Mini Miracle." Vista also stunned by the development of the situation absentmindedly breathed out.

The beaming smile of the newly dubbed Mini-Miracle dropped when the blond 'Michael' didn't answer. Marco if he was just able to move from his spot might even kick the stupid blonde for making the little brunette lose her smile. If only he could move.

"Why he didn't answer the little one?" Izou frowned seeing from his spot how the beautiful –he won't admit that out loud smile dropped in an almost disappointed one.

"Are you sure it's Mira?" Namur asked. What did the woman got to do with this?

"Yeah." Thatch breathlessly answered. "I've seen situation like this twice before. Just this one is quite peaceful."

"You're going to explain that later. I think she's going to cry though." Ace comments, noticing that the flame-like wings vanished in her hand as it curled in tiny fist.

"She's not yoi." Marco said as he got the perfect vantage point of the Mini-Miracle's face. Her eyes were hidden away by her bangs –he'd thought in cutting it before but Izou stop him- as her lips form in a tight line.

"_**Are you going to leave me alone?" **_Mini-Miracle finally asked, a hand moved to grab in what for other looks like Marco's pants but truthfully it's the other blonds' robes.

It's like Marco was hit by one of the laser beams of pacifista and actually damaged him when those familiar eyes look up to him glazing for a second. He knows, he's not one the Mini-Miracle was talking with but those eyes. He had seen it many times before. _**"But you promised to stay with me."**_

None of them were able to hear the other blonds' answer when the scenery suddenly disappeared with a blink.

Marco's shoulders sagged. The question was not for him but it hit him hard. Harder than Miracle hating him.

"Brat?! Oi! Matheus!" Thatch shouted and it pulls them back to reality again. The golden-haired boy was unconscious in his arms. Izou rushed to him while Ace and the other help to wake up the fainted crew member who wasn't able to take the spinning that assaulted them. Whitebeard worriedly frown at Marco who's movement tense as he helped to wake up the others. Mini-Miracle's words were great blow in his son.

He let an almost inaudible sigh, everything had gone up into a whole new level of mystery. From demons attacking his Islands to self-destructing princes to severed hand to demons attacking his ship to Thatch crying out blood to Haruta's abduction to Navy's special force to an imprisoned golden-haired boy with a strange ability and last but not the least, Miracle. Never forget Miracle in the list. The woman have got everything to do with what is happening and Whitebeard is not going to stop looking for her until he have his answers and solve this problems.

* * *

**A/N: For the sake of this fanfiction, this is the list of the Oc's so far:**

**1\. Miracle di Cielo (Of course :3): **The main protagonist in this story (working as a side-line antagonist XD). The former Vice Commander of 1st Division who was said that betrayed them and was excommunicated by the 1st Division Commander himself. The sole survivor of the annihilated country of Beasteria, S-class Beastia 'The Sky Beast'. Dubbed by the demons and Sins as the 'Saint of the Red lake' from her rumored past life as an agent of the Navy's special force. Bearer of the Holy mark. Amnesiac but really smart. Had a fascination with blue color due to it's connection with the sky.

**2\. Eliz the Witch: **The witch who had been supporting Miracle so far in her goal in life due to the request of her old friend, The Queen Beasteria.

**3\. Rin: **Because of the carelessness and recklessness of her and Thatch, Miracle lose her memories. For still unknown reason, she got an information about the Navy's special force that was supposed to be erased in the minds of people and have the knowledge about the Holy War. She was a very close friend of Miracle and under the command of the 4th Division Commander, Thatch.

**4\. BEASTIAS! (The royal beasts of the Queen)**

** Skye: **He is Miracle's main mentor. Loves to take a nap. His hair had uncanny resemblance with Miracle's, aside from it being shoulder length and wavy, eyes were bluish-grey that Miracle reminds of a storm in the sky. He was the one who found her half dead in the beach. **Tynn: **a friend of Miracle. He has an unruly mess of blue hair and slitted cerulean eyes. One of the most hot-tempered Beastia Miracle had met. **L &amp; Ion: **The twins with obnoxious orange hairs. They're also a friend of Miracle. They always teamed up with Tynn in creating mayhem in the castle. **Frez: **The epitome of impassiveness in the Beastias' dysfunctional camaraderie. He has a raven crop short hair and dull gray eyes. **Belle: **A busty woman with blond shoulder length hair, dark skin and sea green eyes. **Nill: **Miracle's self-proclaimed little sister. A bubbly busty woman with sea green hair and caramel eyes. Her body was used by one of the seven deadly book of sin, Envy as it's physical form when she was devoured by it. **Gabriel: **Another mentor of Miracle, train and taught her the various things he'd thought she'll need in the future. Known as the Queen's advisor. Out of the Royal Beast he was the only one who bothered with spells.

**5\. Yvette: **A woman under the command of the 1st Division Commander. She was said to have a resemblance to the fallen vice-commander to due to her hair and actions towards Marco.

**6: Ivan: **An undead and a servant of Eliz. He was in charge of nursing Miracle back health once she was badly injured. Have a pitch black aura, showing had dark his soul is. Though it got a healing attribute.

**7: Matheus: **A mysterious golden-haired boy Marco picked up in the Castle they raided thinking that is where Haruta. His origins were still unknown.

**I think that was all for now. So what do you think of the characters? I'm really having a hard time writing them. Especially, Miracle! Her emotions are hard to explain. My insides are always twisting whenever I'm imagining her feelings. I even cried once! XD Though, this is starting to be Oc-centered. Hmm. Guess I'll add more of WB pirates.**

**Any comments? Come on, I need it. :)**


	13. Preparation II

**Preparation II**

Carefully woven lies that can be compared to a spider's web, that is what Miracle had weaved for them and still continuously weaving to...to what?

What could be the possible reason she got in the sleeves of that jacket of hers? Damn, he's regretting the fact that he forgot to tell Izou to stitch a vivre card in that thing. Though, Marco couldn't blame the 16th division commander to stay away from the jacket when it weaved itself back to its original state. It was downright creepy and surprising for a clothing to repair itself.

Okay now, he's getting off topic. Still that idiotic woman shouldn't move around like that after she got her arm sliced! She's not even a devil fruit user! Why the hell she recovered that fast? Or was she just pushing herself? And did he forget to mention that the bone in her legs was frozen? Why, goddamit, why?! The doctors couldn't actually notice anything wrong in that leg of hers aside from the ice. The fucking ice. What's with the ice?

...

Ice?

Marco's hand stopped from mid-writing. The fire in the lamp on his table crackles in the background as he thought; the light in it illuminated a certain picture frame.

Aokiji, a former Navy Admiral and an Ice devil fruit user.

Navy admiral.

_The four horsemen of the apocalypse are the powerful agents of Navy's special force 'Black knights.'_

Ice devil fruit user.

_The bones in her legs were frozen._

Marco shot up from his seat and proceeded to go out of his room, blue eyes alight with glee from his discovery.

"Taichou!" Yvette greeted just in front of his door, eyes wide in surprise, one hand balancing a tray of snacks, probably for him.

"Is that for me?" He asked, confirming his suspicions.

"Yes." Yvette shyly nodded, "Everyone knows that even if we told you to take a rest you'll definitely work your ass off in your paperwork, Taichou." She fondly added.

His lips quirk a little, "Thanks. Mind to put that in my table? Ignore the papers. I'm just going off somewhere." He didn't wait for her answer, brushing pass her with a pat on her head.

Yvette stared at the back of her commander, confused with his actions. That is the longest conversation they had and it seems like he was in a relatively good mood. And then she shrugged, entering his room to place the tray of snacks in his table just like he said. Yvette was about to turn heel after placing the snack on his table when something caught her eyes. It's a picture closed to the lamp on his deck, curiosity spikes she picked it up.

"Wow." She breathed out in awe. She expected it to be a picture of her Commander with their captain, not a priestess looking and dressed woman.

The woman's dark brown hair was braided to her side, reaching just below her waist and has streaks of gold and blue running through it, with a combination of blue and yellow feathers around the left and right side of her head. Her attire consist of several thin alternating layers of gold and blue with smaller bits of orange, red and white embroidered here and there. It was long, reaching down the deck, hiding her feet from view. The sleeves were nearly just as long and hands were concealed in their billowing depths. What was impressive was the sash, a shimmery golden cloth that was longer than her outfit and flowed just behind her.

Yvette blinked. Really, the woman in the picture was more of a goddess than a priestess. And even with her Taichou in a sleeveless hoodie, black pants that reached just below his knee and leather sandals, not to mention he's looking the other way in a more like shy manner with his blue flaming hand covering his mouth, didn't ruin the beauty of the woman beside him that was cutely puffing her cheeks at him.

It was an endearing photo yet she wonders who could be the woman.

"Yvette?"

The said woman gasped in surprised, picture frame almost sliding in her hands. Phew, god knows what will be the reaction of the 1st division commander if she breaks this thing. Yvette turned to the owner of the voice, softly putting the picture frame back to its spot.

"Hey, Chloe." She greeted the woman with a tight pony tail and black eyes, another woman under the 1st division and Yvette's bunkmate.

"Don't 'Hey Chloe' me! What the hell are you doing here?" Chloe hissed, head turning left and right looking for anyone around the area as Yvette made her way out of the room with the tray in hand.

"I just put the snacks on Commander's table." She reasoned, closing the door behind her.

"Right. And looking on his things?" Chloe quirked an eyebrow, smirking deviously at her friend. "I knew you got a thing for the commander." The woman whispered coyly in her friend's ear.

"Wha? Wha-what are you talking about? It's nothing like that!" Yvette protested, the tray hiding half of her burning face from her friend's mischievous black eyes.

Chloe threw her head back and laugh, ignoring some of the crew members giving her a weird look as they bypassed them. "Yeah. Yeah. Try telling me that without blushing." She slung her arm around Yvette's shoulder, pulling the woman to her side. "It would be weird if you wouldn't feel attracted to the commander when you're following him like a demented duckling. Besides, half of the women in the first division also got a thing for the commander. Who could blame them? Commander is charming even with that lazy look he got, not to mention he also got this cool, calm and responsible aura around him."

Yvette scrunched her nose, smelling the scent of whiskey from her friend's mouth. Yep, she's drunk. Now wonder she's babbling like that. Sooner or later she's going to curse like a sailor. Oh, wait. They are sailors.

"But I tell you this, my friend. Commander is a very elusive man." Chloe whispered in her ear. "Only one woman had managed to stay close to his side. But in the end, she was just one manipulating bitch." And there is the cursing though the topic perked up Yvette's attention as they walked into their room. And the tray? She'll return it tomorrow.

"Was this the Miracle person everyone was talking about?" The person, everyone in the crew wishes to be dead. She was one of the many new recruits after the War of the Best. So yeah, she wasn't really familiar of this Miracle character that the crew was bad mouthing about. She's nakama-killer, Teach's partner in crime and a traitor is what Yvette and the other new recruits heard.

Though, in her fist year this Miracle character wasn't mentioned because she was supposed to be dead. The name was only mentioned when one of their Islands was attack –seriously, who was the stupid person to defy the Whitebeard pirates after winning the war? Apparently this Miracle character was out for revenge.

"Yeah. And you saw the bitch when we are in the rescue mission for Commander Haruta."

Yvette frowned, raking her memories for a woman she doesn't know in the rescue mission of the 12th division Commander. The only woman she remembered is the one who kidnapped the 12th division commander and it's not even helping when she can't remember the woman's face due to the chaos happening around them at that time. Her memory is not like the others

. Though she remembers the jade eyes, it was hard to forget such color and it reminds her about the woman in picture with her commander.

They got the same eyes.

* * *

"Aokiji Kuzan. Now, the picture's getting bigger."

Marco grunted in response. Whitebeard had already informed his allies to be on a lookout for the ex-admiral.

"I realize something." Ace began. "Would it be possible that the Navy doesn't know that she's still alive?" The present commanders turned their attention to him.

"Ace, Aokiji went after her a lot of times. You were there when those attacks on her happened. That totally means they know she's alive and trying to take her back to their side." Izou explained. How could he forget those spontaneous moments of Aokiji appearing out of nowhere attacking Miracle?

"Yeah. But it was just Aokiji. He was an Admiral and strong. But it was just him. I don't think he was that arrogant enough to go after her when she was in our custody. Alone. We're Whitebeard Pirates! He has to bring a whole fleet for that! But he never did." Ace reasoned, hands gesturing wildly on his sides. "And some Navy grunts doesn't even know her. Sure they stared and got mesmerized by her whole appearance. But they didn't go after her unless they saw her Whitebeard tattoo which sometimes those idiots doubt if it was the real deal." Marco rolled his eyes at those words. She got a head turning appearance that attract too much unwanted attention. And Ace was right about the tattoo ordeal. Was it really that shocking for them to have a woman like her in the Whitebeard pirates?

"So you were saying that somehow or another Aokiji kept her existence a secret?" Thatch questioned, finally seeing where Ace explanation was going. But who would have thought Aokiji would do such things?

"Yeah." Ace nodded.

"You could have just said it in the first place." Izou huffed on his sitting position.

"Then you guys will ask for explanation."

Whitebeard wring his fingers together. Ace had a point, Aokiji might have used his position in the Navy to hide her existence. That explains why the Navy didn't issue a bounty on her, Aokiji must have done something about it. If that Aokiji have done something this great for her then they must have a close relationship before.

But that position wouldn't be enough once Miracle made a name under his flag, a pirate's flag. She was not with the Navy anymore, she'll be considered as a traitor. A threat. An enemy of the World Government. Akainu will be after her head knowing how ridiculously deep that man's sense of justice. He won't allow her to live, a buster call might issue again. Just like Nico Robin's case.

No, it was not just the buster call. If ever Akainu got his hands on Miracle, he got a bad feeling that something drastic than the buster call will happen. And Aokiji knows it. That is why he had done such things, right? He was hiding her from the World Government and trying to stop her from creating a name as a pirate to avoid being noticed by the people at the top.

"Then, could it be that Aokiji was the reason of the attack on Thatch?" Rakuyo wondered aloud, their heads snapping towards him. "Miracle's an amnesiac, right? There's a possibility he told her about her own past. Therefore, fucking with her head?" He finished with uncertainty.

"But Aokiji wasn't in the premises when the attack happened. If he really cares about her then he must have been on the side line in case she needed a back up. A man on a bicycle was never seen even after the whole crew was awakened by the commotion and at full alert." Jiru reasoned, not that he's taking her side but it sounds reasonable. Besides Miracle in her amnesiac state will never believe Aokiji just like that, right?

"And Marco had thrown her in the sea in a bloody state. The blood will be enough to attract the hungry sea king even while raining. Can a devil fruit user like Aokiji help her in that kind of situation?" Izo added.

Whitebeard doubts that.

But still Miracle lives. She lives even after being almost torn apart by Marco and thrown in the harsh and raging waves of the sea. Whitebeard extremely doubt that Aokiji will manage to save her from the dangerous factors of the situation even if he manage to hauled her up, the cold temperature from the water, loss of blood and the horrendous wound. She'll die before he can even get a doctor and it's not even helping when they're in the middle of the sea.

But then again, Miracle survived it. That is one of the biggest question; HOW? What the hell is that woman made of?

"We can't go on like this." Marco sighed, a hand ruffling his hair in exasperation. Questions keeps on piling while the answer keeps on hiding.

* * *

_Ducked under that fallen tree. Jump over that ledge. And then run again. He is still right behind her, she can feel it. Just what exactly did she do for an Admiral out for her blood? She was not that bad, right?_

_She did listen to her Commander's order not to create trouble because there are marines in the Island. She did wear a hood to hide her head-turning appearance which was still a mystery for her. Commander Marco did begrudgingly told her that her appearance attracts too much unwanted attention (What's wrong with her face?). _

_She did bought all the things needed with the other division members when they all froze –not literally as they rounded the corner, bags full of books, maps and some other supplies._

_Aokiji was leaning on a wall, like he had been waiting for them to rounded the corner, his sleep hazy eyes sweep over them looking uninterested. "Ara ara. Whitebeard pirates?"_

"_Yeah! So get out of our way!" An idiot shouted just right behind her. _

_And of course being the Vice-Commander she was standing in front, in between the Admiral and the first division members._

"_I can't do that. Cause you see, I've got a question for you guys." Aokiji had informed them in a civil manner but his towering figure was telling her the opposite. _

_Unfortunately, pirates are not quite civil especially towards a Navy Admiral. So yes, Miracle was shoved to the side by her big, bulky division members even though she's the Vice-Commander and hell break loose. She did guess that was there protective instinct kicking in because she's a woman, their fragile-looking Vice Commander. Frankly, that actually annoyed her. She can protect too!_

_So when the first man was frozen, she all but pulled them behind her, her daggers on her hands, jade eyes glowing under her hood as her men had limbs that were frozen. _

_Oh boy, it's on._

"_Get back to the ship and report this to Pops. I'll distract him." Her voice was low but carried the authority of being a Vice-Commander that no one protested._

"_Arara. A little one like you?" The Ice-man chuckled and moved forward._

_Miracle shook off her hood to have more vision of her surroundings making the Admiral paused in his steps, her subordinates took that as a chance of distraction. Blessed their Vice-Commander with such look._

"_How about a little one like me gave you some trouble?" She smiled sweetly at him._

_Aokiji's eyes glazed for a second but it was gone before Miracle can even look through it. "I change my mind. I'll take you instead."_

_Guess there is really something wrong with her face because after that the Admiral was hot on her heels. Extremely hot on her heels. _

_They already created a large ruckus in the market district for a short amount of time as she made her way to the forest. She doesn't want to create anymore casualties, it might turn to a great pile of paperwork which will flip off her Commander. Oh the horror of those papers. _

"_Ice Age." _

_She yelped, slipping and falling hard on her back acquiring another set of scratches when she fell on some small rocks. Not so graceful for a Vice-Commander._

"_Be careful, it's slippery here." The ice-man teased, walking towards her with a slow non-threatening pace._

_Emphasize non-threatening. Aokiji was holding back on her, she noticed that from the very start of the chase (it's not a fight, the guy doesn't even raised his hand). If the guy can freeze the whole ground like that then he also can create a snow man out of her but he didn't. _

"_You know, you can't take me. Marco's going to go in rampage mode because no one will help him with his paperwork." She said, balancing her feet on the slippery frozen ground. No one thought her how to skate. _

"_This actually brought me back to my question. What are you doing with the pirates, Miracle?" He stood straight a good meter away from her._

_Miracle's mouth open and then closed. What is this fuzzy thing she's feeling? She straightened herself, confusion marring her face. She never mentioned her name to him, not that she had time to (she was busy running.) "How...How do you know my name?" She inquired, warily._

_Aokiji stared at her with furrowed brows. "How, you ask? I know those eyes of yours anywhere." He pointed a finger at her._

* * *

Ivan watched as her eyes sharpened from looking at the sky. His hands moving fast on her side with the occasional black strings sliding into her empty shoulder. Loud crashing and banging can be heard outside of the room they're currently staying in, Miracle had found interest outside of the window before the noise even started while Ivan took the initiative to give her a temporary arm, a black closely knitted aura made arm.

"Something wrong?" he asked the silent Beastia. Her long dark brown hair was tied in a side ponytail making it whipped when she turned her attention to what he's doing.

"Nothing." She murmured, her sharp jade eyes following every fast movements of his hands.

He knew something was bothering her but he choose not to prod further. It might be just about the Whitebeard pirates. Or it could be about the not so useful ceramic army? Or was it about the thickening of miasma in the air outside of the castle's barrier?

"Done." He said, still wondering what could be bothering the Beastia beside him. His hands went limp on his sides as he watched her clench and unclench the artificial hand. "Don't infuse too much aura on that. You'll burn it." He warned her.

His aura might have the healing properties that can sew back split organs or limbs, their auras were still not in perfect resonation thus resulting to some drawbacks of the medication.

"Hell blast?" Miracle asked with a quirk of eyebrow, artificial wrist flicking.

"Not good." The undead shook his head.

"Just a ball?"

He nodded.

"Not bad, I guess." The Beastia hummed, proceeding to stand and arched her back in a stretching manner. Her aura send a wave encompassing the castle, looking for a certain pirate busy creating havoc all over the place.

"Now, do tell me you're not going to drop dead in the middle of the battle." He sternly said, hands on his hips.

"I'm not going to drop dead in the middle of the battle." Miracle monotonously answered.

"You better." He frowned as she made her way outside the room, increasing the crashing noises in the background. Ah. She's going to confront the rebellious pirate. "You took a lot of medication from me. Don't stress yourself too much." He followed her, intent of getting through that thick head of hers that she was not supposed to go in a stressful environment but the Beastia had already shut the door on his face.

"Seriously Haruta, how many potted plants you intend to destroy?" Miracle complained, her prosthetic hand holding the collar of the pirate as she struggled. "You're acting like a brat in the middle of tantrum."

"What?!"

"Do you really want to get away from this place?" Miracle questioned, walking with purposeful strides in the hallway of the castle.

"I just want to talk to you!"

Miracle flashed in front of Haruta's room with the pirate behind her, too stunned to struggle from the instant change of speed. She kicked the door open and promptly deposited Haruta on the bed, crossing her arms over her chest (been a while since she had a chance to do that.) Miracle turned to face the pirate. "What is it this time?" She asked with a frown.

"The demons. How come you know a lot of things about them?" Haruta didn't waste time to ask. She was genuinely curious about this whole demon ordeal. What's Miracle connection with them? What is the Holy mark that the pale man spoke of and Miracle had?

"It's natural to gather information of your enemies." Miracle answered without a beat. "And by the way, you're grounded." She said before flashing out of the room. The door close with a slam, shutting Haruta's exclaimed of "What?!"- in the background.

Miracle watched outside of the room as the door rattled, probably Haruta punching or kicking it or whatever she's doing inside to break the door.

"Goddammit! Miracle! Open this damn door! What the hell is this shit made of?! We're not done yet! Come back here!" Haruta's screamed echoed in the hallways.

Grounded, she says?! Who the hell is the woman to ground her inside a room? Pops wouldn't even dare to do that to her!

Miracle sighed and began walking off. She should have just done this before. Why does it cross her mind to let the pirate roam around free?

She frowned. Must be something from her days with them.

Anyway, she had to fix whatever Haruta broke in her tantrum mode. Eliz had been aware of the destruction of her precious plants. No wonder she placed a barrier in Haruta's room.

Oh, she could use those spells she learned. She stopped and glanced back at the now silent door. Haruta have to stay in there for one day in order for her to learn her lesson not to act like a pirate inside of a Castle. Seriously, those idiots didn't even teach the girl to act like a lady for once. No manners and etiquette. Gabriel would have a fit.

* * *

Whenever Matheus look into those man's eyes, the one who had awoken him from his slumber, it reminds him of the eyes of the man who always stood by his mother's side in his dreams. Though Marco's eyes were brighter, like the color of the sky after the rain, full of light and hope. The eyes of someone who had seen the beauty of this world and still seeing it. While the man in his dreams, his eyes were a different shade of blue, it held a tint of darkness, grey, like a storm brewing, someone who had been disappointed by this world.

And both of men' eyes held this emotions. Emotions, Matheus couldn't understand with his young mind. They're both waiting for something to return, even though they know it will never return the way it was before.

"Hey, are you alright?" Marco asked him, forcing Matheus to blink.

"Yes."

"Good." Marco smiled at him from his seat next to the infirmary bed. A tint of worry in those blue eyes. And Matheus was reminded of those man's eyes again. _You were too young but I need you understand. _Was what the man had told him. Marco's eyes were saying the same thing. "Nightmares yoi?" Marco asked again, a nurse standing to his side, hugging a clipboard to her chest oh so worriedly peering down at him.

"I was dreaming about my mother." Instead he answer, it was close to being nightmare because dreaming about his mother will bring him back to reality. And reality is cruel. He might have been saved but he will never be able escape the fact that he had lost his home because of a simple attack of demons on their town. Why did it have to be his home? There are other towns too, right? Why did they have to specifically seek him out? Why him? Why did he keep on whispering in his head?

_You'll never escape from me, little one. You will also be swallowed by the darkness._

Marco and Carrie, the nurse, shared a look when Matheus had gone into staring into space mode again. He had been like that after what he had done with Thatch to change the scenery. He had fallen into deep sleep and will keep on waking up screaming bloody murder. Poor kid.

"She must be very beautiful." The nurse smiled softly at him but the boy's eyes knew better.

Marco frowned noticing the way how Matheus stared Carrie with distrust. The boy never acted like that before. Even after being saved from the Demon's Castle he never show distrust towards them. Maybe, because they're the one who saved him.

"What...are you?" Those golden eyes narrowed as he inched away from the nurse.

Carrie's brows furrowed in confusion as Marco faced her. "I don't know what he's talking about, Commander." Shaking her head, she looked genuinely confused opting Marco to sigh and slowly reached up for the boy. Matheus didn't flinch away from him as he watched her every movement warily.

"She's a nurse, yoi. She came here to check up on you." The older man explained, frowning deeper when the boy immediately clutch on him, pulling him away from the woman.

"No, she's not! She's a monster!" The boy all but shrieked, scrambling quickly off the bed.

"Now that's rude, yoi." Marco commented, holding the boy to his side. Was dreaming about his mother made all of this reaction from him?

And monster? Really now.

Marco glanced at Carrie, the woman was clearly offended by the comment, red lips pursing.

"Why don't leave us alone for a moment? I'll calm him down, yoi. Just do some of your unfinished work or something." He suggested, feeling uneasy from the panic tugging of Matheus from his shirt.

"Don't leave her alone! She'll eat everyone!"

"SILENCE, BOY!"

The good natured chuckle from Marco was stopped when Carrie snarled in a not so humane way. Her mouth wide open showing a lot of teeth that is not even possible to be in it. It seems like the image of kind-hearted Carrie faded out his mind even though she was right in front of him, shyly covering her mouth and apologizing like nothing happened.

He took in a sharp breath. "You're not Carrie, are you?" His observation haki sending alarms on his head when she grin, her mouth stretching from ear to ear showing off those nasty sharp teeth.

"Hand over the eye." She replied in a deep manly voice, red liquid seems to be flowing in her veins as it showed in her skin.

The eye? Marco glanced briefly to the boy next to him. "What did you do to Carrie?" He asked instead, dreading for its answer.

"I said hand over the eye!" She didn't bother to reply, as the monster crawled out of her mouth lunging with elongated claws towards them. It was a sickening sight for Marco, especially for the boy next to him as the body of Carrie, the nurse Marco knew fell into the floor, deflated like a balloon. Eye sockets hollowed and mouth was torn apart.

It didn't reach them even though Marco had put himself between the boy and the demon. There's a bright blue barrier that stop the demon from Carrie and Marco could swear he's seeing someone standing before him. Someone with a wavy dark brown hair and a black jacket with red linings.

"Miracle." He breathed out the name of the first person that came into his mind that moment.

"You brat!" The demons snarled again crawling on the wall, bringing Marco's attention back to it. But before it can even lunge again, it was shot into the head many times before it fell, dead and disintegrating.

"What is that thing?" Izou came in, followed by Thatch with his knives clutch tightly in his hands. Informed by their Haki.

"Holy hell!" Thatch exclaimed, covering his mouth with his sleeves as soon as his eyes caught the sight of the fallen human body.

His action brought Marco's attention to the boy next to him, immediately covering his eyes. "Don't look, yoi." Even though he knows it's too late.

"But I already-"

"Forget it." He cut him off with a stern and urgent tone. Silently noting the way the ring on the boy's neck was floating and the blue gem in it glowing. "We got spies." He told the two commanders, gravely glancing at the body of Carrie.

**Lesson learned: If the boy said someone is a monster. Don't laugh it off. It's really a monster.**

* * *

**A/N: I'm still alive! :) Comments? Anything? Oh, do forgive the grammatical errors. And I'm wondering of having a beta-reader (i got this feeling that this story need some improvements and I sort of lack things.) but I'm not familiar with it. So guys do you mind to enlighten me about beta-readers?**


	14. Where Exactly?

**Where Exactly?**

It's not really making any sense. No matter how Thatch would think about it, he couldn't understand why he keeps on seeing things. Is this some sort of curse Miracle had placed on him? If this is really a curse then it was working quite well. It's freaking the shit out of him and his family.

In the middle of eating breakfast with Ace in the mess hall, his hand stopped mid way from stabbing a bacon; dropping the fork and lowering his hand in a slow motion, his face froze, going slack. Ace snatched the bacon in that moment of hesitation, not fully aware of what's happening.

Only he did notice that something is happening when the fourth division commander's eyes goes blank, Ace frowned staring at the slack face of his friend, hand waving in front of him. "Thatch?" he inquired. This time narrowing his eyes, noticing the ribbons of red swimming in Thatch's chocolate brown eyes. It's like watching himself having a narcolepsy attack though Thatch's eyes were open.

"What's wrong, yoi?" Marco was quick to make his way on their seats. Rakuyo and Izou were already on his side.

"He... looks like in trance." Ace answered, still frowning. Izou lightly shake Thatch shoulder, no response.

The Commanders looked into each other as the mess hall fell into silence. The few people awake early in the morning stopped eating as soon as the other commanders hovered around the fourth division commander.

Thatch covered his mouth in this dream, his guts wrenching at the sight in front of him. He didn't signed up for this! He was just eating his bloody breakfast in the mess hall! And this happen!

The blue and yellow flames covered the body rapidly fade just like the life of the man. Blond hair glistening in red as the metal Thatch was all familiar with (for this is only the metal that could hurt his almost invincible brothers) was sticking like a sore thumb on the man's forehead. It was not only in the forehead but every body part of the man there was sea stone lances stabbed deeply on his flesh, on his right eye, throat, collar bone, shoulders, abdomen and many more effectively pinning him on the wall. His white robes were dyed in blood. Those blue eyes that Thatch could recognize anywhere were vacant, blank, DEAD.

He took a step back. What is this? Who could do this? Wait. Stop thinking. He's not Marco. Marco was just a few tables away from him. He's not... but those flames just now.

"**Don't cry."**

He turned around, seeing the younger version of Miracle staring in shock at the horrifying sight just like him. She was covered in bruises and blood a sight he was now used of. Darkness' closed behind her as the girl's eyes flicker back and forth from jade to bloody red. "Ah...Ah..." She couldn't speak the words out. Her bloody hands reaching for desperation, shaking and trembling much like a paper blown by a hurricane.

He wanted her to stop looking. It's not Marco, he wanted to say. But the little girl shakily brought up her hands to grab her face, her eyes now looked really wild from the flickering of colours.

"**I will make you forget about it."**

Thatch was already kneeling in front of her when the voice spoke again, from the darkness emerge another younger version of Miracle. The newly arrive Miracle hug the crying one from behind, gently pulling down the other one's hands from her face. Thatch's hands hovered around the two of them, eyes wide when the newly arrive Miracle looked up to him with bloody red eyes. This one. He knows this one.

But he knows the crying Miracle too. She was _their _Miracle. Her jade eyes now devoid of life as tears freely fall from her cheeks and her lips were slightly apart, face looking like a doll.

"**I will protect you from everything that hurts you." **The red eyed Miracle spoke once again, squeezing her other self tightly in her hug as chains appeared out of nowhere and chained the jade eyed Miracle.

Thatch took a step back away from them when out of nowhere a cage appeared the bars snapping at each other echoed in the back ground trapping Miracle.

"Somebody..." The jade eyed Miracle rasped, "please...help me."

Thatch couldn't understand any of it. How is he standing in a middle of darkness? That blond guy, what happened to him? Why had he become like _that? _Who is that other Miracle? And why was she in a cage? Seeing all of this was too confusing. But he does know, she needed some serious help.

He felt his world spin for a moment and when he blinks, the scenery had changed to simple white room, with simple bed, end table and lamp. It was all very simple and sickeningly white, like being in an infirmary. The only different colour present in it was that brown hair he was all too familiar with, the little Miracle was wearing a simple WHITE dress too.

"Good morning, Miracle." A man with a light brown hair and squinted eyes behind glasses greeted the little girl on the bed.

The little girl looked up, jade eyes were blank "Good morning, doctor." She answered in a monotonous tone. The girl really looks like a doll. No, she's more like a puppet.

The said doctor tilted his head and smirked in satisfaction, "Shall we go?" he offered his hand and the little girl took it without hesitation.

Somehow, Thatch had felt a sudden chill on his spine when she took it. That doctor was suspicious. Very suspicious.

The scenery spins and changed again. This time they were in a very highly technological surgical room. Miracle was on the operating table and the doctor was in some sort of platform and devices. Okay, this place might not be a surgical room. Maybe a laboratory, considering those devices attached on her head and wrists? A laboratory? Okay, that didn't feel well on his gut.

"Doctor Nezu, we're connected to her mind." Another man sitting on a stool in front of a panel field with monitors and buttons said, earning the squinted eye doctor.

A string was being pulled inside Thatch's heart. What do they mean connected to her mind?

"No resistance this time?" Another man asked, looking surprised by what the other man said. Thatch looking closely, he can pretty much see how the man is sweating hard and trembling in what look like—nervousness? He must be a newbie in the job.

The first one shook his head as he fiddle with the buttons, "Everything was stabilized. We finally have her under our control."

Control, they say. Is this some sort of mind control?

"Shall we try it then?" Doctor Nezu smirked, his eyes squinting more. "Miracle, there are rebels on the southwest. Why don't you take a look at them?"

The little girl stirred from her position and monotonously sat. "I see them." She answered like a puppet, red eyes shining.

Then at that moment, Thatch was pulled by something and before he knows it he was being suspended in the air with Miracle and her large wings. Under them were a village, lively and full of life though there were certainly a group of people that caught Thatch eyes, the revolutionaries.

"800 km away. What should I do, doctor?" Even asking something as simple as that, she sounded like the very epitome of apathy.

"Eliminate them.**" **Such a simple and deadly sentence.

"Yes, doctor." She replied immediately, hand raised as bloody red wings flew around. "Preparing attack. 30 seconds until impact."

It didn't take too long when the village was wiped off the map when a large beam hit it coming from the sky itself. No one survives, not even the unsuspecting children playing at the edge of the village. Everyone died with just one attack from her. Unbelievable. Just what exactly is that power? 800 km, it was a long range type.

Someone cackled maniacally in the background, Thatch looked at the man named Doctor Nezu, his shoulders trembling wildly as he cackles, deliberately ignoring the reports of a village destroyed in the southwest region.

"All of you look! This is what it looks like to have the power of gods! We will show those foolish revolutionaries who we are!" His glasses glinted ominously as he smirked. "Start the replication of her powers!" People scrambled around with his orders. "And give her another medication."

"But we're already done with it." Someone protested on his side, clearly a woman as men in lab coats approached the still sitting Miracle on the surgical table, face devoid of any emotion like she couldn't hear they were talking about her, with careful steps like she's going to devour them in an instant. Maybe she had already done it before.

"I don't care!" Doctor's Nezu squinted eyes opened, showing crazed gray eyes. "We have to break her more and more, and more and more and more and more! SO THE SAINT WILL NEVER SLIP OUR CONTROL! We have to clip this angel's wings." His men stiffened at the sight of those eyes. "Now!" he barked out, snapping all of them back to attention. The woman threw a sympathetic look at the now lying Miracle.

The little girl's hands were clenched tightly. Thatch noted.

"_**I don't want to kill." **_He heard Miracle rasped voice again. He tried to look at her but the scenery was spinning wild.

"**I will kill all of you for making her mind and heart blank as paper! You will pay for what have you done to my master, you foolish humans!" **The voice of that other Miracle echoed loud, powerful and brimming with that Ancient language.

Images of that dead blond man flashed back again this time with vengeance as it keeps on repeating and repeating the moments those lances stabbed on his body. His screams for her to run somewhere, anywhere, just get away from him, them, anyone.

He had finally understood it. These...these vile creatures were making her watch the death of someone important over and over again to break her mind and take control over her powers. And they call themselves DOCTOR!

The blood splattering on the blond's pristine white clothes as the lances keeps on coming and coming from who knows where. His pleas for her getting louder and louder by the minute to make a run for it blood gushing from his mouth when his abdomen was hit. But Miracle didn't even twitch from her position. Thatch had somehow understood why. She was just a child back then, seeing something like this was too much for her mind.

The man tilted his head upwards, blue eyes glistening as a wry smile spread on his face.

His next words had done it all for Thatch, his voice was nowhere loud or demanding rather it was so soft like a whisper, apologetic and full of regret.

Everyone in the mess hall jumped in fright, including the commanders when the fourth division commander doubled over on his seat, almost slamming his head on the table and on his breakfast but stopped mid way.

"Thatch?" Marco worriedly inquired for his brother was trembling. "What-" his sentence was cut off when the fourth division commander ran out of the mess hall a hand covering his mouth.

Though, Marco and the others were quick to follow. Face all grim from their degree of worry. What could have happen?

Whitebeard frowned from his seat when his most troubled son shot past through his brothers and practically draped over himself on the railings, body heaving in what looks like his breakfast making an abrupt exit.

He went and rubbed a large hand on the back of his son, frowning even more when he felt his body trembling really hard. The other crew members were already gathering.

"Thatch!" Izou called out the other commanders are with him. Whitebeard eyeing his eldest in question but his eyes shifted again on Thatch when he slid on the floor, body still trembling, sniffing from time to time and teardrops dropping on the floor.

Whitebeard kneeled down, worry shooting on his system as Thatch continued to tremble and cry. "Son, what is wrong?" he called out to him as softly as possible. The fourth division commander choked. "Come on son, talk to me."

Thatch clenched his fists "I-I saw her again, Pops." He started, shutting his eyes recalling those words by the blond over and over again.

"Miracle?" Ace asked Marco's arms were stopping him and the other commanders from hovering around Thatch like mother hens.

"Yeah." He nodded shakily, sitting up properly tear streaks on his cheeks. Okay, the crying part was really unexpected. He just couldn't stop it. Different emotions stirred inside him.

Sympathy. Rage. Hopelessness. Shame. Disgust. Confusion. Frustration.

What was he supposed to do after seeing those things? Was this really some sort of curse she had placed on him? It's not like he didn't feel a sense of sympathy towards her or something. But what if she's making him see those things so that his opinion about her will change and tag along his whole family?

But wait- Miracle clearly did look like she didn't want anything to with them. Firing a beam at them. She was more like pissed by their presence alone. And her actions towards them are not totally convincing him that she wanted to change their opinion about her, shooting Haruta like that, angering Pops like that and declaring a war against them. She was clearly trying to piss them off or rather trying to...

"Arara. Did I come in a bad time?"

Thatch trained of thought was cut off by that voice, it was eerily familiar.

They all stiffened aside from the Captain himself at the sight of the owner of the voice. In their ship's figurehead, Aokiji Kuzan was standing nonchalantly.

* * *

"My...My...Playing without me. What a spoiled cub." A man with chin length black hair the back portion was tied leaving the rest loose, his rectangle-shaped eyeglasses glinted ominously under the moonlight as his red scarf flowed with every step he took in the cold brown pavement. Behind him was a bunch of floating lotus, malice at its full power engulfing the whole village humans were slowly swallowed by the vines of the lotus, taking their precious time agonizingly slow. A feral smile marred his face as the whole placed were surrounded by cacophony of screams of terror.

What a joy to be finally out of the world. This hunt, he'll end it by himself.

* * *

Haruta didn't know what had gotten into her, feeling suddenly mellow as she walked in the large hallways of the castle. It's not like she had never been in a castle before but this one was different. No servants were around nor paintings on the walls. And the guards are the statues strategically placed in the hallways.

But still this castle was too plain than the castles Haruta had managed to caught a glimpse of. It didn't show off any riches that the owner has, like a castle was supposed to be.

_This is where Miracle lived_, Haruta frowned. It was too quiet and empty.

Rounding her eyes on the courtyard, Haruta caught a sight of red and black draped over on a tree. Upon closer look, it was just Miracle taking shelter under the shade of the tree, asleep. Haruta couldn't fight off the fond smile on her face.

She approached Miracle as silently as she could, kneeling in front of the sleeping woman. Miracle looks peaceful just like this. She didn't look so... different, complicated and well- bipolar. She slightly giggled at the thought. It suited the woman right. One moment she's avoiding and ignoring her presence and the next moment she notice Miracle would flash in front of her with that incredible speed of her and grab her by the scruff of her neck grumpily telling her not to do this and that.

Ahh. Ace had definitely rubbed it on her, she's enjoying the presence of an enemy, the one who tried to kill one of her brothers. And it's one thing that keeps on bugging her. Was Miracle really an enemy?

She glanced at the jacket draped over the woman's shoulder that had caught her eye. She had never seen her without it and she also noticed they way Miracle always wore black clothes under it like she had been mourning.

Every now and then the sleeping woman frowns, the veins on her neck bulging as her jaw clenched before relaxing and lying still again.

Haruta watched this for a while, eyes narrowing when she glanced towards the artificial arm attached to Miracle's left shoulder and frown again. Because on that left shoulder was a scar she certainly knows Marco had inflicted on the woman, stretching up on her neck and to her left chin. Marco's talons might have scratched on this part of her body.

Her hand reached up to the side of Miracle's face, close to her left eye there is another scar. If Miracle hadn't leaning on the trunk she might not be able to see this because her bangs were in the way. Haruta brushed if off with her knuckles, careful not to wake the woman up, realizing that the scar stretch on the left side of her forehead just like Thatch's scar, just longer.

How ironic, Miracle never had scars like this before. She got bruises and wounds but she never had a scar. It was one of the mysterious things about Miracle for them. And now, without doubt that the very first scar Miracle had acquired was from Marco.

How ironic, indeed.

The sleeping woman twitched once and scrunched her nose before her blank jade eyes opened with a start.

"Haruta? What are you doing out here?" The newly awoke Miracle frowned, artificial black hand rubbing her forehead.

"What about you? Sleeping out here. You'll catch a cold, you know."

The Beastia blinked, her eyes taking the sight of the army of ceramic in front of her. "I... fell asleep?" She was just taking a break before finishing the preparation when she remembered something in her time with the other Beastias when they had went into a rescue mission that escalated into an all out war. No matter how painful those memories now, she still welcomed it. They're the only things she can only hold onto.

"Yes." Confused, Haruta answered. Miracle's eyes look like a dead fish eyes the moment the woman look in front of her. It sent off the alarm bells in her system. Since when did her eyes look like that? It was not like that before, right?

"I see." Then her bangs hid her eyes from Haruta's gaze. That annoying bangs! She'll definitely slice it someday. "It was just a dream." Miracle sighed out, barely audible but Haruta still caught on it.

"What is?" Haruta tilted her head in question.

Miracle shrugged and flopped back on the tree trunk, hands on the back of her head and bangs still hiding her close jade eyes. _How stupid._ She mentally reprimanded herself.

Haruta frowned from her seat. The woman had clearly said it was just a dream. What does she mean by that? What was she dreaming about to look miserable even while hiding her eyes? She averted her eyes away from the jade eyed woman and sigh. She really doesn't know what to do with this woman. She didn't felt like she was threatened here or something. It fact she did felt so safe around her, no matter how bipolar this woman is.

"Miracle." Haruta started, "Where have you been all this time?"

It was pure curiosity. She wanted to know if this place was really where the woman lives because it didn't really suite her. The place was too dull for someone like Miracle, she noticed.

The Beastia opened her eyes and address the pirate on her side.

"Somewhere..." _That huge whale like ship in the past._ She pauses then looks up in the sky through the thick leaves of the tree she's leaning onto. It's going to snow, considering those dark clouds above them and they're already near their destination.

"Anywhere." _The sky in Beasteria, where she could freely fly without worries._

"Everywhere." _Partaking in that game of hunt._

"And Nowhere." _When truthfully, she's really lost. _"Pick your choice." She turned towards Haruta and smirked at the growing confusion on her face, clearly not getting the underlying message in her words.

Of course, how could the pirate understand? No one can understand her and everything she is.

Haruta frowned deeper, trying hard to decipher that cryptic answer. It's got to be a puzzle when Miracle had that wistful look on her face. But she really needs a clue. She was about to question the woman what she's talking about when a cold breeze passed through them. Haruta shuddered wrapping her arms around her, only remembering that she's not in her usual clothes but actually in a simple summer dress. Yes in she's wearing a dress. She really didn't have a choice when her usual clothes were nowhere to be seen.

The 12th division commander blinked comically when something warm drapes over her head, pulling it off her she blinked again at the sight of that black jacket with red lining in her hands. She was about to ask Miracle something that would probably sound stupid but the woman had already walk away from her. How the hell she does that without making sound was an impressive feat.

But that feat was already tossed away when she was greeted by the sight of scars on the back of Miracle and that overlapping wings inked on it, the moment she catch up on her. And here she thought Miracle only had two scars on her body.

How naive of her. To think that the woman in front of her was full of scars in the back, it felt like she was being stabbed in the back over and over again but those wings had managed to survive it.

Unconsciously, Haruta clutched the fabric of the jacket she's wearing. It's really warm and smells so nice. She somehow expected it to smell like smoke or blood (due to her bleeding hands) or something. Her heart's aching for some reason. Maybe because of the round scar on the left of Miracle back, it looks deep and aligned to her heart. Her heart had probably been stabbed but well-the woman was still alive in front of her. It must be not that deep. Or maybe because of the woman's action towards her.

They had branded her as a traitor and tried to kill her. Miracle might have hurt her- and hell it really hurts- but that doesn't change the fact she take her out of that creepy castle. And look how she treats her now. This time something squeezed her heart.

She sighed, breath puffing like a smoke in front of her. Ah, it seems like it's going to snow. A smile stretch on her lips as the snow began to fall. It brings back memories, the snow, jacket and Miracle.

When they entered the castle the snow was slowly piling and the white haired man was on the stairs staring at her quizzically. Miracle had already fled out their sight, leaving Haruta deal with the man.

"What?" She barked out annoyed from the fact that he's staring.

White freak's lips curved into a smirk before flashing out her sight just like Miracle had done. Okay, it's really on. Haruta's going to learn that technique somehow. It's getting on her nerves.

Wait a minute. She blinked and straightened herself, fingers on her chin as her face morphed into contemplation. Didn't Thatch act like that before too at Marco?

_Ace grumbled, eyebrow twitching._

_Thatch merely sighed in return, greedily taking in the warmth on his side._

"_Damn blizzard." Haruta copied her older brother, snuggling close to the fire user. How convenient to have a human heater as a brother._

_Ace grunted something like a curse under his breath as the two brunettes took up his sides and snuggled close to him. The fire from their born fire crackles in the background along with the howling of the blizzard outside the cave._

"_Ah."_

"_So this is where you are, yoi."_

_Those two voices snapped their head towards the mouth of the cave, finding the first division commander and his vice-commander looking stressed out as hell though the latter was extremely shivering in cold. So it wasn't a surprised to them when she joined them on their snuggling session. It didn't escape Thatch's eyes the purple jacket Miracle was wearing while the first division commander sat nonchalantly across them half naked in the middle of an on-going blizzard._

"_You guys got lost too, huh?" Haruta mumbled, rubbing her cheeks with Miracle as they snuggled together on Ace's right side. The mera-mera user tried to ignore all of them, especially the phoenix's sharp eyes on him._

"_We're in a middle of nowhere so it's basic to get lost." Miracle answered._

"_You're not making any sense." Haruta said, looking on to Thatch wanting to ask him if he understand what the amnesiac woman was saying. Though she stopped when she noticed the quizzical look he's giving the big brother of the Whitebeard Pirates. Said big brother merely raised an eyebrow resulting for the fourth division commander to smirk._

"_It's logic." Miracle answered, garnering her attention once again_

Weird.

* * *

**A/N: **A part of me was wondering why the hell am I doing this even though I got a very important research defense this week. Gosh, I got a very stressful week yet here I am. Somehow writing this story had become my way to burn out my stress and I wanted to thank you guys for reading this and of course for the REVIEWS! YAAY! THANK YOU! THANK YOU! :DDD You guys had become my inspiration! -gives flying kiss everywhere-


	15. Those eyes

**Those eyes**

The deck was oddly quiet, gloomy even. Matheus had to wonder what happened to earn such atmosphere in the jolly pirate ship. He maybe young but he's not stupid. He knows what the imprinted skull on their flag is. But these people save him and they seems hurting from something, Matheus wanted to help them in exchange. The gloomy atmosphere changed into territorial rage when that man suddenly came. He was pulled below the deck when the man requested for a talk. Somehow catching a glimpse of the man reminds Matheus of a certain someone. That certain someone who had a tendency to sleep on him and stand by his mother's side. Even if there's a hidden rage in him, he was kind. Aokiji (he heard the name from their murmurings) and that certain someone was really alike. They're both hiding something. Important things that might lead them out of this slowly darkening sky. His hands clutched the ring on his necklace he can feel thrumming the half blue gem gently glowing. What is this feeling? A presence of someone powerful, agitating but still incomplete was somewhere close to him and making the ring thrummed in longing. Longing? Why?

Blinking, his amber orbs caught the various images of silhouettes passing through him, overlapping the bodies of the pirates around. One stopped in front of him a hand hovering just above his forehead as the owner's lip curled upwards. 'Really now. You're such a troublemaker.' Was the rasped whisper of the voice. It sounds annoyed but strangely fond at the same time.

He dazedly touched his forehead. "Who is it?" He asked in a soft whisper, unfortunately none heard him.

* * *

Miracle hovered above the Island of snow called Pandora. The island had the shape of a diamond, there was no shore or beach, it sides were made of high cliffs that travelers even pirates wouldn't be able to walk on land without climbing it unless of course they could walk on air just like her. In the middle of the diamond shaped island was a large frozen lake where a castle was build. A slight quirk of her lips indicated how pleased she is with the accessories she had placed on the island. Obelisks made out of ice were built strategically on the four corners of the Island's for the purpose of Eliz magical casting and of course-barriers. There were also columns placed on the frozen lake with various lengths and heavily clad by magic to make it sturdy enough to stop a rampaging phoenix.

"They will arrive soon." She murmured, head tilting to the direction where they would be coming from. Dark brown hair whipping harshly on her face, revealing a golden ear cuff attached to her right ear, its half blue gem glinted in the sunlight. She had sent a bird to check their direction and estimated the time when they will arrive. Two days.

Time is ticking. Somehow, it makes her nervous. She can feel her stomach twisting here and there, adding more to her nervousness. She didn't like it. It makes her want to back down and just go off her own and ignore their existence. She was aware she wasn't ready for this as much as she wasn't ready to face the sins before but she had to do this. Fate wasn't really giving her a choice. If they keep up on chasing after her, they will be deeply involved on her personal affairs. She didn't like that.

Her jaw clenched, throat constricting for a moment before she breathed out, heavy and stressed. Mind drifting back to Haruta, Miracle unconsciously rubbed her exposed shoulders, it was indeed cold. Especially for someone who was wearing a short, black strapless dress which reveals her legs and upper chest in a snowy Island. And unfortunately Miracle doesn't have the heart to take her jacket away from the teenager even though it's hers. It was just that...

Her thoughts were put into a pause as she frowns deeply.

It was just... what?

She didn't know.

Haruta was cold. So?

_Like a corpse. A corpse. Corpse._

Her whole system shook as the images flashed back in her eyes. _Everything was on fire even the ground was burning hot but it was nothing compared to the body she was holding, golden hair spilling on her wounded arms as she cradled the cold body close to her. The only body remained on the ground of Beasteria._

Miracle gasped, noticing that she had totally lost focus on her aura and she's now falling from the sky, fast. Instead of refocusing her aura Miracle let her body fall, firmly shutting her eyes to feel the wind whipping around her body.

_Unconscious movement ingrained in her body to protect the body of the woman she called and loved as a Queen. When actually there is no one to protect anymore other than herself. _

_Blood was dripping from those soft lips that spoke nothing but the truth. Amber orbs hidden from those eyelids, Miracle knows it will never hold the same brightness again. It will never twinkle in fascination again in seeing the world. _

_Something clicked in her mind, her system shutting down in realization. No one. No one was there for her to help or to protect anymore. _

_In a flash, she'd lost everything she had._

_And it's __**his**__ fault. That man with hair colored like ash and eyes red like demon. Never in whole life had Miracle felt like this. Given, she didn't remember half of it. But she felt it, the white hot hatred burning inside her. _

**"_YOU—!"_**

_Her sentence was cut off with a choke when a mocking white pole drilled onto her shoulder, letting her drop the body of her Queen as her own body was pinned on the Willow Tree she remembered to be Skye's favorite hiding/napping spot. Her jade eyes locked onto the man that awakened such hatred in her system, she couldn't feel the pain on her shoulders even when another pole hit her abdomen or the blood dripping from her lips. All she could feel was the overwhelming anger in her body that made it shook violently._

"_Glaring at me with such straightforward eyes." He stated red now fading from his eyes revealing its natural violet color. _

_For the very first time since she had lost her memory, she felt a sense of recognition. Her nails digging on the slowly dying Willow Tree, its leaves wilt and fell on the ground as the man walked casually towards her, ignoring the body he had passed. His hand held a lance that was mockingly shining silver with a crucifix on its handle. She recognized that weapon._

"_Unforgivable." And he thrust it in her heart._

Miracle slowly opened her eyes, a distant and empty look on it as she stared at the darkened sky. That must be it, the fear that drives her action towards Haruta. She was so scared holding another cold body close to her. Rolling her eyes, Miracle flipped her body just in time for her heels to meet the ground. Like hell she'll let Haruta's body grew cold. That is why she had created this plan.

Reaching a decision, Miracle strolled towards the castle in the frozen lake. She couldn't back down now. She shouldn't feel so nervous like this now. She had to finish what she started.

* * *

It was dinner and Haruta found herself to be surrounded by delicious and exotic food again. Not that she's complaining about Thatch's food but this is a castle for Pete's sake! No one would be daring to snatch her delicious food from her. If there's one thing Haruta would be complaining about the mealtime in this castle, it's the awkward silence. There are four of them in the extremely long table and no one was actually talking! It felt like the four of them were total strangers. Granted she didn't know the other two (just their names) especially that girl with what looks like with the same age as her claiming the head of the table as her seat. But Miracle was sitting next to her!

Haruta sagged on her seat, dropping her utensils. The jade eyed woman had apparently become mute the past few days and extremely busy. Only showing up during mealtime and flashing out of the dining room after.

War. Haruta knows war was coming. A war between the woman sitting next to her and her family. Does it really need to be like this? Aren't both parties making a mistake here?

"Is there something wrong, pirate?" the girl sitting on the head table inquired Haruta who was spacing out.

Said pirate stood, "I have lost my appetite." and turned away from the dining table with further explanation.

Miracle cocked an eyebrow towards Ivan, "Did something happen?" she asked.

The undead shrugged, "I don't know."

Eliz tilt her head back, "She probably got the gist of what's going on."

"She already knows." Miracle deadpanned, taking a bite on an apple. It's a habit of hers, eating an apple after a meal.

"Since when?" Ivan asked, wondering when the two had time to talk being that Miracle was too busy with the preparations to even drag the pirate back to her room. "You didn't tell her about the plan do you?"

The Beastia rolled her eyes, "Why would I tell her? That would ruin our plan. Besides from the very start she knows war is coming."

"Yes, she knows yet..." The witch frowned and turned her head towards the door Haruta had walk out. "It's a wonder why she didn't make a move about it or tried to escape."

Miracle took a bite again on her apple ignoring the curious glance Ivan was giving her. Even if Haruta tried to escape at this moment Miracle was confident enough to be able to catch her again.

Unless of course, if Haruta ran out of the castle in the middle of a blizzard.

"HARUTA!" Miracle barked into the night as she entered the forest cursing due to the fact that the heavy blizzard was quickly washing away Haruta's scent. And hell, this forest was filled with beasts. She wanted to commend the pirate for being smart and foolish at the same time. The blizzard had completely erased her scent but this kind of strong blizzard might even kill her!

A growl rumbled out of Miracle's throat, she looked right and left trying to get any scent of her at all. The cold winds blowing harshly on her body the furry cloak she's wearing had block most of it though Miracle couldn't deny the fact its sooo damn cold.

Even Haruta being a Whitebeard pirate she's still a girl and by any means is not invulnerable. Somehow that thought hammered inside her. Haruta who was like Nill, a little sister for her that was now cowering in the dark. She was been captured by the demons, locked up in a cellar filled with screams and banging of the doors. Alone.

And Haruta's alone again in this cold blizzard.

"_Cielo..."_

Her throat constricted, jade eyes widening for a moment.

_Cold. Body. Alone._

Fuck, fuck fuck! She doesn't have any way to look for Haruta in this kind blizzard. She couldn't find the pirate with blizzard washing off her scent! If she keeps on shouting, an avalanche may come therefore lowering the chances of finding Haruta and heightening the chances of her dead. There are also those chances of Haruta being caught off guard and eaten by wild beast, catching cold, fever, hypothermia and never forget the frost bites, tripped over her feet go on rolling and rolling until she became a large snowball. There are many ways Haruta could die in this kind of weather pirate or not she's still a lone girl in the middle of the blizzard!

Miracle shook her head and started to laugh a little psychotically silently wishing that the voice inside her head would take over and sort things out. Unfortunately, no one takes over her body. The devil-woman didn't even speak any single insult towards Haruta!

Is Haruta even wearing proper clothing in this blizzard? She wondered as her eyes scanned the forest for any signs of human. It's no use. No matter how high her senses had become, her eyes can't pierce through the torrential assault of snow and the thickening density of the air in the whole place. Haruta had probably run out of the palace wearing just she had worn during dinner.

"..." Miracle frowned in thought. Wasn't her jacket with Haruta too?

She smiled wryly before sending a wave of aura all over the place. That black jacket of hers was specifically made for soldiers of Beasteria, their uniform. The Queen herself made it from her own unique aura, being her personal guards the red linings was their distinction from other soldiers. It was supposed to be a whole set but Miracle had only kept the jacket. That jacket stored a fair amount of aura of her Queen, she could find it anywhere even in this blizzard.

It took her only a second to find it, buzzing into an incredible speed, vanishing as into thin air and leaving a trail of snowy smoke. Her eyes ignored the fallen beasts she had passed through and swiftly jumped onto the rocks in the raging river eager to arrive to her location.

Then she heard it, Haruta's scream. Miracle bounced off the balls of her feet as she already located; wet with ice clinging in her skin and trembling Haruta within moments and flashed right in between her and the large white bear with bone like spikes on its back that Haruta come across. She gave it a well time kick in the chin before its claws can even ripped them both apart. It tumbled a little far away from their side, the spikes on its back slowed down its rolling.

The little pirate had some kind of ridiculous luck. "Mira!" Haruta shouted unconsciously in relief. The bear was too fast and her body wasn't cooperating due to her cold diving session in that river! How stupid she can be to slip and roll?

Haruta with some difficulty due to her hardening and cold skin scampered off the ground, trying to get away from the mother bear as much as possible it claws almost torn through her arm.

Miracle quickly scanned for a way out without hurting the protective mother Ursua, any of its cub and the little pirate, but when the mother once again pounced and lift its claws aiming at Haruta. Miracle quickly moved to snatch Haruta up with her hand and pulled her behind her not making a sound when the claws had manage to scratched her collar bone even though she shifted to dodge; all she did was stare with fierce jade eyes into those of the Ursua. In mere moment the white bear backed off with a snort and trotted away with her cubs to find a place out of the raging blizzard.

"Haruta?" She asked the girl clutching her cloak, trembling really bad.

"It's c-cold." Haruta bit her lip as her eyes squeezed tight in frustration. Why is she feeling this sense of relief? Miracle saved her. She protected her. Now she's feeling stupid running out in this dark forest in the middle of blizzard nonetheless.

Miracle stayed silent going back through the trail she had followed. It was almost covered by the raging blizzard but there is certainly a spot where something or rather someone had rolled onto. Haruta had probably slipped accidentally during her fight with a whole pack of Ursua's, rolled and uncontrollably fell in the river. No wonder bits of ice were clinging on her body.

Miracle unleashed her aura to a normal burning manner not the rampaging one, creating a dome of white yellowish light and melting the snowflakes falling before them.

"W-What is this?" Haruta breathlessly questioned, seeing the dome of light looking like fire before her. She hugged Miracle's jacket closer if possible to her body. For some reason the jacket had stayed dry even though she was dumped in the cold river.

"Aura." Miracle answered kneeling before Haruta. The girl had acquired scratches and a few frost bites but none life threatening. "It's like Haki." She held up her aura covered hand and placed it to Haruta's cheek melting the ice clinging on her face. "What are you thinking running off like that?" she had placed her own furry cloak over the girl's shoulders to provide more warmth. "In this kind of weather." She narrowed her eyes a reprimanding tone in her voice.

Said pirate was staring at her in a daze manner as Miracle proceeded to slowly melt the ice clinging on her body. The snow had disappeared where they're sitting and everything was so warm for Haruta. Different from what she had felt mere minutes ago, utter coldness, fear and solidarity. Even for the briefest touches Miracle's hand was so warm and soft against her skin, completely vaporizing the ice clinging to her skin. It wasn't really because of this so called aura. Miracle was careful the way her hand touches her skin like she's afraid Haruta will break like a fragile glass. Afraid that she might pressed hard on Haruta's wounds and further add her pain. How could someone they branded as Traitor to be like this?

Miracle froze when Haruta face look like she was ready to cry. She checked the density of aura she's releasing. It's quite normal enough to give warmth not burn some skin. Then why the hell there are tears in the girl's eyes?

"Why?" Haruta said, biting her lower lip in an attempt to stop the tears from falling.

Miracle rolled her eyes, here it comes again. "You're an important piece in my plan. I can't lose you like that." She answered exasperatedly. But Haruta was not hearing what she's saying or seeing the frustration in her face. The 12th division commander was seeing beyond the face due to a little crack, Miracle's eyes were glowing in the dark, cold and scary forest brimming with concern no matter how scathing the woman's words are. Haruta wanted to laugh, really. It was so so visible yet why did they have trouble seeing it? "Why are you so kind?"

Well, that was unexpected. Miracle wasn't ready for it, her hand stilling in mid air.

"...Huh?"

"After all we have done to you. Why you still keep on protecting us?"

Her throat constricted for the second time in the snowy night. "W—what are you talking about?" She really didn't mean it to come out as shaky and nervous as it sound but her traitorous throat was making it difficult. Her aura was already fluctuating, whipping on the snow around them. What is she talking about? She's not trying to protect them! She's getting rid of them off her back! Haruta—Haruta doesn't know what she's talking about. It's just the effect of the cold temperature.

Miracle had managed to swat away the dizziness she's feeling. Not now. She had a promise to Ivan.

Haruta's tears have subsided because she just had this urge to smile fondly to the woman in front of her. Miracle is so cute denying the obvious and all. "You started this war so that you can kill the demons in us, right?"

There it is the urge to throw up had assaulted Miracle's body. _Don't say anymore, Haruta. You don't know anything. _She wanted to say but didn't come out. Something was clogging her throat and making her visions blurry.

"You—keep on taking all the blame even though you haven't done anything wrong. Why?" Now the tears are freely falling from Haruta's cheeks. She couldn't even control the snot from her nose. "Why didn't you give up on us?"

The question was left unanswered as the said Beastia stiffened in her position, eyes wide with increasing anxiety. Her aura harshly whipped around in response to her emotion. She loathed being sick. It meant that she'll stay in bed for a week. And she doesn't want to stay still. But this isn't what Miracle was going for after finding the little pirate, her ever so imaginative mind providing her with a thousand different things she's less than willing to think about thus, activating her body's self defense mechanism. White spots started appearing in her vision. Haruta shouldn't know anything. She had to remain oblivious of everything. _They _had to remain oblivious of everything. The demons are one thing but about her...God, anything but that. Because if they know about her they'll be involve in this hunt. Simple logic. And when they got involve, they're going die because of her. Ivan and Eliz was an exception. They're not humans just like her. Because if they're as weak and fragile as a human can be they wouldn't be able to handle the darkness she's holding.

Not like _them. They _will die once they know her darkness. Not unless of course if the demons got to them first. The demons are going to feast on them. They will be turned into lifeless puppets and will be ordered to kill her. She can see it all now. They're going to die because of her. And she will keep on killing their body until nothing remains. It's a never ending process in her head.

"There you are!" Ivan finally found them due to Miracle's abnormally flunctuating aura. "Mira? Shit!" He immediately reaches up to grab her, realizing this is the sickness he was worried about before.

Haruta's tears stopped when Miracle sagged and fell unconscious on her. "Eh?"

* * *

Ivan grimaced, hearing the stifled sniff somewhere behind him. "She's fine, you know. You can stop crying now." He comments, kneeling before the pool of black Miracle is currently residing in. This is what he's worried about.

Miracle can take on a lot of huge things... but not stress. Definitely not stress. That's the drawback of her pushing her body to the limits and of course he's aura fusing with her to heal her injuries. He knows about her fight against Envy by accessing into her head. He wondered for a minute when there is no resistance in her head but eventually shrugged it off.

Her fight against her fellow Beastia had put her in a lot of stress, the guilt that grip her, the fear of fighting against other Beastia's as forms of sin in the future, this war against the Whitebeard pirates, the demons hunting her, the scent of fear surrounding the Haruta, her slowly breaking legs, and -damn her severed arm...He got a bad feeling there's a lot more if he continued raking in her head.

It was too much for her to handle at one time. He was even amazed that she held up this long. She really lives up to her name.

Haruta wiped off her snot and tears as graceful as any commander of the Whitebeard fleet can. "How long she had this sickness?"

"I wouldn't actually call it sickness. It's her body's self defense mechanism. When the stress build up so much, her body will shut down. Just like what happened." Ivan explained, proceeding to sit cross legged in front of the pool. He ignored the fact that Haruta crawled and sat next to him.

"Stress?"

"Yes. I guess we were both to blame at this moment."

"...Why?"

"First, it's because of my aura that use to heal her body had acquired such mechanism. Our synchronization rate didn't even reach 50%, you know. You could say it's the drawback of two not compatible auras trying to fuse with each other." He looked down on the body inside the pool gleaming golden eyes watched the black strings wiggled around her exhausted body. Haruta followed his gaze, silently wondering what are those strings are actually doing around Miracle's body. "Second, you probably said things that sent her stress level rocketed high."

Haruta turned to glare at the undead with puffy red eyes. He's blaming her! "I didn't say anything stressful to her. I was asking her how she couldn't have given up on us after all we have done to her!"

The undead returned the glare with a deadpanned expression. "That's plenty stressful for her."

"What?! It was just a simple question!"

"You think?"

"...No."

Ivan exasperatedly sighs, face glancing in front at no one in particular, "It seems like you found what she's actually trying to do." _And she didn't even know the plan. _He mentally cringed.

"It's not that hard when I cleared my head off from the anger and all. Miracle didn't change much." Haruta answered, hugging her legs to her chest. Yes, Miracle was still Miracle. "But what I don't understand is for her to keep everything to herself. She could have just told us." Haruta was frowning now.

"The question is: Would they believe her?" he turned his gaze toward Haruta. Golden eyes swimming in black was boring into her, silently daring her to lie.

Haruta narrowed her own eyes, brimming with uncertainty. "...No." It's the truth and it pains her. Even her, if she wasn't kidnap here she might still be thinking that Miracle was just one psycho ghost of the past hell bent on revenge. She will continue to be deceived by Miracle's lies just like the others. It was so frustrating looking at it now. They're really stupids. "But how could my question be that stressful for her?" It almost sounded as a whine. Almost. "I was just wondering why. I was wondering if she's trying to make amends for what she had done. If it was true then maybe, just maybe the others will forgive her."

Her words earned a snort from the undead before he broke out if full out laughter. Haruta stared wide eyed in shock and confusion as the man clutched his stomach and tears spring from his tightly shut eyes. "You—you think she's trying to amend her mistakes?!" He asked her incredously, panting from all the laughing he had done. "You—pfft! Hahahahaha! I can't—haha!—believe it!" he doubled over this time, legs kicking in the air. What an annoying sight for Haruta.

"What is so funny?!" Haruta snapped, kneeling now and raising a fist in warning.

Ivan raised his both hands in a mock surrender, eyes still tearing from his mirth. They shouldn't wake Miracle with their bickering now. "The funny thing is Miracle was not trying to make amend for her mistakes." _When in the first place she didn't do anything wrong at all. _He smiled wryly, better keep those thoughts. It's not his place to talk about it.

Now Haruta was confused. Really what could Miracle's reason to be like that? To act like that? Wouldn't it be appropriate to say that she's trying to atone for her past sins? But the pale man looked serious even after he laughed his ass off. As of now, Ivan knows Miracle than her. He sees more than she can. "Then, why?"

Ivan fixed her in a stare, those golden eyes swimming in black not unnerving her for the first time. He composed himself to sit in front of her, both hands planted firmly on the floor in front of him. "Miracle is terrified." He said as solemnly as he could with his pale features.

Haruta frowned, not understanding it a bit. "Terrified of what? That we wouldn't—" _forgive her?_ _Accept Miracle as she is now? _She cut that off because not everyone had the same opinion as her. Not everyone can see Miracle like she can. She doesn't want to say things that she'll end up taking back. Thus, Haruta changed course. "—be able to protect ourselves from the demons? That we will die? Don't make me laugh! We're the Whitebeard Pirates! We're strong!" That came out well in her mouth but felt it's not enough.

Ivan had respectfully ignored the slip up in her sentence and had to admire the pride Haruta have in her fleet as the strongest. _But that pride might be their downfall. _"You do know about Beasteria, don't you?"

"Yes. It seems like it was destroyed, not leaving any survivors." She answered, confused by the sudden change of subject. What did Beasteria had got to do with all of this?

"In Beasteria," Ivan started feeling obliged to explain something to her because if the pirates keeps on assuming things it didn't bode his stomach well. "The books of the seven sins were sealed. The seven deadly sins as you know were like the foundations of the demon world."

Haruta cut him off "So you're saying that all of these demons attacking our Islands came from Beasteria?"

Frustrated Ivan raked a hand through his snowy white hair. Why couldn't she let him finish? "I didn't say that all demons came from Beasteria! Demons already exist when man was created in this world!" He snapped, glaring at the stubborn pirate. "Where was I again?"

"The seven deadly sins." Haruta had kindly informed him.

"Right. They were sealed in the country of Beasteria. And now that Beasteria has fallen. What do you think happened?" he questioned.

"The seven deadly sins were...released?"

"Right again." Ivan seriously nodded. "That country had been protecting the seals there for a hundred year or so up to until now. The guardians or Beastia as the outsiders know them had kept out the other demons from getting near those seals and releasing it for years. You could say they're more knowledgeable in killing demons even without the Holy power Miracle had. They even have the power to keep protecting the seals for years. And yet what happened?"

Haruta sweatdropped, realizing now the graveness of their situation. "Destroyed."

"Yes. They were all destroyed by the demons." Ivan sighed out and shrugged. "That is why Miracle is terrified. You guys don't know anything at all about demons compare to the Beastias."

Haruta gritted her teeth. He's right. They don't know anything. But that doesn't mean they'll die just like that. They're still alive, right? Even though, they don't know anything at all. But those Beastias even with the knowledge and all...

"Don't compare us to the Beastias," Haruta smirked, opting Ivan to raise brow at her. "Because up to until now we're still living while they all died."

The undead visibly flinched, fearfully glancing towards the unconscious BEASTIA. When no finger twitched he sighed in relief and glared at her. "Yeah. It's probably out of luck that you're all still alive up to until now." He answered sarcastically. "And I suggest you keep your mouth shut about Beastia's if you want to keep your life just the way it is."

Ivan smugly crossed his arm over his chest. "Where do you think Miracle's knowledge of demons came from?" he smirked when his question earned a jaw drop from the shocked pirate. Now, that certainly shut her up.

Haruta is stock-still in shock when Ivan gets up and addressed the servant and golemn standing at the open door. "What is it?" he questioned the tall black goat wearing a butler suit and standing on feet. Eliz and her weird tastes in servants. The golemn next to the butler entered the room, floating and faced a wall. Apparently, the ceramic army had gone into major changes due to their uselessness in Miracle's opinion. Due to their updgrades the ceramic army turned into golemns had reduced their numbers. It's a wonder how Miracle meticulously molded the golemn from those ceramic soldiers. The golemn doesn't have feet, they have have some saucer like lower body that float while the upper body was sculpted like a body of a sturdy robot and arms molded into huge blades. The head was molded like a helmet of a knight. Ivan had to hand it to Miracle. She got some really useful talents in her.

"The pirates have arrived." The goat answered in deep tone, earning the attention of the shocked pirate.

"Pops and the others?" she questioned.

Ivan frowned when the golemn projected the image (from its eyes) of a massive whale like ship slowly approaching the island they're currently residing. This is bad. It will take a week before Miracle recovered from her sickness. She had only sleep for a day now. And aren't they supposed to arrive tomorrow?

"They came from all direction." The butler goat informed him.

"What!"

To answer his outburst another three golems entered the room and projected the images of three smaller whale-like ships each direction. Now the four corners of the room were filled by images of the Whitebeard pirates ships each led by a three commanders or so.

Oh well, Miracle expected that kind of approached and he had forced her to make alternative measures when she would accidentally drop like a rock in the middle of the battle field. Ivan rubbing his temples, turned to face the butler goat to request him for _that _but was distracted by the sudden screech from Haruta.

"EEEEEHHHHH!"

"Pipe down, woman!" He barked out, grabbing her by the collar of Miracle's jacket on her and turned to face him. "Have you forgotten we have a sick person here?!"

"But!" Haruta argued, arms flailing in panic. "But! But!"

"But what?!"

Haruta wriggled out of his hold and pointed at the image of the pirate ship. Ivan gave her a deadpanned look. "I can see it's your ship."

She shook her head and jabbed her finger on the image. Ivan froze realizing what she's trying to say that was plain unbelievable. His golden eyes widens and his jaw dropping as he gawks at Haruta. Even the said pirate was gawking back at him.

"WHAT THE HELL?!"

Haruta flinched when he suddenly yelled and started to pace. "Holy shit! She didn't tell me what to do in this kind of situation! What should I do? WHAT SHOULD I DO?!"

"Ca—calm down!" Haruta called out to him.

"Calm down you say?! How could I calm down?! Miracle was down and—and—"

"Have you forgotten we got a sick person here?!" Haruta hissed and that actually make him shut up.

"Why you!" the undead growled.

The goat butler cleared his throat to get their attention, "Mistress Eliz had already gone out to address them."

"WHAT?!"

"Sick person." Haruta teasingly reminded him. Ivan quickly shut his mouth shut glaring at her with all he'd got. Damn pirate. Being smug and all!

He clicked his tongue and went out the room. "You watch over her." He ordered the golems and the goat butler before buzzing into great speed to arrive at Eliz's side. Miracle wouldn't like this when she woke up. None of them expected this. If she did expected this Miracle might have an alternative measures knowing her but who would expect that the Whitebeard pirates will arrive at the island in a threatening manner while waving a white flag?!

Ivan was no stupid. He had gone into his fair share of bloody wars before he made a contract with the witch and become an undead. That white flag they're waving doesn't mean they're giving up or accepting that it's their lost. It simply meant that they wanted to talk this out.

What could have happened to make them change their mind?

* * *

"_It's been three months, huh?" Miracle murmured face serious as her pen stopped from scribbling on the paper. Marco raised an eyebrow. It's rare to see her serious in doing paper works. Guess it's the merit of doing it for a long time. He mentally nodded in approval. At last someone in the same page with him! "And..." She solemnly continued face scrunching as her grip tightened on her pen. "I still couldn't get used to this!" She threw her hand, accidentally shoving the mountain of papers flying away. Marco froze, snapping the pen in a half. "I'm done! I don't want to do this anymore! Taichou!" She whined, throwing her hands wildly in a tantrum throwing papers off. "Give me a break! Mou!" Numerous ticks appeared on Marco's head._

_A clawed foot slamming on the table with now scattered with papers stop her gestures, jade eyes wide as she looked up at the towering form of her commander. She can hear someone snickered somewhere in the corner of the mess hall, probably Thatch and some chefs preparing for breakfast poking their heads out of the kitchen door._

"_Give you a break, yoi?" _

_Miracle slowly slipped off her chair, she can see what's coming next with that slow threatening manner of his speaking._

"_How could I give you a break when you turn everything into a mess?!" And... The table was flipped scattering the remaining papers on the table onto the floor. _

_Miracle neatly dodged the next flying table, pouting as she glared at him. "But!" She dodged another table. "It's already morning!"_

_Her complaints went unheard as tables flew towards her courtesy of the raging First Division Commander, Miracle yelped and scrambled to dodge them, leaping, rolling and crawling on the floor. "Taichou~!"_

"_Don't Taichou me! You—I was almost done, yoi!" His limbs are shaking. _

_Everything was almost done and yet she! He kicked another table ignoring the dramatic wails of his vice-commander. "I'm sorry!"_


	16. Greed's ambush

**Greed's Ambush**

Marco watched as the hawk perched on one of the poles holding their sail took off for a flight towards the Island before them. Aokiji gave them an eternal pose of it "Pandora" was the name of the island so that they wouldn't aimlessly follow Haruta's vivre card. It's a Winter Island therefore everyone was wearing winter coats even Whitebeard himself. All of the mini Moby Dicks had meet up with them in the western side of the Island, all ship waving a white flag. The flag carve a bitter taste in his tongue. Hell, he was willing to bet his favorite sake that everyone was feeling like that too. But the flag doesn't meant they accepted their lost. They just wanted to talk this out. And depending to the conversation the flag might prove to be not that useful. And everyone was informed about it.

_That was a trained bird, huh? _He mused, haki encompassing the whole ship in order to look for a certain boy. Marco relaxes for minute when he felt that Matheus was below the deck with Yvette, Rin, and Chloe. Thatch had insisted that Rin stay out of the battle with the boy. He ordered the other two to watch over them in case something infiltrated them or another demon came to attack the boy. It was a shame that they couldn't pin point which one of them was a demon inside a human body. So far none made a suspicious move to the boy.

His eyes trained on the back of his father that is standing on the figurehead of the ship halberd in hand, addressing the girl riding a broom in front of the ship. A witch.

"Eliz." Came the slow rumble of Whitebeard's voice. "You'd lost some...height."

A very tense silence came. Marco could hear from the background the audible gulping of few crew members. Even he was wondering what the hell that was about.

The witch smiled all too sweetly and clapped her hands once. "Try again, Newgate. Try again."

Whitebeard boomed his signature laugh, the crew watching the exchange with slight confusion. Who could blame them?

Eliz the witch huffed and languidly tuck a strand of her behind her ear. Ivan took that moment to soundlessly drop to her side, black aura covering his feet to stay afloat. He gave the witch a sideway glare before focusing his gaze to the phoenix that had step forward next to his captain.

Well shit, he doesn't know what to do in this kind of situation. And since when did these two become acquaintances?

"Now isn't this an unusual occurrence." Eliz began, "For you to wave that thing." She waved her hand towards the white flag a man from Thatch division was holding. Some bristled with her comment but was ignored when their captain spoke.

"I think this is natural for a party with a request."

Ivan blinked.

"A request?" a frown made its way on the young witch's face as her broom lower her down on Whitebeard's eye level. When the pirate captain held her gaze, unwavering she smirked. "Interesting."

* * *

Ivan was never this relieved that Miracle is sick and out of the commission at the moment. God knows how she'll react that Eliz had thawed the ice on the Island's lake for the ships of the pirate and let them inside the castle! He gave the phoenix a pensive stare when he caught him looking at him with that half lidded eyes. Marco is leaning on a wall in front of the door the room Eliz and their captain was currently residing for a talk. Sending a wave of black aura, Ivan noticed that the pirates had stayed inside their ships while half of the commanders went to accompany their captain inside.

He clicked his tongue, annoyed to the fact he's in disadvantageous position here when something went wrong in the conversation. 1st, 2nd, 4th and 16th division commanders are with him outside the room waiting for the talk to finish. In normal circumstances he would let his aura cover him and further diminish his presence but that might lead only to misunderstanding of an ambush or something. Two are devil fruit user while the remaining two are human. All in all they're still monsters in strength and power.

"Hey." Ivan gazed left the phoenix when Thatch called his attention. He turned to face the 14th division commander. "I've been wondering. Where's Miracle?" He asked in a totally out place friendly approach. Ace was standing beside him, openly glaring at the undead.

"...I believe she's napping somewhere." Not a lie or the truth.

The 16th division commander step forward frowning, Ivan remained still in his position next to the door. "Napping, you say? I doubt she'll let this pass easily."

Ivan gave him a smirk. Oh yes, Miracle wouldn't let this pass easily. "Well, she's not the servant here or something you know. She could care less of the visitors Eliz had."

"She's being a coward then." Marco pushed himself off the wall. "Afraid to see me, yoi?"

An amused cackled came from the undead, eyes glowing and black aura licking off his shoulders, "Afraid? Of you? You're the last thing that will cross her mind." He sneered. He couldn't have the phoenix call her a coward when Miracle had gone through hell and back. Besides it's the truth, the only thing in Miracle's mind as of this moment is demons, demons, demons, sins and lots of Wrath. She was arrogantly confident that the plan would work and let her mind focus in the future. Stupid Beastia!

Thatch blinked in amusement. Wow! Just wow! Marco was actually picking a fight! It probably had got to do with Aokiji's visit days ago. The 1st division commander had been snappish after it.

"You do talk like you know what's going in her head." Marco stated in that terrifying calm manner though his eyes still held that dangerous glint.

The undead shrugged not feeling threatened in the least. "Why I do, really. In fact it's my personal hobby to take a stroll in that mind of hers. And you know what?" A feral grin spread on his lips. "I came across a very interesting memory of you."

The calm composure had slowly drop, blue eyes narrowing, calculating the man lacking some presence. A memory of him, he says? Marco couldn't think that the white-haired freak was lying because damn he was smug about it.

"And," His grin grew wider if possible as a finger pointed at Thatch. "Of course, you, the 4th division commander."

A clap cut through the heavy atmosphere in the hallway, the five men glanced towards the spectator.

"I believe this is enough squabbling, isn't it?" The woman dropped her hand on her side, a gleaming large blade on her side plunge on the floor.

Ivan narrowed her eyes at her. It's the first time someone had the guts to openly parade a weapon in the castle since Eliz had invited the pirates inside. And to think he didn't feel her presence. And what's with those chains attached to her dress' belt and the hole close to hilt of the blade? It somehow reminds him of Miracle's weapon.

"Who is she?" The 2nd division commander blurted out, turning his head to the now confused undead. "Your friend?"

* * *

Eliz hummed, gently dropping her cup of tea on the table. "I see. Aokiji had come and told you everything he knows. It does sounds like him."

Whitebeard had just finished drinking his sake, it was inappropriate but hey he's a pirate not some old man invited in a little girl's tea party. "I wouldn't say everything. He had just drop hints here and there. That brat."

She chuckled. "Shows how much desperate he is in this kind of situation. Then?" Eliz tilted her head, a mischievous smile on her lips. "What do you want from me now?"

The atmosphere thickened between them, Whitebeard regarding her with very sharp golden eyes. "Answer, why are you helping Miracle?"

Eliz was genuinely surprised, "Ara? What is this?"

Whitebeard narrowed his eyes. "A witch like you doing these kind of things. It's unheard of. What are your motives on Miracle?"

The witch smiled, "I'm trying to protect her."

"A witch like you?" Whitebeard countered, disbelief dripping in his tone. He had encountered Eliz before when he was young, fought her and manage to destroy her castle. He wouldn't deny the fact that there is a bad blood going on between the two of them. And to think a sly witch like her was helping Miracle with her goals, it's very much questionable. "Asking a witch assistance is like a suicide, every released of your magic had its own fair share of price."

"My. My. You do know a lot of things about me, don't you?" she raises an eyebrow in amusement because who would have thought that the great Whitebeard will keep tabs of her? "But it's still not enough." She took a sip in her tea, Whitebeard waited patiently. "Not much people know but the Queen of Beasteria and I are old friends. And she left Miracle on my care. In normal circumstances I wouldn't say this but it's you Edward Newgate. Regardless of what you did to me in the past I will promise I wouldn't extract any kind of revenge on your fleet but if you decide to bare fangs against my little one then I can't make any promises." Her sharp gray eyes narrowed in warning. "I won't stand by and watch her get killed."

Whitebeard held her gaze, unwavering. It was unbelievable but once a witch promised something they stay true to their words. It was a rule craved in their magic. Now he could— His train of thought was interrupted when bloody red wings sprouted from the arm hidden in his winter coat.

"This talk is over, yeah?" A man spoke from the back of Eliz's chair.

"You! How did you?! This is my castle! Without my consent nobody should be able to enter!" Eliz jumped out of her seat, eyes wide in alarm.

"Wow. To see the great Eliz surprised. That's a first." The man chuckled, gliding away from her and glasses glinting dangerously.

"Gabriel!" She shouted, eyes shifting to Whitebeard who stood with her. He probably felt the large amount of malice coming out from the man, it was something hard to ignore.

"You're totally focused on the pirates you didn't realized I came here to crashed the party. Though, I'm slightly disappointed. You haven't killed each other yet." The man pouted childishly. "Not something I can't fix." Black smoke oozed from his body as he pushed his glasses up. Malice started to spread across the room, lotuses started to bloom out of nowhere and explosions rang out of the room.

"Do you know this man?" Whitebeard asked his bisento in hands as Eliz put a barrier between them and the malice spreading across the room. Though, her magical barrier proved to be useless against the increasing darkness in the room.

"The body, yes. The second strongest Beastia, Gabriel." Eliz frowned. Her barrier started to crack. "The demon in it; no."

The lotuses attack, Whitebeard swing his bisento in sync with Eliz's barrier breaking to deflect the spinning deadly looking lotuses.

"Marco!" Thatch shouted pulling himself away and his blades from the homicidal woman's large blade just in time for the first Division Commander to swooped down and kick her. She shielded herself from the attack with her blade though the force was enough to slam her into the wall. Said wall didn't stand a chance. The entire surface cracks before folding because of the force of the kick, sending the intruder in the room where the witch and their captain reside. Lotuses gathered around her to stop her body from barrelling towards another wall.

The first division commander clicked his tongue in annoyance as he landed on the floor. "I take it the talk didn't end up well, yoi?"

The snowy haired bastard had gone off somewhere when the woman started to swing her large sword like a mace with that chain of it attached to her dress belt. To make matter worse, they couldn't land a direct hit on her body. All attacks pass through her like she was some kind of ghost. It reminds Izou of the castle they had last saw Miracle.

"It going on rather well. But snotty brat over there interrupted us." Whitebeard answered with Eliz on his side a sweat rolling from her temple. Her castle's barrier wouldn't be able to hold itself against the malice the sin was continuously emitting.

"Who is that nerd?" Thatch asked, painfully aware of that black mass gathering around the room.

"You won't accomplish anything from this little talk of yours. Why don't you thank me?" The sin, Gabriel, regarded the newcomers with calculated eyes. Whitebeard commanders, huh? "For I'm doing you all a favor."

A dry laugh came out from the witch's lips, "You got a lot of nerve going in here!"

"Oh yes, I do." His hand waved, creating a pentagram. And out of the pentagram appeared a black hideous flame-like creature without eyes but with shark like teeth. It lunged at them, Marco tried to intercept but was interrupted by the scent of blood in their area. And out of sudden the arm that was so out of place in Whitebeards coat automatically created a barrier of bloody red wings against the malice that was approaching it. The arm created a light that pushed back the malice that is Gabriel's emitting and enough time for the pirates and witch to counter attack.

Somewhere in a pool of black, jade eyes snapped open. Miracle abruptly resurfaced with a gasped startling Haruta from her seat near the pool when bloody red wings sprouted out of nowhere. Miracle without any care of her state of undress shakily pulled herself out of the pool. Haruta blushed and spluttered in response, aware of the golemn standing at attention in the corner of the room.

"Mira! What are you doing?! You should stay put!" Haruta reacted, quickly running towards the bestia and covered her body from sight with the jacket. The Beastia ignored her efforts and let the jacket slid off onto the floor, Miracle was quick to dress herself with a black tank top and shorts, not actually hearing Haruta's word. Her head is pounding and frankly she's not in a good shape to fight.

But her bleeding hand was telling her she was needed, badly. A sin was close. A sin that she must eliminate. And a face she'll once again see for the last time. With that thought in mind, every pain was squashed down on the back of her mind. Back straight and eyes unwavering she regarded Haruta's presence. "Stay here." She placed a hand on Haruta's head and picked her jacket up from the floor.

Ivan arrived in the room just before she was about to leave. "Tch. Even in that state you're still going?"

"I have to."

The undead narrowed his eyes on her, noticing how her limbs shook yet her eyes burned bright. It was a losing battle for him. He tossed to her the golden ring she worked hard to create. Miracle didn't say a word and just took off. The golemn stayed in the room, alert for any threats.

"How could you just let her go just like that? She was sick! Sick, you know!" Haruta screeched, unleashing her wrath on the undead.

Ivan gave her an exasperated look, "Can you say no to that face?"

"No. But still—!"

"I know. I know. But this is a sin we're talking about." Ivan said walking on a nearby golemn, "And if you want your friends to live. Leave it all to Miracle."

The golemns showed them the state of the Island lotuses are flying and shooting out black beams while the pirates defend themselves. The Commanders were leading their own division to fight it. The frozen lake is already full of small craters with waters while some trees were burned down to the ground. And the castle was reduced to nothing but rubbles.

"Wha—What's happening? We're in the castle, right?" Haruta asked, mouth gaping and her hand itching for her sword. Her family was fighting and what the hell is she doing?

"Nope. We're up above the Island. Both castles were identical and with Eliz's magic, it was simple to replicate our presence on the castle below were in truth we're up above."

* * *

They weren't ready when it hit them when they thought they were armed to the teeth. Jozu wasn't ready at all. Fog had gathered around the ships and all of sudden his crew mates grab him, wrestled each other to reach him. Totally unexpected in Jozu's opinion. The deck was suddenly filled with different kind of twinkling jewels, golden coins and even belis as the fog grew thicker.

"What's the?" Atmos said, bewildered by the sight of the treasure. But the others didn't even wonder about it, greedily taking the presented treasure before them. Atmos catches a glint near their captain's throne, a golden crown fitted for a king, and he just knows he has to have it.

"Oi!" Rakuyo called his fellow commander, catching also the sight of the golden crown. Oh, the crown will definitely suit on their Captain's head.

Jozu watched in confusion, knocking down two of his division member when they grabbed him, as the two commanders fought over something near the great chair on the deck. What the heck is going on? Everyone was fighting over a piece of jewel! They weren't like this before when they got loots from raids. Sure they're pirates but not this...greedy. Some was acting like feral mutts fighting for one bone, punching, biting, kicking and wrestling each other, even Rakuyo and Curiel on the smaller Moby Dick!

"All of you! Snap out of it!" He probably made a huge mistake by turning his arm into diamond when someone bit him. All eyes turned to his arm and they all approached him at once, pushing each other out of the way. Jozu continued to fight the others without inflicting too much damage. This was really unexpected. He was being overwhelmed even his fellow commanders were out for him. They were all like possessed by something.

* * *

Lotuses that was all too familiar for her, hovers around the island creating havoc. Miracle avoided them as much as she can. She knows that those things are able to send information back to their master. In this fight she need as much as advantage she could have. Her opponent wasn't that easy. This sin was far different from what she had fought before. This is a mature Sin, not something that was still in a book or just woke up. Just by looking at the number of the lotuses, Miracle got a gist that it had long awakened and already fed on many people's greed. This one is gonna be tough.

Arriving at the castle with a barely audible sound of her footsteps, Miracle quickly surveyed the damages, there are lot of holes on the walls, some walls were already demolished, slash marks, scorched carpets, broken vases but the castle still remain standing thanks to the pulsating barrier around it. Miracle held her hand out, the wearing the golden ring, "As your master I command you." she called out, a spinning pentagram appeared at her fingertips. "What i want is...The Butterfly's blade." Twin blades were pushed out of the pentagram. Such is the perks of having a witch on your side, they can give you an endless supply of weapons with their dimensional galleries. Though, every power had their own limitations.

_Eliz's barrier won't last long. _She quickly looked for the witch and upon noticing the black ominous shadows curling at the end of the hallway, Miracle dashed towards it with incredible speed. Her hands shifted comfortably in a fighting stance and when she caught a sight of a bright red scarf Miracle pounced.

"That little thing can't protect you forever." Gabriel said an amused smile on his lips, protected by the barrier created by his lotuses.

"That goes for you too." Twin blades attacked from above, cutting the defensive formation of the lotuses into two. Miracle distance herself from attacking when some lotuses had shot at her before dashing again with monstrous speed and attempt to cut through the defenses.

The sin took a step back and raised his hand to beckon his lotuses in stopping her. Miracle gritted her teeth when they formed rather quickly in front of her, blade clashing against their barrier. Dammit, he increased their defensive power too!

Eliz crossed her arms, "Do you need my help, little one?" she asked, noticing the black shadows peeling off to reveal vines, lots of huge vines with some lotus buds.

Miracle straightened her back, giving her a sideway glare. "Back the fuck off."

Eliz rolled her eyes but remained on her spot, unwavering gaze trained only on Miracle. She could retreat now on her original castle but living these means the barriers holding the castle all down from the ongoing battle will weaken and it will definitely give Miracle a disadvantage in this fight. The Beastia must have realized it too. That's why she put herself between the Sin and the witch. Or it was just all pure instinct, considering the woman had done it before a lot of times for her Queen.

_Her movements were slower than usual. _Eliz thought, fire blazing around her courtesy of the second division commander hell bent on destroying every vines on sight. The castle main walls remain intact thanks to her barrier but the Sin was stronger than the ones they encountered before. And the fact the owner of the body was so damn knowlegeable when it comes to spell, didn't help anything at all. He's slowly but surely cracking up her barriers across the castle.

The sin smirked at her noticing her staring ruefully while Miracle was busy fending off multiple lotuses and the woman with a large sword swinging it around like a mace.

"Aegis." Annoyed, Eliz called her familiar, a black ball formed on her hand and she threw it up. Out of nowhere, a tan man wearing cuffs on his wrist and bigger than Whitebeard appeared with a battle cry enough to make Marco cringed and lunged a fist towards the unguarded back of the intruder.

Miracle craned her neck to the side, scenting the sudden spike of magic in the air. That was Eliz calling her familiar. Greed didn't seem bother by it on the contrary he looks like he was expecting it.

"Come to life, Earth." Greed mutters. A smile stretches on his face from ear to ear one that was so familiar for Miracle.

_Shit. It was a trap. _She lately realized as she backs off when Eliz familiar step up.

A transparent woman wearing a kimono appeared right above him. His scarf automatically moves to defend him from the attack returning the power and impact of the punch back to the giant man. The ground shook from the immense power and the floor breaks, almost taking the pirates down on the ground if it weren't for the witch's magic. A large chunk of the floor was floating to keep the giant man from falling. Miracle stayed on mid-air, occassionally slashing the veins reaching out to her.

"Aegis!" The witch shouted as Marco and the others whacked some fallen debrises away from them until they reached the ground. Even with the broken knuckles and bloody arm, the giant took another swing but the scarf moved again to defend him, creating another huge impact that shatters every wall in the castle.

"Come to life— Fire." Gabriel mutters again. Another transparent woman appearead again, this time wearing a fire patterned kimono. And the scarf had turned into a whip. With just one swing, the giant man's arm was severed. Blood rained down on them as the giant crouch down.

Marco gritted his teeth. What the hell is that man's power?

"Stop! The barrier!" Miracle warned, standing on a broken column.

Greed chuckled darkly, "Too late." A loud shattering sound filled the place indicating the fall of the barrier and followed by the destruction of the castle when Greed released a massive amount of malice.

Aegis stood once again, roaring in defiance as he swing his wounded arm towards the Sin. The second division commander burned all the vines that hold him down and went to help Thatch and Izou fending off some lotuses.

Aegis arm was stopped by chains wrapping around it, Miracle noticed Eve, the woman holding the large blade holding him down as Greed pointed a single finger on the witch's familiar, black light forming on the tip. Miracle eyes caught something on Whitebeard and Eliz's position, lotus vines, they were surrounded by lotus vines. She was moving fast towards them but a huge number of lotuses intercepted her. Annoyed she gritted her teeth and cut them all.

But an ominous spell was muttered by Greed and Miracle found herself yanking the ones closer to her away from its blast radius.

"Inferno." Black light shot through everything and she push all the three commanders roughly on the fallen debrises, releasing her aura to protect them.

She raised her head once it was all done something was dripping from above, warm with a coppery scent. It's blood. Her eyes widen as she widly scan their surrounding. It was raining of blood and Aegis had fallen. Thatch groaned while the two quickly scrambled up.

"Marco?" Miracle asked at no one in particular. What the heck he was doing standing over there?

The phoenix was standing at the edged of the blast radius, head tilted up. Miracle couldn't ignore that large gaping hole on his chest while Whitebeard and Eliz were not too far from Marco's side. Miracle noticed her severed hand was a few meters away from them but she ignored it.

_He didn't._

But that hole on his chest, where is that motherfucking blue flames? And those two on his side. Miracle knows his position before the blast happened, he was so close to the them while the two elders were in the blast radius.

_He didn't._

It hurt. It fucking hurt. It didn't just burn. It was way worse than burning. He felt like melting at the same time being sliced into minced meat. He gagged onto his own blood rising from his throat, it tasted like shit. But then again, everything was shit. How could this happen? He wasn't hit by Haki. Somehow or another he managed to turn his head towards Miracle. He didn't how he did that because his head was ringing with overwhelming pain but he did. And God she looks worried. So worried it added to his pain. Just like old times, she would ran to him with frantic movements but this time-

It had hit Miracle in a flash. Eyes uncharacteristically narrowing in slits, flashing into bloody red as it took her maybe a second or maybe it was millisecond, to take in, take in that he, Marco fell on the ground splattering blood all over. Phoenixes don't splatter blood, they burst into flames, Miracle's brain good naturedly reminded her.

A part of her was aware that she's in control not the devil woman in her head but something is not right because it felt like all of her control, survival instinct and lessons ingrained in her body had been thrown away the moment she heard that ominous sound of 'Thump' of his body on the ground.

It was all slow motion in her vision the three commanders momentarily froze on their positions while Whitebeard stared silently at his son, all waiting for him to burst into flames like he always does when wounded.

Miracle knew better.

Whitebeard was about to moved out of rage but was stopped by black hands that caressed his feet, Eliz who was knock out after the fall of her familiar was being taken under the black mass that gathered below their feet. The Captain struggled against them but it proves to be futile.

That was Hell's gate, Miracle realized. It will only open once a blood was sacrificed. Blood.

Marco's blood.

Something roared inside Miracle, she was quite sure it wasn't her voice. She can hear it loud and raw –it might be her soul or something. All she knew her vision was being filled with _redredred _and all logic stopped existing, whispering in her mind.

She wanted a lake of red and she'll make it by herself.

Everything had become distant noises and a blur as she summoned the forbidden third blade in its incomplete state and raised it to slice limbs from limbs. It was suicidal, really because even if in its complete state (with the other bracelet) the third blade would choose to slice her rather than the enemy.

When the roar inside her died down, she realized Greed was gone, there was a large clearing before her, she had lost her artificial hand and she had luckily lived. Her body was feeling too damn heavy for her own liking as she flashed next to his fallen body.

They were all to shell shocked to moved.

She rolled him with a forgotten gentleness, letting his body leaned on hers and her trembling hand hovers, just hovered over his bloody body as she stared helplessly at his wounds. Her own blood from the holy mark was dripping over the gaping hole on his chest.

It can't be. It can't be, right? If he was already dead she would never forgive herself because even if she couldn't be with him then at least she could watch over him from a distance and she could watch him be happy, living his life as a pirate but if he was dead then she would never forgive herself for letting this happen –she should had just push him away, kick him, whatever that could put him a distance away from any sin and her- She had become so strong to stop it she couldn't bear to look at his bloody state – oh god, he's slowly fading from her eyesight- it was all her fault is her strength not enough? How the hell could this happen at such place he wasn't supposed to die he was supposed to let her go here not die! –He's fading He's fading then was he already dead— Eliz could do something about this right? She can patch him again, right?

"Eliz! Do something! I'll give you my soul, heart, everything! Just bring him back to life! Use your magic!" She shouted towards what she remembers the Witch position but what only met her eyes was black shadow hands pulling the witch down and the golden worried gaze of Whitebeard himself.

"Miracle." He murmured, fear and despair reflecting in her jade eyes just like what he must have in his own.

The Beastia sniffed and blinked, wondering what is that warm thing that trickling down on her cheeks but she have to do something to the man that was going to be teleported to a place known as Alcatraz.

"Pops!" the three commaders was barreling towards the black gate under the feet of their Captain.

"Stop! You don't have access in there! You'll get lose if you step in it!" Then she turned to Whitebeard, "You have to defeat all the monsters in there, if you want to live. Once Eliz wakes up, tell her the Hell's gate had been opened and she'll know what to do." At the mention of the witch, Whitebeard pulled her body close to him.

"Take care of my children." Was his last words as he was completely pulled down and the door shaped like skull shuts.

Her fist curled from where it rested on Marco's chest and red wings sprouted from within it with blazing intensity. She bit her lip, trying not to think that the man on her arm was really dead. This gotta to be some kind of joke, her brows furrowed and her eyes shut, trying to will herself nothing really bad happens to him because...shit.

Mirace felt like she was barely controlling her breathing. She couldn't focus on anything besides her own terror. Terror? Yes. Yes. This is what she's truly afraid for, not the sins, demons or even wrath. _This._

Her heart was wild and unruly, beating far too fast and too hard in her chest. Everything was fucking too much.

_Nothing. Nothing happened. Breathe—_

"Mira." A hand pressed on her shoulders jolted her already shaking body.

"He's not dead!" She snapped at Thatch who took it calmly much to her confusion.

Thatch replied with a smile. "Yeah, he's not." Why the fuck is he smiling?

Marco didn't burst into blue flames like they all expected him to. The hand on his chest had done all the work. The three of them were already on the process of wallowing in despair when it happened, the red wings that had sprouted out of the mark on Miracle's hand had wrapped around the 1st Division Commander's body before vanishing with a whisp of feathers along with the large gaping hole on his chest.

Miracle was too busy having a panic attack to noticed it but not them.

Marco groaned. If it weren't for Thatch's words she would probably had thrown him off her lap.

"That fucking hurt." He pulled himself up, Miracle was too stunned to move, blue eyes blinking at her before his hand reached to her cheek and brushed something. "Sorry for making you worry yoi."

It was too much for her. The blue eyes, the worried frown on his face, the calm of the three commanders surrounding her after all what happened, Whitebeard's words and the tears that he just brushed away from her, it was all too much for her to process.

She felt claustrophobic, boxed in, and she needed to get away from everything.

Thus, Miracle ran.


	17. Kill the Invincible

**Kill the ****Invincible**

Miracle heaved oxygen into her lungs. She forced her legs to move forward quick and unthinking as she clutched at her chest. She willed herself that there was air all around her, her throat was working, her lungs were working, and she could breathe like it normally does. But it took quite a few desperate gasps for breath and strangled inhales before she could even see with any sort of clarity. She leaned against a tree, shoulders rising and falling hard as the bark scraped against her back. Fortunately enough, no lotuses noticed her.

Her chest fell heavily as she watched a lotus move across the dark sky. Her next inhale felt full, felt like it actually made it to her lungs, finally. She tried again, repeating it until she could hear things beyond the wailing in her ears. The familiar sound of the on-going battle had oddly calmed her.

Her eyelids fluttered closed and a breeze moved over her face. She stayed like that, mind working about everything that had transpired against Greed and with the Whitebeard Pirates.

"_Eliz! Do something! I'll give you my soul, heart and everything! Just bring him back to life! Use your magic!"_

Miracle dropped her head and squeezed her eyes shut. "Dammit." She had lost control and fuck things up. Her only available hand rubbed her face to get rid of the tears on her cheeks. She cried. She motherfucking cried in front of them!

How? Why? Fuck… She groaned, sliding down to hug her knees and curled just like that.

This is all Marco's fault. It's because he's so damn suicidal. It's because they're here when they shouldn't be. It because…

"_You really cared that much, huh?"_

It was an epiphany. She still cares for them. People don't beg for other people's lives when they don't care.

And the realization was terrifying more than battling a Sin, her body actually shook in fear. Caring was a weakness she must at all cost avoid. It was a liability the demons could easily use against her.

Over and over again. Her emotions were what dragged her down before.

"No. Not again." Miracle groaned at the pain of the memory of her Queen dying in her arms, of the other Beastia being sucked in by the Book of Sins protecting her.

Blood. There was so much blood in a puddle around her feet, in the bodies that scattered the ground in heaps, splattered on the walls of the remaining buildings.

"God please." It had been all her fault. She had let her emotions lead her and in the end, her existence is what destroyed those she loved.

Every death.

Then the memory of her men assaulted Miracle, subordinates, her precious dark warriors, dying one by one to protect the refugees. She felt every time a soul of her precious men left its body. Felt it like a part of her was being torn apart.

"Don't make me feel." Her voice tipping over and taking on an edge of desperation.

Every tragedy.

Miracle remembered herself standing before a pile of…something unrecognizable but they had once been the bodies of some people she interacted with. Some no longer had faces while others were missing limbs and articles of clothing. She remembered turning and walking away without looking back, feeling the first droplets of rain fall from the sky, washing away the stench and blood. She didn't shed tears.

The sky wept for her.

A crack of power surged through the air and Miracle perked up from her state. It was familiar.

Miracle shut her eyes tightly and took a deep breath. Hyper awareness was on as she buried her discovery and emotions deep inside her and locked it with thorns for good measure. She needs to focus on the situation at hand.

The harsh winter winds blew around her form, the familiar power surging in the air become fiercer.

Beckoning her, '_Cielo'_ it called eerily; familiar.

* * *

Izou, Thatch and Ace informed Marco of what happened after he black out; of how their father was swallowed by a black gate with the witch. The three commanders looking for worst to worn and their eyes were churning with shame and guilt that he understand really well. Ace was fuming with rage, obviously as he bit his lips and clenched his fist tightly. But the anger wasn't directed in anyone at the moment, it was directed at himself.

It alarmed Marco just how the explosions from their ship's location alarmed him. He didn't want his brothers breaking now. Not now because even he was panicking inside.

What he's going to say to his siblings? How they're going to get their father back when they don't even understand what they're dealing here with?

But Thatch spoke, saying Miracle's knows where their father had gone to with the witch by the way, Thatch perceptively noticed, she warned their father about the dangers inside the gate and maybe how they'll able to get out of it.

Miracle knows.

It was an unexpected assurance that calms him.

With their Captain's temporary absence, as the first division Commander, Marco knows he's in charge and the crew is his first priority but that didn't stop him from looking back, trying to spot dark brown hair in the dark foliage of trees and sheet of white. To no avail, he couldn't see her anywhere. Marco knows the brief scan he makes on the forest below was not enough. The only thing he can do in this kind of situation was hope that he'll catch a sight of her while taking care of the demons that is attacking the crew with his fellow Commanders.

It was dark, considering it was in the middle of the night and somehow the moon and stars were hiding in a big group of dark clouds, not courteous enough to give them some light. And the fog was giving them a hard time from distinguishing a foe from friend.

Most of their conscious fighters were having a hard time fighting in the dark and the lotuses proved to be difficult opponent the way it moves quickly in the fog. Marco caught a sight of Thatch running over the deck of the Moby Dick, hands clutching Miracle's severed hand that she had forgotten to take in her haste to get away from him. Thatch was on a mission to transfer it on a safe place while Ace was acting like a beacon of light in the darkness with Izou, shooting fire balls at the hovering lotuses. Jozu, diamond body reflecting the fiery light of the 2nd Division Commander was trying to break the fight between a 10th division member and someone from 5th division over a golden cross.

The Commanders are moving as one to keep the crew together even how they noticed the absence of their father with the arrival of the four commanders that went out with him. They didn't ask questions, they moved because it was the most important thing at the moment.

Marco's jaw clenched, it was obvious what kind of thing they're fighting in here. Greed, it got to be greed. Pirates are greedy by nature, duh. If it's a Sin or just a damn demon, he didn't know.

He landed on the ground and with a powerful beat of his wings the fog cleared revealing the woman with that damn bespectacled man that took their captain away, standing on thick roots. The thick roots that ingrained itself on the remnants of the frozen lake held some of their crew, all looking like their holding something in their hands with blissful look in their face.

"What the hell?" Erik, one from Izou's division stumbled and landed on his back. Marco's words really.

"First Division Commander, Marco the phoenix." The woman holding the large blade said monotonously, "I'll have you give me the 'eye'." Her gray eyes were blank, like a doll being manipulated by its puppeteer. This woman gave him the ghost bumps.

"I don't know what you're talking about, yoi." Marco prepared for battle as she lunged. _Miracle was faster than her_, he faintly observes dodging the large blade, foot lashing out over the woman's head. It didn't hit her, the attack passed through her body like it was nothing hitting the ground instead and create a crater.

A blast somewhere on the frozen lake, Jozu realized, shook the Moby Dick and screams followed. He was too busy fending off his crewmates to further investigate what happened but one thing for sure, flying lotuses exist and they shoot black beams.

"Jozu!" Thatch voice echoed through the struggles. "What's happening here?!" He emerged from the fog with a severed hand on his chest. The jewels and gold vanished from where he walked. "Why the hell are you guys fighting? We got serious problem here!"

A large pillar of fire appeared diminished the fog that covers the ship and act as a beacon of light in the middle of the dark night, Jozu noticed Ace fighting the flying and beam firing lotuses with Izou on his side. That's weird. He couldn't find they're Captain.

"Uhh?" The man Jozu was holding by the collar, groaned as if he didn't tried to hug the life out of the 3rd Division Commander. "What's happening? Where's the gold?"

"What gold?! There's a bitch out for our blood and you' all could think of is gold!" He waved the severed hand his holding in annoyance.

"Who? Miracle?" Jozu dropped the man, a first division member named Jason.

"No! Not her!" Thatch snapped, eyes scanning their surroundings. The chaos had stopped on their side but on the smaller Moby Dick fellow crew member was fighting among themselves. When his eyes caught Rakuyo and Atmos of all of the people on the verge of clawing each other throat, he threw Miracle's severed hand on them with a precision of chef handling his knife. "Stop it! Both of you!"

It hit the both of them, bloody wings sprouting out of the mark on its hand.

"Where's Matheus?" Marco landed in a hurry on the railings after managing to get away from the annoying ghost woman for a minute. His eyes skimming the ongoing chaos just like what Thatch had done only with much more intensity.

"Below deck. Where's Pops?"

The phoenix's brows furrowed, blue eyes intensifying more. "That's what I would like to find out. But before that, we have to do something about these pesky lotuses." He comments, a lot of flying lotuses hovered above them, preparing to fire. Marco soared towards them leaving Jozu wondering about his cryptic answer.

"Here, you need this." Thatch came to him and smudged the skin on his arm with blood.

Jozu's eyes narrowed, "What's this?"

"Miracle's blood." Thatch comments nonchalantly, Jozu recoiled in disgust.

"Hey, it works. Those two proves it." He pointed towards Atmos and Rakuyo who was busy making disgusted face yet looked fine. Feral actions forgotten as they moved to join the fight with blood smeared on their foreheads.

"I think it could help us stop this pointless fighting among ourselves. Even I don't understand what's they're all figthing for."

"It's the jewels scattered on the floor or the fog, must be that suspicious thick fog. It brought out the greedy nature in us." Jozu answered, hands turning into diamonds as he sliced flying lotuses on the deck one after another, Thatch on his back.

"I don't see any jewels now but, greed is one of the seven deadly sins, right?"

Jozu stilled, craned his neck to catch his companions face. "Yeah." Thatch's right. There are no more jewels and gold scattered on the Moby Dick's deck. What could have caused it? Was it just because of _her_ hand? How could even a severed hand produced blood was a mystery he rather not find out.

"Well we're onto one hell of a shit. Pirates are greedy by nature."

Jozu couldn't agree more because demons joined the fray with their razor like teeth, bald head, red eyes and claws.

* * *

It was like being in Marineford again. Ace's mind bitterly reminded him. Though, this time he was fighting with them, not just watching and being uselessly bound. His family was all fighting over the jewels like it meant much more than their lives. Or maybe something made them feel like that. Ace didn't know. All he knows was to stop his comrades from killing each other because of a single crown. A part of him was wondering why he wasn't acting like that when Jiru was also acting like an obsessive maniac while Namur tried to pacify him.

Ace gritted his teeth in frustration. His fire was restricted by the fog thickening again. His comrades were already standing atop on the frozen lake and were fighting each other for a penny. Greed. It had to be greed.

If his fire got too much there's a lot of possibility of the falling on icy cold water, not that he doubts his control over his power fails but the fact that he could seriously hurt them with just one column of fire restricted his actions. He somehow hated himself now. But they were fighting with the unknown now. He couldn't go blow things up left and right now. He had to think, carefully. Rationally.

Those lotuses should have come off from something, right? Maybe like some lotus producers or something. Just the question is, where he could find it? Burning it would be easy. Ace thought as he knocked down five men from his division. Seriously, once this whole ordeal was done he's going to teach them how to resist temptation. Those jewels shiny shimmering effects were nothing compared to his little brother's goofy grin.

_Good, Ace. Think about good things. All good things. _He thought as he walked through the thickening fog, fighting demons, dodging beams and knocking out or kicking some comrades out of the beam's way. What the hell are those lotuses deal? They're not attacking with the same ferocity when they were in the castle. They lacked power and a little bit slow, hovering above the air like the searching for something. What's going on? And seriously how many are they? They seem endless. Ace had lost count on how many he had destroyed.

"Shit." He grumbled. He really needs to find it source or this won't end. He caught sight of Marco wrecking havoc above. The ships were all fine so long as Marco was up above. He'll protect it until...until what?

He could use his fire to release the ships from the ice, so they could retreat and regroup. What about those on the ground? Maybe Marco could grab them or Namur could fish them out. Rakuyo could all snap them all back into reality in no time and the nurses could easily patched up those who have fallen. Right, regroup, they needed that.

But what about Pops?

So many emotions swelled up inside him and a demon had stupidly tried to attack when he was in this state. He mercilessly burned it into ashes just like the other than even think they could ganged him up. They couldn't just leave him. They couldn't. They wouldn't. After all what the man had done. Ace would never turn his back on him.

Still, the danger remains. They couldn't fight like this all night. The fog was acting like some sort of barrier around them and the fact that fellow comrades were still fighting at each other remains. They're in disadvantage position in this battle. They were hit in the inside without them knowing and separate comrades from one another. It was dirty trick that works too damn well. And they were supposed to be the pirates in this story.

Ace was bitterly reminded of Marineford again. Telling them to stop wasn't enough. He had to do something, anything, shouting isn't one of them. Praying for miracles wasn't so bad at the moment.

* * *

Rin was confused when the golden haired boy clung to her suddenly. She understood his fear in their situation because of the on-going battle outside but for him to be cautious of their fellow comrade was rather disturbing. Three men from the 14th division came in the room their hiding the boy. Rin remembered them as the triplets, Jan, Jin and Jun. The commanders must have ordered them for further protection. Worry twisted in Rin's gut, the situation must be that bad outside.

"Well?" Yvette arched an eyebrow at their sudden appearance, hopping down from her sit on some old crates.

Rin mentally rolled her eyes. The woman has been a pain. Yvette was too impatient, itching for a fight to prove herself in the crew like any other newbies.

"The commanders ordered for the transfer of the child to us." Jun answered, his black hair framing perfectly his head.

Yvette heaved a sigh. Finally, she had enough of babysitting.

"Don't trust them. They're monsters." Matheus whispered on Rin's side that made her hesitate. One of the explicit orders of her division commander was to listen to kid no matter what and how ridiculous it sounded. It was approved by the 1st division commander, himself.

"Why?" Rin found herself questioning the three.

"Why don't you just give the boy away? We got matters to take care outside." Yvette narrowed suspiciously her eyes at Rin. According to the rumors, Rin was that Miracle best friend and that she could be another liability in the ship. It's a wonder why the 14th division Commander hasn't throw her out yet.

"Aren't you listening to what Marco had said? Whatever the kid say, don't doubt it." Rin answered back, palming the whip on her back. "Now, answer me. Who ordered you to take the boy away from my watch?"

"He's a kid. Are you stupid?" Yvette argued, obviously losing her trust and patience at Rin. The woman didn't even have a respect towards the 1st division commander! "And the order came obviously from Commander Jiru!"

"Matheus was not under Commander Jiru's jurisdiction!" Rin argued back, the boy shifting on her back.

"You're planning to take the boy away, aren't you?" Jan step forward making Rin back away, she was still hesitant in fighting against her own comrades. If only she have Miracle's courage.

"To take him back to the traitor." Jin followed, pulling out threatening his sword.

"Miracle had got nothing to do with this!" Rin shouted.

"I knew you're with the traitor!" Yvette was the first one to attack, dagger in hand she lunged. Rin dodged her, taking Matheus with her but Jun was on Yvette's back, something with sharp claws was coming out from his mouth to Rin's horror. She pushed Yvette away from the monster's range and sacrificed her arm in the process. Blood dripped from Rin's arm as the demon clamped down on it, Yvette fall on the floor with a thump obviously shocked, Jun's deflated body on her side.

"Rin!" Matheus worriedly shouted her name as the other two demon cornered him.

"Yvette, you bitch! Do something!" Rin shouted at her fellow human and tried to tug her arm off the demon's jaw, punching it on its temple making it loosen its hold on her arm. She reached her whip once her arm was free and snapped it towards the demon, latching itself on its neck Rin tugged and throw him on the wall, effectively destroying the wooden wall in the process.

Yvette gasped at the sight of Jun's deflated body on her side when she reached for her missing blade.

"Matheus!" Rin screamed as the boy was taken away by one of the demons while the other one was being yanked by her whip on the ankle. Rin bodily threw the other demon on the other side, almost taking their only source of light in the dark with it. She didn't hesitate to jump off from the hole in the Moby Dick to chase the demon, leaving Yvette under the flickering of the lamp in the room. Pops won't be happy about the hole.

Yvette took off a minute after Rin' and the demon's departure, grabbing her fallen blade away from Jun's body and hesitantly jumping from the hole in the Moby Dick landing painfully on the ground with a roll. She stood shakily, surveying the battlefield with narrowed caramel eyes. She couldn't find the kid and Rin with the fog and the thick roots that surrounded the place but she can hear the sound of sword clashing and explosion all around. Above was hundreds or so lotuses were hovering, firing beams here and there.

What is this? She took a step back, fear slowly crawled its way in her heart as she further scan the area. She noticed that there were also a bunch of golden trinkets on the ground, shining, gleaming and beckoning her to touch it and try to make it hers. She found it suspicious. Who wouldn't in this kind of situation? Why the hell golden materials are scattered in the battlefield?

"…Chloe?" She squint her eyes at the figure cradled by some thick roots. She wasn't wrong. The woman sleeping there was her friend and bunk mate! "Chloe!" she ran to her blissfully sleeping friend.

* * *

Matheus struggle vehemently against his captor. No, he's not going to get caught again and return to the darkness!

The ring on his necklace didn't burst out with power like it used but it was thrumming with something. It is calling for something or rather someone.

Matheus accidentally wack the demon's head and loose it hold on him. He landed on the floor with thick roots, shrieking when he came face to face with a man looking blissfully. He scrambled away from the man stuck in the roots something lodged itself next to the man's heart his amber eyes saw. It's a seed that was sucking the life force of the man.

"Matheus!" Rin, sweet determined Rin who was hurt because of him was running towards his direction even with the bleeding wound on her arm. The demons have multiplied and there are some weird flying lotuses hovering above.

_Rin's gonna be in danger! _A lotus shoot a line of beam towards her, Matheus could only gape when he saw her in the line of explosion. He took a shaky step back.

It's happening again. Darkness was approaching close and he couldn't do anything about it. People are going to die again.

_I told you, didn't I? _The boy could almost see a man with a top hat, wickedly grinning at him as red eyes burned in manic glee perched on a column somewhere faraway like a demented bird and behind him was a man curled in midair wrapped in bloody thorns. The curled seemingly unconscious man emits a large amount of malicious intent that feels like it's swallowing him whole.

_It's them_, _the one who started all of this._

_You can't escape darkness. _The man purred.

Terror gripped the poor boy's heart as his eyes blinked away the image of that horrible man. He needs to run, to get away, somehere, anywhere, just away from that man. Just as he was about stand and scram a clawed hand latched an iron grip on the back of his neck, cutting of his air supply and digging into his skin, beads of red trickled down on his purple yukata given by Izou. Matheus thrashed, hearing the screaming of his name somewhere, trying to get the choking grip off his neck. He got lucky the hold loosens as a gunshot rang in the air. He fell on his back. The demon fell on the ground, arm severed and shrieking in pain, mouth twisting in a snarl.

"Run, Matheus!" It was Izou, guns aimed at the demons approaching towards him, clearly ignoring the lotuses that hovered above him.

Matheus didn't need to be told twice even though he didn't know which way to go. Shaking with barely concealed terror he took a step forward and bolted, brows furrowed as he heard the shouts for Izou's life.

He's gonna die! He's gonna die! He scrunched his eyes shut in order for the tears to stop streaming on his cheeks but that was his gravest mistake, tripping from a root sticking out, the lotuses hovered above him again forming in a weird formation.

Matheus shriek once again only to be saved by a God's gift from above, Marco in his phoenix form, sharp talons destroying the formation.

"What are you doing out here, yoi?!" The 1st division commander barked. Obviously, he's not having a good time. That annoying woman was untouchable even with haki and he couldn't figure out why. It's not like she's a devil fruit user or something.

Matheus sniffed, "Rin was—" but was cut off by the beamed that soared towards the 1st Division commander. Marco took it with his body. Matheus curled into a ball when the explosion happened he smelled his hair being burnt but ignored in favor for looking for Marco's direction. Marco was brushing off the floor with his wing, a frown marring his usually impassive face as the lotuses gathered again accompanied by a woman in front.

Their quickly losing men in this battle, the infirmary must be bustling with activity right now with furious doctors and nurses.

The ring violently thrummed on his chest and Matheus ears were ringing all of sudden. The 1st division commander was yelling something at him but no matter how much he strained his ears, he couldn't hear anything but the ringing.

The ring on his neck was somehow speaking in his head, directing him to somewhere. Matheus head snapped towards the castle. _There! Go there! _It was yipping with barely contain excitement to the boy's confusion. He was so terrified in this situation and the ring on his neck was excited?!

But if help was there…

_Yes! Help was there! _The ring answered.

He didn't hesitate to run towards the fallen castle.

"Matheus! Don't go there, yoi!" Marco shouted wings took another shot of beam towards him. That place was filled with lotuses! And just like what Marco had thought, hundreds of lotuses soared in the sky from the destroyed Castle. How many are there?

The boy is trapped! He tried to kick the woman away but just like any of his attacks it passed through her to his chagrin. She didn't even bother to dodge!

"It's no use. You can't hit someone like me who didn't exist in this world." She leaned in closed to him, Marco's foot passing through her abdomen like she just some kind of ghost. "I, on the other hand can hit you." She released a beamed from her mouth in front of Marco's face.

The 1st division commander skidded backwards from the force but remain unscathed due to his regeneration powers.

"Yeah. But it wasn't enough to kill me, lady." He said, smirking. Their fight was rather pointless. She too couldn't inflict damage on him.

Obviously, the woman was buying time. _Matheus could be 'the eye' or they needed him for something. _He elbowed a demon stupid enough to approach him. He might believe the former considering the boy can see more than what he lets on. This is not good. Too many had fallen and if the boy was caught, their efforts would be all into naught.

Blue flames licked his arms as it turns into wings and he dashed forward barreling his way towards the boy, kicking all demons and lotuses alike that gets in his way. He was well aware of the woman following him but the boy was his priority.

"Brat! Get back here, yoi!" He leaped just in time to protect the boy from a beam but Matheus didn't hear him as he keep on running. "Matheus!"

The boy was biting his lips as he run, pure fear and adrenaline coursing in his veins and the only solace he could take in this situation was the ringing turned into soft humming of directions in his ear. He yelped when something grabbed his ankles and he fall face first on the ground, terror once again gripping his heart as he thrashed, kicking the one that tried to touch him.

He frantically looked around catching the 1st division commander soared in the sky followed by explosions by the beam firing lotuses.

His stomach dropped when the woman that Marco was fighting appeared before him, grabbed his collar and lifted him up. A choked sob escaped the boy's lips as tears stream from his eyes. _I'm scared._

The humming of the ring on his chest intensified as it glows under his yukata. A memory of a man giving the ring to him flashes back into his terrified young mind.

"_This is a part of me." He said, "Half of my soul resides in it and it will protect you from darkness but when the time comes the ring stop responding and you were in danger. You don't need to call my name or shout it loud. Help will come in unexpected form. She's reckless, sassy and can be a little annoying but she's all you need. She'll come to you and that is for sure…" He was genuinely smiling. His blue-gray eyes were shinning with pride and a promise of safe place for him._

Those words had become his one and only refuge in this violent world. So he prayed with all of his heart that it wasn't just a broken promise as he struggled against his captor's hold. Amber eyes opening to glare defiantly against the woman that holding him. It might not be that effective due to the tears and snot on his face but he tried anyway.

"Hey, bitch! Let the boy go now or else…" Thatch warned while still struggling to breath from running to catch up with Matheus. He had successfully dump Miracle's arm in the infirmary where many of his brothers and sisters are already staying. Dammit. And there were also a lot stuck in those shitty roots.

Rin was behind him also panting, her wounded arm hanging limply on her side. He had saved her from being barbecued.

"Thatch!" He choked out the name of the commander, tears streaming from his eyes again. An incredible shock wave almost knock him into the ground if only weren't for the iron grip of the woman on his cloth. Marco was on the woman's side, trying to kick his way in the defense of the lotus' barrier that was protecting her.

"I keep telling you it's no use." The woman sighed exasperatedly and tucked Matheus on her side who was still struggling. All of his efforts are seem to be in vain as all of his petty attacks passed through her body like nothing.

"Help!" His stomach dropped when he caught sight of the lotuses above them doing a weird formation and glowing as it descended upon them. He covered his head with his arm and screamed for all his worth, the blue gem in the ring in his necklace gleamed brightly in the dark.

A gust of wind followed his scream and absolute silence. Lotus petals fell from above.

"What the fuck is going on here?" Someone growled that somehow resonated all over the battle zone.

Matheus felt his captor stiffened and dared to open his eyes and met a pair of hard jade eyes staring at his captor. A woman clad with black clothes. Her appearance in the battlefield seemed to cease movements from pirates and demons alike.

She awfully looked like someone he knew. "Skye?" Uncertain, he asked.

The mysterious woman's jewel eyes instantly zeroed on him and narrowed. His captor shifted her foot and if possible had turned as stiff as a rock could.

"Are you Skye's sister?" Matheus prodded, blinking away his tears. He really didn't know why he's asking but he wanted to know. Because if she was Skye's sister then maybe, just maybe, she could help them.

She stared at him hard, jade eyes trying to unravel the mystery of his existence. Something Matheus could mutually understand.

Then she slowly turned her head to his captor with sickeningly sweet smile. "I don't know what's going on but you better let the boy go." A sword manifested in her hand.

An invisible pressure fell on his shoulders that made the hair on the back of his neck rise. Matheus sharply intake some air. The woman is dangerous. No wonder his captor was wary of her. Terrified, even.

The jade eye woman took a step forward that made his captor took a hasty step back and pointed her large blade at the mysterious female look alike of Skye. Though, she got different eyes.

"Don't let her get close to the boy!" His captor ordered or more like shriek to her demon and lotuses companions. Everything was spurring in to action again as the demons moved to attack her and the lotuses circled around preparing to fire but suddenly she was out of Matheus line of sight in a flurry of motion. The only trace of her presence was the small crater that was imprinted on the frozen swhere she'd stood a second ago.

He didn't even catch what she did. It was too fast. One moment he was looking at her from a distance and the next she was already in front of them. A flash of silver is what it only took and Matheus was released from his captor's clutches.

"Thank…" Matheus swallowed the lump in his throat when his eyes met her scrutinizing gaze. "…you?" He continued lamely.

"Amber eyes." Miracle started, an eyebrow arching when the boy flinched. "Golden hair. Colorless soul. And…" She trailed off, hand letting her blade sink on the ground as she reached out on his neck. "Skye's weapon. The Howling Wolf." She finished, palming the ring on his neck. "Tell me boy. Who are you?"

She knows Skye. His eyes widen.

"Yeah. I know him." She answered like she had read his thoughts. Her eyes softening, "He is my mentor."

"Then, will you help?" His eyes were tearing up again. "Skye said, you—you'll come when the ring stops protecting me!"

Miracle silently takes in the information. Skye knows she'll meet this boy. How suspicious. She'll think about it later. "I did help you, didn't I?"

"Yes!" He replied breathlessly. "But everyone…" His eyes traveled around the area, taking all in the damages, pain, fear and suffering going on around him.

"That, I can't do." She sighed and straightened up. The demons had strayed away from them when she had kicked Eve's butt. It was only a matter of time when the phantom maiden comes back with vengeance.

"Why?"

"They don't want help from someone like me."

A fact.

"I don't understand."

"You really don't have to." She caressed his cheek affectionately and shrugs off her jacket to let him wear it. He's only wearing a yukata in the middle of this weather. Who was his caretaker to be a fool to leave him here? Miracle is going whip them straight.

_She doesn't have her other arm. _Matheus silently observed when he noticed the missing lump for her shoulder.

"Now let me take you to a safe place." She helps him up.

"N-no." he hesitated, tearing his eyes away from her loss arm. It was impolite to stare.

"What?" She asked, wondering if she heard his little squeak wrong. Did the boy just defy her?

"No." The boy was clutching his yukata with a death grip, body trembling from–what Miracle could smell—fear. "You're only going to take me in this safe place." He frowned at her, amber eyes clearly displeased. "I don't want to leave them."

Miracle sighed and with narrowed eyes scanned the battlefield. Well, it's not like there's actually a safe place. A flicker of hesitation enter her eyes. The pirates are big boys. They can take care of themselves. But then again, looking closely at the battlefield they're barely holding up.

_Greed was fully utilizing Gabriel's ability. It's frustrating._

"You lied! You do want to help them!" Matheus exclaimed, clearly seeing the hesitation in her.

Now it's Miracle's turn to frown. The boy got her ability! How was that possible? Same soul. Same ability. Same appearance. The only difference was his gender. What the hell are her mentors not telling her?

"I didn't lie. I said, I can't." She elaborated. It was no use lying to the boy.

Matheus blinked owlishly at her. "There's a difference?"

"Yes." Miracle bit out.

"Mira!" Thatch sighed in relief as he approached her without caution and the stupidity of a fourth commander division of the Whitebeard Pirates can do.

Miracle turned on him with a benevolent glare that had the demons in the vicinity took a step back and made them actually used their brains and think whether its time to run away from the irate Saint. Her mood had did a 180 degrees turn.

If there's a reason that the boy was here, it was definitely them.

"What is he doing here?"

"Matheus is with us." Thatch answered normally, bending down to carry the boy.

Matheus hugged the 4th division commander with all his worth. Of course, no matter how mature like Matheus act sometimes he was still a child, probably years younger than Haruta. They didn't have the time to ask about his age with what going on around them.

"I can see that. But what exactly are you thinking with that brain of yours bringing him HERE?"

A boy in the battlefield? Had their arrogance finally eat their brains out?

"Miracle, this isn't actually the right time for a lecture, yoi."

The glare she sent at the fourth division Commander was nothing compared to the one she sent on the Phoenix. If looks could kill, she probably had shredded him into pieces. "Don't ever call me by my name." The low growl from her made the demons look at each other, waiting to see who would run first. God, how she hated to hear her name from his lips.

Miracle picked up those papers, do your damn work, watch over Stephan. Miracle do this. Miracle do that.

_Oh fuck you._

"We shouldn't really fight at this moment." His voice was coaxing that made Miracle killed him in her head a hundred times in 89 different ways that made it looked like it was just an accident.

"We? Who's we?" She feigned innocence when in truth she's seething inside.

Marco clucked his tongue, harnessing all calm and patience he could muster in this situation. Unfortunately, it wasn't enough. "You. Me…US."

Miracle raised an elegant eyebrow, "Us? Don't you think that word was too much? Do you even know what 'us' mean is? This isn't we're all in this together shit. There's never been an us, Phoenix." She said with a heavy emphasis on the epithet.

Damn him. No, damn them all.

None of them had ever taken pity on her before. She was thrown aside and forgotten like garbage.

Until now they needed her, there's already an us? Like they were the best of friends?

Marco's jaw clenched. Where's all of this animosity coming from when she had save him awhile ago? "Mira—"

"Don't you ever call me by my name." she growled again in warning.

Oh he had enough. "Fine. What do you want me to call you then? Bitch? Wench? Ms. All high and Mighty? Saint of the red lake? Pick your damn choice, yoi!" His outburst had still the pirates on their position and turned to watch their argument with confusion and wariness.

Marco snapped! Their ever so calm and collected first division commander snapped!

Meanwhile, Miracle just stood there appearing almost angelic and sweet as she watched Marco glaring at her closely. If there's a nice lesson Gabriel had taught her it was pulling an attitude on people she was infuriated at. Marco was definitely one of them. She had this feeling to pull an attitude on him. What she had discovered was something she really doesn't appreciate. It's all because of him.

"I really like the Ms. All high and mighty one but that's too long. How about this?" Her eyes were holding this dangerous bitter glint that made the phoenix regret his outburst.

It was always because of him.

"Why don't you call me by the one thing you all know of that is definitely not my name? You know, the one you branded into my arm and whole being."

_Traitor! _All she'd ever wanted was a family. One person who treated her like she mattered to them. Marco said their family. And what a disappointment that was. Stabbed in the heart. By all of them.

She was angry and hurt.

Mostly angry and she wanted it to unleash it on him.

"It was endearing really for you to give me a pet name. You all must really love it." The way Miracle eyes glint with deep bitterness was a huge contradiction from her sweet smile. "Come on, Phoenix. Call me by that and I might do some backflips for you." She purred tauntingly.

Marco had to clench his hands to prevent himself from doing something he might regret. His first instinct was to give her what she wanted but it would be like falling into her finely woven traps. Damn, he had enough of those.

"Guys! This isn't really a time for your petty arguments." Rin warned as the woman Miracle had kicked away from Matheus finally stood from where she was blasted and looks ready for retribution.

Miracle huffed and was actually the first to break the glaring contest by facing the direction of the phantom Maiden. Her movement caused the demons to scramble away with their tail tucked between their legs. The pirates were one thing but the Saint that laid waste to their legion all by herself. They do have self preservation.

But Miracle wouldn't have them escaping with her mood right now, with concentration her aura lashed out and created a dome that covered the lake to slowly burn every demons in it and halted Eve movements.

She needed to let out all the frustrations in her or else she might lose it.

The demons shriek and writhe from her aura, their skins slowly burn like they were hit by sunlight. Eve narrowed her eyes at Miracle.

"What's happening?" Thatch watched, as the shrieking and writhing continued in an agonizingly slow manner. He was already standing and carrying Matheus. The temperature suddenly went high and become warm. What the hell is this dome of white-yellowish light Miracle had unleashed?

"Miracle-san?" Matheus started. He only heard her name from the argument.

"Yeah?" Miracle cocked her head at him while Marco frowned, feeling miffed that Matheus didn't spark hostility from calling Miracle by her own name.

"It's warm, your soul is." He clutched the ring on his neck. It demanded to be with her. But this is the only thing left for him.

"Why thank you." Truthfully, she didn't know if she'll take it as compliment. Her soul? Warm? Really? From someone who killed thousand of lives? Boy, you knew nothing.

"Where inside your soul, yoi?"

Hostility at maximum level she turned to the phoenix with narrowed eyes. "What? Disgusted? Feel free to get out. Obviously. There are no doors. You can show yourself out." She wasn't really in the mood to be civil especially at Marco.

The phoenix frowned at her.

"Now, now, you two. There are still that woman and lotuses to deal with. So calm down." Thatch intervened before they start at it again. His eyes narrowed at the woman openly glaring at Miracle, her arm was regenerating. "She's not burning." He noted.

"She's not a demon, Commander." Rin answered, eyes trained on the phantom Maiden. She knows their kind. "She's a spirit."

Confused, Thatch turned to her. "How do you know?"

"Wow, you're her Commander and you didn't even know she's a Shaman. Nice~" Rin cringed as Miracle spoke the secret she tried so hard to keep. Well it's not like it mattered now.

Thatch gaped while Matheus tilted his head in confusion. "Shaman?"

Rin looked sheepish. "We kind of have the ability to call spirits?"

"Ghost." Miracle elaborated.

Gun shot rang and explosions. "When will you stop you're chit-chat and do something?" Izou shouted not far from them as the lotuses flew around and shot beams. Completely unharmed by the dome Miracle created.

"Cielo, what are you doing here?" Eve asked, gray eyes solely focused on Miracle. Eve, as Miracle remembered as Gabriel's most trusted subordinate and represents his power as a Shaman, medium for the residents of the afterlife, a spirit.

Miracle couldn't help the melancholy that showed in her face all for eyes to see. Cielo. How nostalgic to hear that name from someone she knew.

She walked forward, "Shouldn't you be asking yourself that? It really surprises me that you're into kidnapping brats now. Or is it your new hobby aside from tormenting poor innocent pirates, Eve?" She comments, jade eyes watching the woman that help her grow to what she is now.

Eve was a spirit bound to serve Gabriel the Shaman. Yes, Gabriel wasn't an aura-user but a Shaman and Eve was one of the spirits serving him. It was one of the unspoken rules in Beasteria that if you want to challenge Gabriel into a battle you must get through Eve first. Most of the Beastia's had probably went against Gabriel at least once (maybe not Skye), due to his ridiculous choice of partners when it comes to mission (he was the one who have the authority to assign missions), even Miracle had tried to revolt against him. Call it ungrateful or whatsoever. Gabriel was the type to abuse his power for his own sadistic amusement and god, he loves attention.

Miracle and her partner weren't the best buddies at that time thus she dare to complain at him alongside with her partner. One would say that they got their asses kicked by Gabriel himself. But no, that wasn't the case. They never even got close to him. That's because next to him, there was…Eve. She was a scary woman with a supernatural strength.

"You knew it each other, yoi?" Marco asks disbelief evident in his tone.

"Shush, Phoenix, we're having a girl talk. Do something productive, will you?"

"Give me the eye, Cielo."

Miracle eyes narrowed. Eye. The demons had once called her Queen like that. If it's because of her eyes that can see things more than a normal human can do, she didn't have enough time to find out. Though at this moment, Eve had seized the boy. Could it be?

"Take your lotuses, scream and runaway now, Eve. Believe me, you don't want a taste of me in the mood I'm in." The butterfly blade she was holding was glinting dangerously.

The phantom Maiden arched a haughty eyebrow. "In your state right now, you wouldn't able to hold this dome much longer. Atropos had drained you. If you keep this up, you know what will happen."

Miracle smiled bitterly, the phantom maiden knew her well. She dug her heels on the frozen ground, Eve's body tensed. "For your information, I don't really need to hold it." She commented and the dome immediately vanished when she relinquish her hold on it.

Why would she? Eve looked around in surprise to watch the dome vanishing in little specks of light. Her mistake because the moment she turned to the beastia, Miracle was already crouching in front of her and swung her blade in wide arch upwards. Eve got not choice to jump above in attempt to dodge it.

Miracle smirked when the Phantom Maiden landed on a lotus that created a platform for her to stand in mid-air. Apparently spirit like Eve that was tied to a Shaman can't fly around like a ghost. A wide slash was on her chest that ripped her dress but it was immediately closed due to Greed's power of regeneration. Miracle wrinkled her nose in disgust as she jumped in the air and moved to attack again. The tartness of greed was everywhere. A quick glance below her, she knew what caused it and she need to do something about it. Thatch was already moving to bring the boy to a safe place, backed up by Rin and Marco.

Vista cursed loudly when a flying slash almost hit a man from his division that was stuck in the roots if only he weren't there to pull him out at the last seconds. Why are these guys looking so blissful anyway?

And Miracle, that damn woman was going crazy above! Where was Marco to rein her? He felt pity for the blade she's holding. Miracle wasn't really doing anything but send flying slashes against her opponent. She was acting like a painter madly moving her paint brush in the canvas to create a master piece. Worst is they were the canvas.

Marco tilted in his head at the large circle below him and turned his head at Miracle who was fighting against that Eve and put another line below hitting Ace but the attack just past through the fire-user. What is she doing?

Miracle caught his gaze with a warning glare. _Say something and I'll a find a way to skin you alive. _Her gorgeous jade eyes seem to talk to him before it focused again at her opponent. He was offended that way she treated him but really who was he to demand to cease her bitterness? He was just the man who almost tore her heart out. While she…

"_We saw it, Marco, we were there, when Miracle beg for your life. Traitor's don't do that kind of thing."_

Really they don't.

The drawing was finished as Miracle pinned Eve on the ground with heel on the phantom maiden's skull. Eve's large blade was lying close to them in a battered state, the chains were cut to pieces.

Miracle was breathing hard and her vision was getting hazy. Eve's right, Atropos had drained her strength and it took her a lot of energy to finally subdue the phantom Maiden.

This is the second time she's going to use a teleportation circle. The first time she drew the circle, Tynn appeared flipping his shit followed by the twins screaming threats at the tops of their lungs. They were so worried because she asked for help for the very first time in her job. Remembering it now, she found it endearing.

Dammit.

Miracle thoughts were cut off when something sharp passed through her right shoulder, blood immediately fell from her lips as she staggered and leaped away from the next shots. Crouching on the ground she turn towards the direction of where the attack came and she almost got her head blast off from her neck, when a combined lotuses shot a triple sized beam on her if only weren't for the large blue flaming avian that charged in front of her at a velocity of immeasurable caliber. Miracle released a breath she didn't realized she was holding.

_That was scary._She thought as the phoenix morphed into the man she was all too familiar with.

Marco glanced back at the wounded woman behind him. She lowered her guard down for a minute there. Though, he couldn't blame her. Her head was bleeding, there's blood on her mouth, a suspicious hole was on the right shoulder and her legs had this weird swirling markings on it. She's a bloody mess and by the way she's heaving oxygen in her mouth, she won't last long.

Greed emerged from the dark forest, half of his torso accompanied by his left shoulder was cut off but by the twitching of his flesh, he was slowly but surely regenerating. His other hand was pointing a finger at Miracle's previous position.

_So that's where those small beams came from._ Miracle thought. _And he looks mutilated. _Her sadist part whooped in delight. Take that!

"My my~ If isn't the phoenix…" Greed sang then his face suddenly turned serious. "How are you still alive?"

Marco gave him a taunting smirk, "You said it yourself. I'm a phoenix. You can't kill me, yoi."

Greed stared blankly at him, "You overestimate yourself, phoenix. The invincible can be killed too."

"Marco!" Miracle's shout of his name was his only warning when something hit him square on the neck from his side. He hissed when that something wrapped around his neck and felt like it burned him.

"Clotho!" Miracle was quick to summon the other half of her chain scythe and throw at Eve in retaliation. The chain scythe cut the Phantom Maiden square on the chest when she caught sight of Greed throwing something at her direction. She thought she managed to dodge it when she leaped away but something cold graze her and suddenly wrapped around her neck.

She was panting and crouching on the ground when Jozu and Atmos came running for their cover. Miracle turned to see Marco sitting with a frown on his face and futilely pulling off a certain black collar on his neck.

Her jaw went slack as she turned to Greed that has a smug grin on his face. He didn't!

Greed tilted his chin up and murmur something that Miracle managed to read on his lips as "Beautiful."

Sicko!

"Oy! Oy! This is bad!" Atmos voiced out his head tilted up as all lotuses gathered above, spinning ominously.

"It's an omni-directional attack!" Jozu comments, his body turning into diamond.

"Dammit!" Marco groaned and moved to stand. He can still feel his flames so the collar whatever it is was not made of sea stone. That's good. He will be able to take care of those things above.

Miracle grabbed him before he can even turn his hand into wings. "Don't bother!"

"What?" Confused, he frowned down at her.

"I said don't bother!"

"Why not?! My family is in danger, yoi! How I cannot bother?!" Frustrated he growled at her and tried to push her away from him.

"You'll die if you get too far!"

"I don't really have time for whatever game you're playing, yoi!" He successfully pries her off him with a rough push as the lotuses started forming black beams.

Jozu caught her by her shoulders, "Why don't you just leave it to Marco?"

An awful feeling went through her…Of course, he wouldn't listen. It's all about his family's safety. It's all about them. Birdbrain!

Like hell, she's going to let him killed by his own stupidity. Miracle did what only a desperate woman can do, she released herself from Jozu's gripped and hop to grab Marco's tail with an aura covered arm.

"Down, you arrogant flaming turkey!" And slammed him on the frozen ground. "I swear someday I'll put a damn leash on you!"

The frozen ground that was suddenly filled with glowing linings and slowly but surely they were inside a huge cylindrical pillar that reached up the darken sky and reflected the linings on the ground. A magic circled had suddenly burst into existence, engulfing each and every pirates inside it.

Confused, he shrugged the last of snow on his body and turned to Miracle who was chanting something under her breath. Jozu had put her on a choke hold.

Her eyes were cold as she stared at him with cold bitter anger. He really doesn't understand her. One moment she was crying for him, then she'll run, come back with a snarky mouth, then look at him with cold eyes that rival's Aokiji's power. It was confusing.

Every damn time Miracle shows her face at them instead of getting answers all he got was a bitch-slap of questions. It was frustrating.

"What's happening?"

"Shit! They're firing!"

"I don't want to die!"

"What did the bitch do?!"

"She slammed Marco-taichou on the ground!"

"If I die here, I'll haunt her!"

"Me too!"

Shouts filled his ears as he shut his eyes unwillingly from the blinding light, his overprotective senses screaming for the danger that the lotuses impose.

Marco remembered the linings on the ground that she had drawn while fighting the phantom maiden. Slowly, Marco opened his eyes to see Miracle giving him a droll stare. Jozu was surprisingly still holding her. Daze, he surveyed his surrounding.

The castle that he thought was destroyed was standing before him, with its snow white walls. The Moby Dick was with them too along with its minis and there a lot of portion of his comrades lying on the snow unconscious. They were on a large courtyard or something, surrounded by golemns (they appeared so) and above was the stars and moon looking below them.

Stars? Moon, yoi? It was dark just before. And it appears he was not the only confused of what was going on.

Turning again to Miracle, he faced her droll stare.

"It's a teleportation spell, moron." She spat out. His eyes caught the black collar on her neck that almost covered half of it with a silver blank plate in front. His hand traced the thing that was constricting his own neck, felt a dread on his being.

He was collared like a slave. They were collared like a slave. Both of them.

"And that, you jerk, was a soul binder." Miracle sneered, finding no amusement on his reaction towards the collar. Jozu stared at him, finally seeing the collar on his neck and slowly let go of Miracle. Said woman, sagged on the floor. The spell had drained all her energy left.

"If I die, you die. If you put a distance of 20 feet or so away from me, you die."

The present commanders and other crew member conscious enough to heard what she's saying gaped.

"WHAT?!" They shouted in unison.

"Rest assured. It would not spontaneously explode." She continued, calmly this time. Internally she was busy trying to remember alternative measures to take off the collars on their necks aside from its stupid key that was probably with Greed.

Oh? So it wasn't a slave collar? Now that's a relief. Marco sighed then he remembered the beam that almost killed him.

"But what if I die before you, yoi?" He felt like something was missing in her explanation.

She gave him another droll stare after spitting out some blood in her mouth. "You're a phoenix."

"So if you die, even Marco is a phoenix, his regeneration powers wouldn't be able to save him?" Jozu asked.

"Exactly. This collar main purpose is to kill the invincible."


	18. Worst of Her

**Worst of _Her_**

Red crescent moon shone brightly above and the full body of water below reflected its light in a red glow. The shitty cocky brat was clever, teleporting him into this place. What? Did the brat think that he'll just fall in that body of water without doing anything other than flail? Oh no, Whitebeard don't flail. Definitely not.

Standing at the top of the large column he'd climbed, Whitebeard couldn't see anything but water and large columns. There are no monsters present just like what had Miracle told him.

Was she mistaken?

"Alcatraz." Eliz said, finally awake from her slumber. The witch had taken damaged at the fall of her familiar, Aegis. Her familiar was strong. He got firsthand experience against Aegis when he was young. Not that he was too old to fight the familiar but Aegis wasn't really someone to be underestimated with. Aegis skin was harder than steel, no sword can penetrate it yet just one beam from the brat had made the man fall.

"This is a training ground for Beastias." She shakily stood, panting. It seems the effect of the loss was still there.

"How did Miracle know about this place?" He asked. He knows Miracle had a certain relationship with the Queen of Beasteria from his talk with the witch. But the question is, just what kind of relationship?

"Because she's been here a lot." A voice spoke that made him and Eliz whirled to the side where the cheeky brat who had sent him into this dark place was standing. His bisento inches away from his neck. His golden eyes narrowed. The brat had no presence and no killing intent or malice. Strange.

"Gabriel? You're Gabriel, aren't you?" Whitebeard offered his hand as the witch tried to stand up. She accepted it. "The real one."

"Well, right now I'm just a part of the real one. Greed had devoured me." Gabriel chuckled, hand prying off the bisento from his neck. Whitebeard had willingly put it down knowing that the man (he wasn't even sure if he's still a man) wasn't a threat.

"You don't look like someone Greedy to me." He observes.

Gabriel devilishly grins at them. "Oh I am greedy." His head turned below. Whitebeard and Eliz followed his gaze.

There's a splash on the water below to Whitebeard's confusion. His haki wasn't giving any signal that there was presence there. An image shimmered and something rolled more like bounced multiple times on the water in front of the column they're standing at before it skids to stop.

"Dammit, Gab! Are you trying to kill me?!" Miracle straightened from her crouching, scythe poised in front of her. Her foot childishly stomped on the water but the action hardly even makes a splash like she was standing on an invisible floor.

"Oh yes, I do." The Gabriel standing with them answered, amusement dancing in his eyes as he jiggled chalks with one hand. "You don't listen to me at all, do you?"

"It's a memory held in this place." Whitebeard turned his gaze down at the witch on his side. So that's why he couldn't feel a presence. It was just a memory Gabriel showing him, proving to him that Miracle had been here a lot.

Miracle yelped when something hit her in the head. Gabriel had thrown a chalk at her head with a nasty precision. Then Miracle jumped away from the water before it explodes. She easily climbed the column in front of them that miraculously survived Whitebeard's attack when he landed in the place.

"Gabby, I'm listening." Whitebeard heard Gabriel mutter something— choose a nickname already will you? "I always listen to you. But don't expect me to obey, this time." She said, twirling the scythe on her hand before she let the blade sunk on the floor, heavily emphasizing her point. "And no amount of bullying me in this place could ever change that!" She stubbornly crossed her arms over her chest, jade eyes flashing with her resolved.

"Ohh, she's giving you that look." Eliz said, shaking her head. "You're not going to win against her when she had that look."

Gabriel turned to them and shrugs. "Never did. I always cursed the day she learned that look from Skye." Miracle paused, standing there like a statue. "Greed is not all about money, you know." Gabriel whispered wistfully as his eyes never strayed away from her.

They were comrades. Miracle and he. "Miracle was a Beastia." Whitebeard stated in daze, more to himself. She was a survivor of that fallen country. She wasn't with Teach. They had established that but they needed some proof to know that she wasn't working with Teach in the shadows. How come they haven't heard about her existence in Beasteria for these past few years? They do have allies visiting it. The country wasn't that closed off to outsiders. She was a Beastia. It was an equal into being a General of an Army or an Admiral in Marines or a Commander in his fleet. People should have known about her.

"She is a Beastia." Gabriel corrected, voice thick with possessiveness. He glared at Whitebeard daring him to say otherwise.

Whitebeard arched a brow at that.

"So what are you trying to beat her about?" Eliz asked, easily changing the subject to lower down the tension between two men.

Miracle moved after that. "I really had enough of people ordering me around. The last one ordered me around like a dog had tossed me out of the sea, literally!" She widely sweeps her arms in front of her. Then, growled. "When he no longer sees I'm useful. Ha! Imagine that! I did everything I could to keep his family safe and that's what I got in return."

Frowning, Whitebeard glanced towards Garbriel. Said brat smugly raised an eyebrow at him. She's not talking about his Marco now, is she? "My son never saw her as a tool." He reasoned.

"She got a point though." Eliz face was set like a stone as she watched Miracle. She can't really blame the little one for thinking that. Miracle tried so hard to help, support and protect them in the end it doesn't even matter. "She wasn't even granted a trial. Your son just banished her on the spot. The injustice of it…Oh well, your pirates. What do you know about justice?"

Whitebeard proceeded to glare at her.

"I know you mean well, Gab. I really do but…that experience burns really deep." Her left hand went to grip her scarred right shoulder. "I grew a backbone and I'm going to use it now. I'm sorry. The men you showed me, they're nice but not good enough to fight this war against demons. I don't need half-assed soldiers in this Hell!"

"That is why you have to trained them."

"I can't train them when they're busy worshipping me!"

Now Eliz was interested, she never knew Miracle had her own army. Well she didn't venture that much in her head. She knew enough not to traipsed around that woman's head. It was dangerous even for a witch like her.

"You pulled her in here to force her to command an army?" She asked again, a little bit amused at how Gabriel handled her little one.

"She can't be at two places at once." Gabriel sighed. "Even knowing that, she still refuses."

"What a stubborn little one." Eliz chuckled.

"What happened then?" If the beastia was surprised by the genuine curiosity of Whitebeard's question he didn't show it, cocking his head to the side Gabriel answered.

"I lost." He shrugged a stupid proud grin on his face. The look of a man would never fell shamed about his comrade. Never. "Verbally, I mean. She stood her ground, face everyone who stood in her way with an unbelievable confidence and devastating temper. The council couldn't argue against her." Gabriel laughed. The sound seems easy-going from someone who had just tried to kill him. He was the total opposite of the man Whitebard had first met. "She choose her own men, trained them and damn, they're not your average soldier. No they're not soldiers. They're warriors." The beastia had this look that Whitebeard understands and usually associated with Ace when he talks about his little brother. Pride made his eyes gleam in an ethereal way. "Her warriors."

"Pity." Eliz said, "She could really use their help now."

"Indeed." The man sadly noted.

Eliz crossed her arms over her chest. "She will fall if this keeps on going. You were aware of that yet you let that Sin inside you attacked her! She was not in the right state to battle!"

"I am but a human, Eliz. What power do you think I have to fight off against a Sin of all things?"

She huffed. "Oh please. Stop making fun of me. Your small existence here is more than enough proof that you're not an ordinary human!" Her eyes narrowed at the Beastia. "From Miracle's battle against Envy, Nill's emotions had affected it creating an opportunity for Miracle to kill her. I know you Beastias are not entirely human. You have the ability to affect a Sin! That's not normal."

Gabriel was a beastia, the second strongest which was devoured by Greed. Miracle is a Beastia who were fighting against Greed right now. And there is this Nill, a woman that Miracle killed. Edward Newgate's eyes were slowly seeing the big picture now from what the Witch was saying. Miracle was killing her own comrades. Dead or not. Devoured by Sin or not, Whitebeard couldn't deny the fact that it was hard to fight against your loved one. Former or not. Especially, kill them. Even he hesitated against Teach when he had called him as his father again. He loved all his children and that's what his weakness and strength.

Killing one of them was not simple and will never be.

Gabriel replied something from what Eliz had said but Edward was not hearing one of it. His good old heart ached for Miracle. She protected Thatch against a woman that tried to kill him and lose her arm in the process. Was that Nill or Envy she was against with? Are they close as sisters? And Miracle killed her for the sake of man within a group who wanted her dead?

"—Are you saying were stuck her for a reason?! What exactly?!"

"Which way is the way out?" Whitebeard grumbles, snapping their attention to him.

Gabriel arched an eyebrow at him. "You're not listening, aren't you? The way out of this place was the same way you entered."

Whitebeard turned to Eliz who frowned up him. She was really ridiculous small with that child size of her. "She said you know what to do."

She blinked, then lower her head fingers dancing on her chin. "I do but I need a link from outside." Whitebeard nodded, indicating that he was listening. "He's right." She jerked her head at the silent man, his body seemingly fading in and out of existence. "The only way out of this is the same way we enter. I'm a Witch and the realm of the dead is not really something we messed with. Alcatraz was created in a dimension somewhere between life and death by this Shaman. If I tried to forcefully open it there's a high chance that we'll end up loss in darkness and towards our death. That's why I need a link outside, something strong. Preferably, a prayer to hold onto."

"A prayer?" He asked incredulously. Of all the things she could ask!

"Prayers are the first and most powerful form of spell! Arias were next. In this dimension, Prayers were strong enough to reach us. It will act as our guide back to the surface and—" She stopped, gasped and pointed a finger at him. "Your people don't pray!"

Gabriel sniggered, finding amusement at that. Which side is this guy really on? "Maybe Miracle could teach them? She might not admit it out loud but she does know how to pray." He shrugged and gave Whitebeard a knowing look. "That is, if your men are willing to learn."

Both elders stared at him, slowly processing his word as he slowly faded out of existence. Eliz jaw dropped as realization hit them.

Gabriel nodded, satisfied at their reaction. "It seems my time was running out. I am but a part of the man I used to be thus there's only a little thing I could do. Hopefully, it was more than enough for you."

"Snotty clever brat!" Whitebeard laughed, carefully tapping Eliz's chin with the back of his hand to prompt the woman to close her mouth. The witch covers her mouth in embarrassment. The brat had finally disappeared from their sight, replaced by ominous growls in the background. Gabriel's presence had hold back the monsters in this dimension. The monsters were like wolves, only larger and blacker than the night. They moved like shadows in the red illuminated place.

"They're definitely not human. Human souls wouldn't be able to fight off against a Sin yet…" Her right hand shot forward, sending a wave against the monsters that leaped towards them. Effectively knocking them back to the water.

Whitebeard shrugged his coat off, moving to stand at Eliz back, swinging his bisento for good measure. "That makes Miracle not human too."

"Obviously." She scoffed. This time, she sent a large fireball at the shadow like wolves on the water. The fire didn't extinguish instead it spreads following everything that moves against the witch. Aegis' fire. "But the Beastia's, they're not biologically related with her." Eliz said, tentatively. Though, Skye had the physical resemblance with her, it wasn't justified that they're related. Those two when together were like two peas in a pod, twins.

You don't have to be biologically related to someone to care for them. Whitebeard thought as he swings his bisento left and right. Human or not. He understands their drive to do everything they can to protect her. He understands their want to gather some allies for her as much as possible.

Alcatraz, the training grounds for Beastia. The place held many memories of her training, learning and fighting in Beasteria.

"She's been here a lot, huh?" Whitebeard mused. He could easily picture Miracle with the scythe of hers jumping around and getting rid of some shadow monsters.

"Well yeah. There is also that time when they locked her up in this place for two months."

"Why?" Whitebeard frowned, as a shadow monster went down with splat on the floor. The puddle of black moves but that wasn't his problem. They locked Miracle in this dark place for two months? Why would they do that?

"A lot of reasons actually. But the main one was to prove her right as the Sky Beast. The council couldn't believe that the chosen one was a woman picked half-dead on the beach by one of the Beastia. They didn't know her history since she just appeared in their country. They don't trust her. Poor little one." Eliz sighed. "So yeah, she was locked in here for two months. The monsters in here were not like them," She gestured at one of the shadow monster she blasted with a lightning spell. "They were ordinary monsters that was edible and there's a lot of water around. She didn't have a problem with food and water. But still…" She paused for effect. "…It's cruel."

Whitebeard felt anger bubbled inside him. "And the Queen had allowed it?"

Eliz shoulders slumped, seemingly disappointed herself. "She didn't have a choice, old friend. Sooner or later, those councilors will watch every movement Miracle will do. She'll be suffocated. And one little mistake, they will use it against her. They will send assassins to get rid of her."

"They're afraid of her." He comments, as the accumulated black puddle he created from destroying shadow monsters moves to gather in one puddle and slowly a large bear like shadow monster emerged. Whitebeard destroyed it with a punch of his tremor-tremor powers, anger riding with it.

"Yeah." Her lips curled, gray eyes flashing. "In the long history of Beasteria, the Sky Beast, you know, had greater influence than the Queen or even the King. Miracle's role as the Sky Beast was deeply involved in ruling the country and sometimes she can influence wars." Whitebeard glanced at the witch with that. He really didn't know much about Beasteria. "That's why those ambitious frogs felt threatened by her existence. Even if they managed to pass through the protection of the other Beastias, killed the Queen and somehow take the throne." She let out a disdainful snort at the absurdity of her words. No ambitious human could pass easily through the Beastias just like that. "The final judgement will be always with Miracle." The shadow monsters had increased as lightning from Eliz dances in the air. "Miracle agreed with the two-month test against endless monsters. How could the Queen refuse her when the little one just wanted to fight for her right by the other Beastias? Miracle just only wanted a place to belong to!"

Pain slammed into him hard and it definitely didn't come from the sharp jaws clamped down on his shoulders. Whitebeard viciously grabbed the snout of the shadow wolf on his shoulder and yank it off him. He stabbed it with his bisento for good measure. Her words made his stomach burn with guilt and pain.

"And those pigs were trying to take it away from her." Her face scrunched up with disgust but it was immediately replaced by a soft fond look as her voice soften to speak Miracle's loyalty to her most precious old friend. "Little one fought and fought and fought, conveying with every slash of her blade that she will never betray them. She is the Sky Beast. It is her birth right. She belongs with them. She will protect them and destroy those who threatened them." She couldn't help but smile remembering Miracle's oath in Beasteria. Living a long life…it was refreshing to know someone as loyal as her.

But her reverie was interrupted when the column they were standing up shook violently by Whitebeards power as he clawed the air. She immediately fortified it with magic. She turned to face the tattooed back of the giant man. Now she missed Aegis but her familiar needed some time to recover from his defeat. Her eyes narrowed, his back was tensed, overly tensed and his gripped on his bisento were hard swinging it viciously against those shadow monsters that grew size. Did she hit a sore spot?

Whitebeard must have felt her questioning stare as he shifted to glanced at her with tormented golden eyes and sighs, "I did this." He admitted, grip tightening more if possible on his bisento.

"Did what?" Because the man obviously didn't feel like tormented over the destruction he had done in Alcatraz. A large number of columns had crumbled while the water was sloshing violently. She wouldn't feel anything at that.

He swings his bisento one last time, destroying another column and a pack of shadow monsters with wings (they evolved rather quickly) and faced her. "Miracle only wanted a place to belong to." She did say that. "I know that yet I doubted her. She was loyal to boot. She proved it to us many times before but…what did I do?" Those golden eyes were cast downwards for the first time Eliz had seen. It was full of shame and guilt. The man is feeling guilty. Miracle had done the same, only worser. "She didn't try to kill Thatch at that night, did she?" It was question seeking for approval. He needed to hear it. He needed to know.

Eliz snapped her fingers. A barrier erupted around them zapping those who tried to approach them. "Yes."

Whitebeard closed his eyes as pain slammed into him so hard, he could barely think straight. "Please…show me."

Eliz shook her head. "No. That is memory you didn't need. You should know already Edward."

Edward Newgate didn't listen. He couldn't. Not now. "Show me. I wanted to know what really happened. I wanted to know why she was there. Show me, Eliz. I wanted how Teach had done it."

"And I refuse to." She said harshly but the man wouldn't really listen to her. Staring at her with that determined golden eyes of his. She relented and gave him an alternative. "Suffice it to say, she wouldn't be there if weren't for your first son."

His eyes flashed worriedly. "Marco?"

She nodded. "You couldn't really blame the lad you know. Miracle had this unearthly beauty in her and sexual allur—"

"He jumped her." He stated in shock realization. In normal circumstances, he would be proud but this was no normal.

"No no no!" Eliz waved her hand in panic. "He just kissed her! But for someone as ignorant as her when it comes to opposite sex, it might as well equivalent as jumping her." She sighs. "Little one was so confused why he did that."

An awful sense of dread went through him as it hit him hard. "Then she went to Thatch." Whitebeard continued, knowing that Miracle always confides to the 4th division Commander whenever she's confused about something. He was her big-brother. The pain went through him like a chain saw.

"Yes." Eliz breathed, "She found him lying in his own blood. She unknowing used her true powers to save him then that demon incarnate came and fought her. Holy power strengthening her, she ripped his arm off. You know what happened next."

Silence reigns, the only noise was from the monsters attacking the barrier. Whitebeard was breathing hard in and out, trying to find a sense of peace in him.

Eliz had politely didn't say anything. She might still be sore from the castle he had destroyed when he was young. Whitebeard was still ally candidate no. 3. Aokiji Kuzan was no. 2. She's no. 1. The Queen had informed her before this whole demon invasion ordeal happened. Miracle needed all the ally she could get. She couldn't do this alone. The Beastias know it too.

Could it be? Envy was on an Island of Whitebeard, at that party. Now Greed…

* * *

Miracle had dragged Marco with her as soon as they enter the castle. Knowing that Marco couldn't really be separated from her and can totally handle the woman by himself, the commanders focused on their casualties with Haruta's help and some castle servants.

At first Marco thought she'll made a beeline for the medical ward of the castle but Miracle proved him wrong as they enter a room that turns out to be inside of a volcano with a workshop, filled with different kinds of metals, gems, rocks, tools and weapons. He took it in with a stride, they were in a castle's witch, everything seems possible.

Some weapons were made out of glass, beautifully crafted and reflecting light from the pool of lava. But what caught his attention was the transparent table with blueprints something with a shaped of disk and the golems standing at attention on the courtyard was pinned on it with various tools and an example of the disk in the drawing. He didn't know she got a talent in crafting.

Miracle went and rummage a chest placed on the side of the transparent table. "Ring? Fuck no." She mutters, panting. "Necklace? Forget it." She turned to him sharply, her hair whipping from the action. Her eyes checked him out from head to toe. "Piercing…Nah, his devil fruit power is in the way and I might stab him in the head with aura." She grumbles.

"I don't know what you're talking about or looking but you need some medical attention, yoi."

She rolled her eyes at him and landed on his sandal clad feet. "Oh, an Anklet."

"I don't really need an accessory. Why, you on the other hand need to do something with that gushing wound of yours."

She finally pulled out two boxes and place it on the transparent table. "Are you blind or what? I don't have other hand." It was his turn to roll his eyes at her. Miracle didn't saw it as she was busy placing a small spell on the pair of Anklets. Curious, Marco watched her work some magic on the accessories, a small dual magic circle hovers above it as she mutters spell.

He didn't know she was capable of spell casting.

After the spell casting, she threw one box at him with a command. "Wear it."

He looked through the glass box and found an anklet made out of leather with silver chains crisscrossing over it and a sapphire wrapped by the chains glinting in the middle. It was an amazing piece of art. "You're not trying to curse me, are you?"

She snorted, "I rather stab you multiple times than curse you." Bending down, Miracle fastened her own anklet on her left ankle. Hers have a ruby gem. Marco put it on his right, once he was done with the gems attached to it gleam brightly and the chains from his anklet lengthened and reached for hers which was doing the same thing. When the chains interacted with each other, they combined into a thick combination of chains.

Marco glanced at her and raised a brow. "You sure you didn't curse me?"

Miracle sighed, "Humans and their inability to stop asking questions." She didn't bother to fix her things and marched towards the door. To Marco's fascination, the chains on their feet seems to passed through everything and it didn't really feel like he got chains on him. Measuring the length of the chains, he discovered it was approximately 19 feet long.

He smirked as he passed through her when Miracle opened the door for him. her actions to prevent him from accidentally (really, he wasn't that stupid.) killing himself fascinates him.

Miracle wisely ignore it. As they walked in the hallway, Marco asked about her injuries again. She had enough of his questions and told him that her injuries were none of his concern and it's actually healing because of the magical barrier of the castle. Eliz must have performed some sort of healing barrier in the castle before she went out in the Island and into Alcatraz. But the fatigue is not something that can magically healed, not that she told him that.

Anyway with the slip up of Alcatraz, she had no choice but to explain to him, as they walked towards the room where those who were stuck in the roots confined, about what kind of dimension their captain and her master got stuck into. It was another dimension all right, filled with monsters and abominations (she stopped here) that Gabriel imprisoned. She explained to him that it was like a prison for different kind of monsters, no one enters and exit without the permission of the gate guardian which ironically is, Gabriel. She didn't even know why Gabriel even have the need to imprison monsters instead of destroying it. What's the purpose of that damned place aside from being training grounds?

She didn't even fathom how many kinds of monsters are there. All she knows was that place is a survival jungle. Kill or be killed. She even admitted to Marco that the place was pure. No deceptions, no schemes and no betrayal. Survival of fittest at its best. It was beautiful in its brutal way.

He stopped walking and she received a look from him that was akin to wonder with that. "What?"

Marco shook his head as he started walking again. "You just talked a lot, yoi."

She frowned, following behind him with a respective distance. "If I have to explain things, I need to talk."

Miracle heard him murmur something under his breath with lines going along like ironically not explaining herself.

"Surely, you really want to go in that path? Again? Don't you get tired of it? Asking me questions that I will never answer." She asked, not able to stop her annoyance because they got important matters at hand and he couldn't even focus on it. "Your captain is in a dimensional pocket with infinite numbers of monsters. Don't tell me you have forgotten his deteriorating health?"

He whipped so fast to face her that Miracle couldn't help flinching. If he noticed her reaction Marco didn't comment on it. He was frowning, "Tell me something I don't know."

"I don't know where the key is?" She tilted her head for good measure.

"What?" his brows knitted more in confusion. Of course, she found a way to change topic.

"The key to the collar."

He touched the collar on his neck. He didn't like it but with Miracle tied to him and couldn't get away even if she wanted to, wasn't so bad. "What about Greed?"

She pursed her lips. "I don't think he has it."

"What makes you think so, yoi?"

"Because he plays to win." And she's the one who gave the collar to Gabriel without its key after winning a civil war in Aragon Empire and wiping a dozen house of assassins. She gave the key to one of her dark warriors who keep it for memorabilia, Kyrian. Apparently she gave him a lot of keys before too. And he died a horrible death in the sea with the refugees.

2 theories.

First, the key was in Beasteria which was impossible to enter with the thick dark miasma surrounding it like second skin. Second, it was in the motherfucking sea where the ships sink.

All in all, the key was impossible to acquire.

It's not like she knows that Gabriel will keep the damn collar and actually used it on her. Damn Greed to hell.

"So I believe you have more things to worry about than me explaining myself to you or anyone else."

"Why you keep avoiding those questions?"

She gave him a warning glare. "We are not having this talk." and abruptly bypassed him.

"Not now." Marco murmured, resigning for the moment, not knowing that the Beastia can easily hear him.

Miracle have a grim look on her face. She might not be able to dodge those questions for long now she's stuck with him. "Hurry up. We got shit to do and deal to talk about."

* * *

The hall was filled with murmurs and uncomfortable shuffling as the newly rejuvenated surviving pirates (Ivan didn't know what Miracle had paid to heal them and why would she do that.) debated with one another whether or not they should grateful of her help or not. He was tempted to say, they shouldn't because she doesn't really need their gratitude or their presence here, but Ivan keep it to himself and observed silently. Miracle was nowhere in sight, while the phoenix was standing near a door, facing his crew mates with calm and composed countenance.

The undead was surprised to see him like that, after all what happened and with their loss. Anybody could lose their composure, even him.

Hmm, Miracle must have done or say something to the man. Now that is something he find funny. How can Miracle do this? Acting like the man didn't throw her in the sea before and even offer assurance?

Marco was talking about the deals he strikes with Miracle, suggested by the division commanders. They owed her a debt of gratitude by saving them back there in Pandora's and in exchange they returned her severed arm. Miracle did order Ivan to stitch it back after her shower session. But that wasn't all, they don't know what they're dealing with, their captain was sucked into some twisted dimension and they didn't even know how to reach it or find but Miracle knows.

They asked for her help. Ivan did really laugh at that moment. It was the 2nd division commander of all the commanders there who admitted it and out loud! What a hilarious and honest man! And in exchange they would stop threatening…no…pursuing? What was Miracle's word for it? Ahhh, hunting. In exchange, they would stop hunting her and leave her onto her own devices. It was Miracle's turn to laugh but it wasn't that melodic laugh that was described angels came down and starts singing, it was more like a dark and full of mirth laughter that sound like it made the angel of deaths descends upon them and start hacking their thread of life to pieces.

"What make you think you can keep pursuing me? You're a pirate, I'm a hunter. There a fine line between the two. And as funny as hell the price you offered that wasn't enough and you know that. You Whitebeard pirates will stop pursuing me but how about your allies?" She smirked behind her cup of tea, eyes flashing in that manner that sends chills to his spine. "Oh well, no matter how powerful and influential you are, you really can't control everything around you. And you really can't kill me when your precious 1st Commander is bound with me." She smiled sweetly to emphasize her point. "So here's my deal, I will help you since you kindly asked for it and in exchange, in matter of demons, and especially in the matter of the dangers they imposed, you will listen to me and do everything I tell you to. No complaints. No violent reactions." She shrugs. "You see, I like my helpers quiet."

They gawked at her. Ivan gawked at her.

"Is that it?" the 16th division commander asked tentatively like he couldn't believe what Miracle was offering. It was just so simple, so bizarre. But it was so like her, Ivan thought.

Miracle stand a movement indicated that the conversation is over. "Yes, that is all."

"But what would you gain from it?" Haruta asked when Miracle already turned her back on them. The first thing she did when they entered the castle was let Matheus dressed properly in a winter Island and take her jacket back that is why the others weren't given the sight of those horrible scars on her winged back.

She shifted to meet her eyes. "Cooperation."

"You will help us, of course we will cooperate accordingly." Vista argues, not really understanding what her reason behind her prize.

"No, you won't." She answered with a tone that was spoken like a prophecy. Shows how little she trusted them. "Now, I would appreciate if you could let me know when you are ready to refuse or accept and should you refuse, prepare to get out of this castle. I have enough complaints from your people."

"We can hardly refuse." Marco replied stiffly.

"Of course. Because this is a dictatorship, darling. And you really don't have to like it." She winked. "Anyway, I'm taking a shower." She stated, staring pointedly at the 1st division commander who shifted uncomfortably. "You guys might as well take one too." She suggested.

Well, she really didn't give them a choice especially Marco. That is why here they are discussing things with an undead spying on their asses. He wasn't really spying. He was just bored, really bored. Nothing much to do with Greed hell bent on killing all of them and Miracle doing God-knows-what on the other room.

* * *

Miracle sigh behind the close door. She can hear the conversation on the other room but she tuned it out. Tough day, really.

Oh well, the good thing is she got her arm back and weapons. God, she missed the three blades.

And the boy is staring. Staring really deep that get on her nerves. Where did the pirates dug him up?

"They didn't dig me up." The boy speaks with an odd lilt in his voice that Miracle was all too familiar with. It sent shivers to her spine. His amber eyes. Blond hair. The lilt in his voice. Skye's protection. Ability to see things normal people don't.

He was so much like Queen Cassiopeia. Even his colorless soul!

She got one crazy theory about this boy but even she doubts it's possible. Beside how did the Queen do it? Did the other beastias know about this?

That the boy was Queen Cassiopeia's reincarnation?

That sound so crazy in a whole new level. But, it does make sense why Gab—Greed wanted Matheus.

The boy was the key.

"Whatever." She moved to the center of the room where the boy was sitting on a red cozy armed chair, careful not to jiggle the chains on her ankle too much for Marco to notice. It's hard to move when you're attached to a blonde flaming turkey.

"You lied to Marco." Matheus spoke again, eyes locking on the silver chain slowly crawling on the floor, following Miracle's movement.

She glanced at it and pursed her lips, "I do that a lot." She admitted. There nothing really much to hide from the boy's eyes. She knows what that eyes are a capable of. The only question is Matheus control over it. He was just looking. Basic. She can easily block him off if that was the case.

The boy tilted his head in obvious wonder, hands wringing on his lap. "Why?"

"Why not?"

The boy narrowed his eyes at her, wondering in confusion. Huh, he really was just looking. The boy had no control over his power. She'll be able to seal those all-seeing eyes until he was capable of controlling it. She really didn't like people looking at her and seeing everything that she is.

"Your souls it's—" he did a hand gestured in front of him, trying to think of the word to use. "—they're—"

"Bonded." She supplied helpfully.

"Yes." The boy nodded, relieved to hear the word. His worried amber eyes locked onto hers, Miracle can't help but bit her lips. With this boy and his inability to control over his power will be the death of her. "If he dies—"

"A phoenix dying? Hilarious." She interrupted.

"But everyone can die! Everyone!" he made a sweeping motion to emphasize his point. "If he dies, you'll die too!"

Miracle merely blinked. It's the typical requirement of a soul bonding, "I know." She crossed her arm over her chest and it felt so right again. Complete arms and all. "But can you see him dying?"

Matheus splutter, hands nervously waving. "I-I don't know?" he looked up to her with those amber colored puppy eyes asking her for something. A confirmation that the phoenix wouldn't die, perhaps?

"Impressive." She nodded, jade eyes locked onto his. If demons know how to do that, she might had spared a number of them. "But do you really think I would let him die?"

"No." The answer came as quickly as she finished her questioned. "But y-your legs…"

She looked down at her legs marked by sloth. "Huh."

"Whatever." The boy looked at her like she was insane but Miracle just shrug it off. It's her business, not his or the Whitebeard pirates.

"Now it's bedtime boy." As soon as she said that, the other door in the room opened and revealed a goat butler.

The boy looked at her in confusion. "I get to sleep?"

The beastia frowned at him, brow arching and hands falling to her side. "You don't want to sleep?"

Matheus reached up to the ring on his chest, thrumming with power. "But—" He was interrupted when the other door opened and Marco sauntered in the room silver chain jiggling beside him. Only him and her were supposed to see it but obviously, the boy was an exception.

"What's next?"

Miracle shifted to the side, "Rest." The blond eyes bore onto her before shifting towards the weary boy.

"How much time we got, yoi?"

"24 hours maximum."

And then the phoenix promptly turned his back on her and sauntered back to other room, door closing quietly.

"I'm starting to love dictatorship." Miracle whistled. She was surprised, with his cooperation. A part of her wonder how long the guy could keep it up before the questions pop up again. She wasn't sure if she could deal it without exploding.

She turned back to the boy. "Mind following his example?"

Matheus pursed his lip, if Marco agrees with her. Maybe sleeping wasn't so bad. He moved to take off his necklace and stand to hand it over her, knowing she couldn't reach the distance between without pulling Marco. "I believed you're going to need this."

Miracle didn't take it. "That's some serious protection you're going to remove on yourself."

"With me, it's only a shield of protection but with you, it's a weapon. It could help a lot more than being with me."

Without a word, Miracle accepted it. She didn't feel any strange when she touched it, just the cold band of gold in her hand. The goat butler had taken the boy and led him to his room. She knows the goat's abilities to properly take care of the boy so she let them be.

Ring. Boy. Protection.

Damn. She got a lot thing to do but first thing first, she spun around and went towards the soul bonded to her.

Marco felt Miracle before she actually opened the door right behind him, the others were already sent to take a rest or do whatever they usually do at night. He wasn't using haki when he felt her which was weird. It felt like something soft and warm brushed inside him then he knows it's Miracle before he turned to see her approaching soundlessly aside from the shuffling of her jacket and the door creaking.

Jade eyes sweep the room before zeroing on him. "I must say I'm impressed."

Marco shrugs. "Sent the boy to sleep too?"

"Uh-huh." She walked towards the large table in the middle of the room. The map of the Island below them was laid out on hit with crystallized pin stuck on some coordinated Marco wasn't sure about. Miracle picked up the crystallized pin out of the map with a frown.

He arched a brow as he approached the table, the opposite side of hers, silver chain jiggling underneath. "What is that for, yoi?"

"Sentinels I put on the Island. Apparently they were all wiped out as soon as we left." She huffed, clearly displeased. "Now I don't have visual on what's going on there."

"So he could appear here at any time he like?" He asked. Greed did appear out of nowhere in that castle below.

"No." Miracle closed her eyes, placing her hands on the table. She sighed as she opened her eyes and looked at him, "Right now, he can't leave the Island. As soon as I severed the connection between two Islands, a spell was automatically invoked."

Marco leaned on the table as he placed his own hand on it, meeting jade eyes. "And what kind of spell?"

"An Ancient Sealing Spell."

Marco eyes narrowed as his mind works on what she's saying. "Sealing, yoi."

"Yup."

"Unbelievable." He clenched his jaw trying to gather his bearings and not to throttle her right there and then.

It does make sense. What would pirates know about spell casting? Well, they have a shaman which they didn't know was a shaman hours ago. So what would happen if Greed had not arrived in that Island? Would it be them trapped in there? Forever?

"It's not like you're the one trapped in there right now." She said in a dismissive tone.

"You're planning to seal us in an island!"

Miracle gave him another unimpressed look, "I'm have my reasons."

"Yeah? Like what?" He can't help but sneer.

She crossed her arms over her chest. "You want me dead." She stated as matter of fact.

"We have our reason too."

"Really? Is it the right reason?" She questioned. "Is it all about killing Thatch?"

"He's not dead!" he shouted, rage building again. "You—How could you?"

"Well, he is to me! That is the last thing I remembered and keep on remembering about you and your shitty crew! You throw me out in the sea because you thought I killed Thatch! Without even questioning why?!" Miracle shouted, slamming her hands on the table. "I tried to get out of your way as much as possible but the shitty fucking demons thinks it's fun to mess with your crew. So I have no choice but to sweep in and rescue the day without you noticing. Because it's my job, obligation and oath to deal with the demons! And what the hell, I was in the middle of executing the freaking necromancer when you came with your flaming I'm holier than thou ass and tried to kill me! For what? Because you thought I killed the villagers in there! What do you even know?!" she took a step back, panting and glared with all her worth through the shocked of his electric blue eyes. She had enough of this shit.

"Nothing." She snarled. "You know NOTHING! About me! About that night! About the book of sins! About the darkness staining the air all around us! Because you're all busy merrily sailing and blaming all the shits on me!"

Miracle jabbed a finger at him. "And you dare question me why I'm planning to seal you in an Island?" her body straightened as she stared at him without emotion. The temperature in the room dropping savagely. "People like you who keep on poking their noses in my business are nothing but a burden. Can't you open your eyes and look at what happened? Or are you going to blame everything on me?"

A clap startled them both. "I believe that is enough." Ivan made his presence known as he smiled placating at the two, the remaining commanders were awkwardly shuffling behind him. Not knowing what to do.

Miracle took a step back, gave them all the stink eye and growled, "Fuck you all." Before disappearing on the other room with Marco slipping and falling face-first on the floor as his ankle were dragged by the chains with her.

"Hate to break it up to you, blonde. But empirical evidence shows that Miracle isn't a perpetual bitch without demons. In fact, you may be the first enabler that brings out the worst in her without any demon sightings." Ivan said, sarcasm dripping at his tone. "Are you sure you're not a demon in disguise?"

* * *

**A/N: **Hey, guys! I'm back. Honestly, it's hard to portray the Strongest Man in the world and a piece of the truth is out! So what do you think? Tell me! Tell me!


End file.
